Princesa de Raendor
by Daryanis
Summary: La comunidad del anillo acaba de comenzar su peregrinaje hacia Mordor, cuando tropiezan con un carruaje custodiado por soldados del señor oscuro. Tras derrotar a los servidores de Sauron, descubren que, en el interior de este, viaja una misteriosa joven ¿Quién es ella? ¿Será una víctima, o una aliada del enemigo? ¿Cómo afectará su presencia a los demás miembros de la compañía?
1. ASALTO

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, excepto Kassidy y Yerkan (esos son producto de mi imaginación XD )_

_Nota: el fic está basado en la película, aunque más adelante también encontrareis alusiones que solo aparecen en los libros._

** ASALTO**

Los cascos del caballo chocaban contra es suelo incansablemente, el viento le daba en la cara y el paisaje se desdibujaba a su alrededor. Gandalf el Gris galopaba hacia Isengard a toda velocidad, pues necesitaba hablar con Saruman sobre lo que acababa de comprobar tras su última visita a la comarca.

En realidad hacía tiempo que lo sospechaba, pero ahora no cabía duda, el anillo que Bilbo le había dejado en herencia a su sobrino Frodo, era el mismo que muchos años atrás, Sauron forjó en los montes del destino.

Pronto la gran torre apareció ante su vista, y en la entrada pudo divisar al gran mago blanco, aguardando para recibirlo. Gandalf descendió de su montura, y tras un breve saludo comenzó a explicarle al hechicero lo que había averiguado.

Su interlocutor permaneció un momento en silencio, asimilando la nueva información, antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia Gandalf

–¿Estás seguro de eso? –preguntó Saruman por fin

–Sin duda alguna, todos estos largos años ha estado en la Comarca, delante de mis narices.

–Y no tuviste ojos para verlo. Tu pasión por la hierba de los medianos sin duda ha enturbiado tu mente –se burló Saruman

–Pero aún hay tiempo, el suficiente para combatir a Sauron si actuamos con presteza.

–¿Cómo? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos? Sauron ha recuperado gran parte de su fuerza perdida. Confinado en su fortaleza el señor de Mordor, lo ve todo. Está atrayendo todo el mal hacia él, muy pronto habrá reclutado un ejército suficiente para atacar la Tierra Media.

–Y tú lo sabes, ¿Cómo?

–Lo he visto –Saruman condujo a Gandalf al interior de la torre, donde le mostró una pequeña esfera de cristal

–¡Un palantir! –exclamó–. Es un arma peligrosa

–¿Por qué hemos de temer usarlo?

–No sabemos quién más podría estar mirando –Gandalf comenzaba a inquietarse por la actitud de su amigo.

–La hora está más avanzada de lo que piensas, las tropas de Sauron han emprendido ya la marcha. Los nueve han partido de Minas Morgull.

–¿Los nueve?

–Vestidos de jinetes negros, pronto alcanzarán la Comarca; encontrarán el anillo y destruirán a su portador –una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en el rostro del mago blanco.

–¡No! –Gandalf se dirigió a la salida de la torre pero con un gesto de Saruman todas las puertas se cerraron, negándole cualquier posibilidad de huida.

–No creerás en serio que un hobbit puede torcer la voluntad de Sauron, nadie puede hacerlo, contra el poder de Mordor nadie puede vencer. Debemos unirnos a él Gandalf, sería lo más sabio amigo mío.

–Dime, amigo ¿Cuándo abandonó Saruman el sabio, la razón por la locura? –El gris alzó su vara para atacar a su antiguo compañero, tenía que salir de esa torre y dar la noticia de la traición del mago blanco

Ambos se enzarzaron en un aciago duelo, del que Saruman logró salir vencedor, dejando a Gandalf completamente acorralado.

–Te he dado la oportunidad de ayudarme libremente –el mago blanco se acercó a Gandalf apuntándole con su vara–, pero tú has elegido la senda del dolor. Esta vez no hay victoria posible, el anillo no es la única arma con la que cuenta el señor oscuro.

–¿Cómo? ¿Qué significa eso Saruman?

–Si Gandalf, Sauron cuenta con otra arma incluso más poderosa que el anillo. Nadie puede evitar lo que se avecina, pues muy pocos conocen su verdadera naturaleza. Solo podemos rendirnos a su poder.

Con estas palabras Saruman lanzó a Gandalf por los aires, dejándolo inconsciente y atrapado en la cima de su torre.

Tras comprobar que su prisionero no podría escapar, el mago blanco se encaminaba al centro de la sala, donde estaba el palantir, cuando oyó como llamaban a la puerta.

–Pasa, Yerkan –dijo, viendo al muchacho que aguardaba en el umbral de la sala.

–Ya está todo dispuesto –el chico se quitó el yelmo que llevaba en la cabeza, dejando que su pelo castaño claro se revolviera con el movimiento, a pesar de llevarlo bastante corto–, el barco pronto llegará y ya he enviado a varios hombres a recogerla.

–Excelente.

Yerkan miró a su alrededor, reparando en el estropicio provocado por la pelea que ambos magos acababan de disputar.

–Supongo que Gandalf ha estado aquí –dijo el muchacho–, deberías haber dejado que yo me encargara –una sonrisa fría se dibujó en su rostro.

Saruman observó a su aprendiz. Ya no era el niño que había acogido veinte años atrás. Se había convertido en un hombre aguerrido que no temía enfrentarse a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, no había más que apreciar la fría luz que emanaban sus ojos grises.

–Tranquilo, Yerkan, por el momento es preferible que Gandalf siga ignorando tu existencia –miró al joven–. Limitémonos a esperar que todo salga según lo planeado.

* * *

Habían pasado diez días desde que salieron de Rivendel. Los miembros de la comunidad del anillo se encontraban descansando en las lindes de un bosque donde habían montado un campamento provisional. Sam y Frodo preparaban algo de comer mientras Boromir intentaba enseñar a Merry y a Pippin algunas nociones sobre el manejo de la espada.

–Dos, uno, cinco. Bien –Boromir indicó a Pippin los movimientos con el arma

–Mueve los pies –avisó Aragorn observando la clase que el hombre de Gondor impartía a los medianos. Pippin dio un paso en falso provocando que su maestro, sin querer le asestara un pequeño golpe.

–Lo siento –El hombre se acercó a disculparse, siendo sorprendido por ambos hobbits, que se abalanzaron sobre él tirándolo al suelo y enzarzándose en una divertida pelea.

–Es suficiente, basta caballeros. –Aragorn se aproximó a separar a los combatientes pero los medianos lo derribaron a él también.

Mientras estos disfrutaban de su juego, Légolas se había apartado un poco del grupo, pues su agudo oído de elfo había captado el sonido de una multitud de pasos. Acercándose a la zona de donde provenía el ruido pudo divisar como una partida de al menos veinte hombres de Mordor avanzaba en su dirección.

–¡Gandalf! ¡Aragorn! –El elfo corrió a avisar a sus compañeros– Una partida de soldados del señor oscuro viene hacia aquí.

–¿Soldados de Sauron? ¿Qué harán tan lejos de Mordor? –preguntó Boromir

–No son demasiados, veinte como mucho, custodian un carruaje –respondió Légolas guiando a sus amigos a una zona desde donde podían divisar al enemigo y, a la vez permanecer fuera de su vista.

–¿Qué hacemos Gandalf? –Preguntó Gimli– ¿Atacamos?

–No sabemos quién o qué hay en el carruaje, puede ser peligroso –respondió el mago

–No podemos escondernos, en pocos minutos nos habrán alcanzado –aclaró Légolas

–Además ahora contamos con el factor sorpresa, ellos no saben que estamos aquí –añadió Aragorn–, no podemos perder la oportunidad de desbaratar los planes de Sauron, sea lo que sea que va en ese carruaje, se ha tomado bastantes molestias para protegerlo.

–Está bien –aceptó el mago

–¡Sí! Jajaja por fin algo de acción –Pippin corría a por su espada seguido de Merry cuando Gandalf los interrumpió

–Los hobbits os quedáis aquí.

–¿Cómo? –Merry parecía decepcionado– Nosotros también queremos luchar.

–Lo siento no podemos arriesgarnos a que el enemigo os vea y descubra el anillo –argumentó el mago.

–Pero yo quería poner en práctica lo que me ha enseñado Boromir –protestó Pippin

–Lo siento no hay más que hablar, venga escondeos.

Aunque de mala gana los hobbits volvieron al campamento para esconderse, mientras Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir y Légolas se prepararon para tender una emboscada a sus enemigos.

Los soldados seguían su camino ajenos a cualquier peligro cuando una flecha impactó directamente en el pecho de uno de ellos, acabando con su vida. Aunque esto sirvió para alertarlos, no pudieron evitar que otra tanda de saetas provocasen la misma suerte en otros dos hombres. A continuación un elfo, un mago, un enano y dos hombres salían de entre los árboles para combatir contra los servidores de Sauron.

A pesar de la diferencia numérica, las hábiles estocadas de Boromir y Aragorn, las certeras flechas de Légolas y el incansable hacha de Gimli, pronto pusieron la contienda a su favor.

Quedaban pocos hombres en pie cuando el montaraz se dirigió hacia el carruaje, con el objetivo de descubrir que ocultaba. Pero un par de soldados acometieron contra él ocasionando que se tuviera que girar y descuidar su espalda, momento que fue aprovechado por otro hombre para salir del transporte e intentar atacarlo, sin embargo una flecha del elfo se dirigió hacia el soldado, causando que este perdiera su oportunidad al tener que esquivarla. Pese a que la saeta se perdió en el interior del vehículo, el soldado pronto fue alcanzado por una segunda.

Aragorn ya se había deshecho de los otros dos sirvientes de Sauron, se asomó entonces al interior del carruaje, para quedarse realmente sorprendido con lo que encontró.

Una joven se hallaba inconsciente, tendida en el suelo del transporte. Tenía una grave herida de flecha en el hombro izquierdo y la sangre manaba copiosamente, comenzando a manchar su elegante vestido. Sin perder el tiempo la cogió en brazos y la sacó de ahí.

–¡Gandalf! –llamó. El mago al mirar hacia su compañero comprendió la urgencia en su voz

–Llévala al campamento –gritó mientras terminaba con el soldado con el cual se estaba enfrentando.

El montaraz corrió hacia donde estaban los hobbits, seguido de sus amigos que ya habían derrotado a todos los hombres que restaban.

Con delicadeza recostó a la muchacha en una manta y se dispuso a examinar la herida.

–No está muerta –informó–, pero la herida es grave, por poco no le ha atravesado el corazón –Aragorn examinaba la lesión rodeado de sus compañeros

–¿Ella era quien estaba dentro del carruaje? –preguntó Frodo, observando a la joven. Poseía una extraña belleza, fuera de lo habitual. Tenía los ojos algo rasgados, pero no pudo saber de qué color eran, ya que la muchacha seguía inconsciente. Alrededor de su cabeza se dispersaba su larga melena, lisa y oscura, de un tono casi completamente negro, aunque la luz del sol le arrancaba algún reflejo rojizo. Su cuerpo era esbelto, y la piel mostraba un tono ligeramente bronceado. No había visto nunca antes a una joven así, definitivamente no podía ser de ningún lugar cercano.

–Así es.

–Es muy hermosa –comentó Pippin.

–¡Pippin! –lo reprendió Merry.

–¿Qué hacía una niña escoltada por hombres de Sauron? –las palabras de Boromir exteriorizaron lo que estaba pasando por la mente de todos en esos momentos.

–Nunca lo sabremos si no conseguimos sanar esa herida –dijo el mago al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de su amigo para prestarle su ayuda.

–Es imposible Gandalf, no creo que sobreviva, ha perdido demasiada sangre –Aragorn seguía intentando detener la hemorragia

–Entonces tendremos que usar algo de magia –colocó ambas manos sobre el lugar donde estaba la herida y comenzó a murmurar un hechizo curativo, una suave luz surgió de ellas pero desapareció tan rápido como se había manifestado. El rostro del mago adquirió una expresión de perplejidad

–¿Qué ocurre? –Aragorn se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien

–No funciona –Gandalf volvió a intentarlo un par de veces más obteniendo exactamente el mismo resultado–. No entiendo que pasa, es como si rechazara mi magia.

–¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó el enano

–Solo podemos esperar y confiar en que sobreviva. Esta noche acamparemos aquí y mañana tomaremos una decisión –ordenó el mago.

Mientras los hobbits, Boromir y Gimli se preparaban para descansar, Aragorn terminaba de vendarle la herida a la joven con la ayuda de Gandalf.

–Fue mi flecha –Légolas se acercó a sus compañeros

–¿Cómo? –preguntó el montaraz

–Cuando le disparé al hombre que salió del carruaje, él esquivó la flecha, y esta acabó en el interior –explicó

–No debes sentirte culpable –Aragorn se acercó al elfo y le puso una mano en el hombro–, ha sido un accidente

El elfo respondió con una inclinación de cabeza.

–De todos modos, Aragorn, no podemos bajar la guardia –Légolas miró un momento a la joven, que seguía inconsciente–. No le deseo esto a ninguna doncella pero por muy inocente que parezca ahora, no puede venir nada bueno de aquellos que apoyan a Sauron.

–Puede que sólo fuera una víctima, quizás todo esto se trataba de un secuestro –argumentó Aragorn mirando a la joven, a sus ojos no parecía una aliada del señor de Mordor.

–Dudo mucho que el señor oscuro se tome tantas molestias para secuestrar a una muchacha –respondió Légolas– ¿Tú qué opinas Gandalf?

El mago miró a sus compañeros sopesando ambos argumentos, no creía que la chica fuera peligrosa, pero no podía ignorar lo extraño que había sido el hecho de que rechazara su magia. Pocas veces le había pasado eso, y aunque podría tratarse de una mera casualidad los instintos de un elfo rara vez fallaban.

–Solo sé que no saldremos de dudas hasta que podamos hablar con ella. Deberíamos descansar

–Está bien, yo haré la primera guardia –dijo el elfo.

Sus amigos aceptaron y se retiraron a dormir mientras él se sentaba en una roca cercana, desde donde tenía una mayor visibilidad de la periferia. Se puso a revisar sus flechas, pero su mente pronto volvió a centrarse en la joven. Se sentía culpable, pues al fin y al cabo había sido él quién le había disparado, pero había algo en ella que no acababa de encajar, apenas había sido durante un segundo, pero cuando el mago trató de utilizar la magia, sintió una especie de vacío en su corazón, como si algo muy oscuro se cerniera sobre él. Sabía que los elfos eran más sensibles que cualquier otra especie a este tipo de presentimientos, pero quizá en este caso sus sentidos se equivocaban.

Un chasquido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se levantó y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía, para ver con sorpresa, como la chica, que minutos antes estaba al borde de la muerte, se dirigía corriendo hacia el interior de la arboleda.

–¡Gandalf! ¡Aragorn! –se apresuró a despertar a sus amigos

–¿Qué ocurre? –el mago se restregó los ojos, somnoliento.

–La joven ha huido hacia el bosque –informó el elfo

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡No es posible!

–Voy a buscarla. –Sin más dilación se adentró en la espesura mientras sus compañeros despertaban a los demás y se disponían a seguirle.

* * *

_Bueno espero que os haya gustado, y no tardaré mucho en actualizar porque ya tengo bastante escrito._

_Dejad reviews! de verdad me interesa saber vuestra opinión ;)_


	2. Un nuevo compañero

_Bueno, como dije que iba a actualizar pronto, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo. I hope you enjoy it :)_

**Un nuevo compañero**

Mientras corría intentando esquivar las traicioneras raíces, se esforzaba por rememorar cómo había acabado ahí. Solo recordaba encontrarse en el carruaje con su escolta, cuando escucharon un gran alboroto proveniente del exterior. Asomándose por la ventana pudo ver cómo estaban siendo asaltados. Su escolta le ordenó quedarse en el interior mientras salía a ayudar a sus compañeros, fue entonces cuando vio la flecha dirigirse inexorablemente hacia ella.

Después de eso, se despertó. No sabía dónde estaba, pero reconoció las caras de algunos de los bandidos que los habían asaltado. Probablemente tenían intención de pedir un rescate y por eso no la habían matado aún. Desde luego no pensaba quedarse para comprobarlo, así que con toda la rapidez y sigilo que le permitía ese maldito vestido, se adentró en el bosque, quería alejarse lo máximo posible de ahí.

Estaba agotada, miró atrás para comprobar que nadie la seguía. Tras estar segura de ello decidió descansar un rato. Pero el sosiego no le duró mucho, un murmullo apenas audible la alertó de que no estaba sola. Decidió no mostrar ningún cambio en su actitud, aguardando el momento justo en el que el desconocido estuviera justo detrás de ella. Casi podía sentir su respiración, solo un poco más… entonces a una asombrosa velocidad se agachó y le asestó una patada baja a su atacante.

* * *

Légolas siguió el rastro de la joven durante un largo rato hasta que al fin la encontró. Estaba de espaldas a él, tenía una mano apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol en actitud relajada, parecía estar recuperando el aliento, y la verdad no era de extrañar, pues había recorrido una gran distancia en muy poco tiempo.

Con el sigilo que caracterizaba a los elfos consiguió situarse justo detrás de ella, estaba a punto de apresarla, cuando la muchacha, a una velocidad asombrosa se agachó e intentó darle una patada. Pero sus reflejos también eran rápidos y consiguió esquivarla a tiempo. Aun así bastó para distraerlo durante un segundo, suficiente para que ella echara a correr.

La persiguió un largo trecho, realmente sorprendido por la resistencia y velocidad de la joven, hasta que decidió cambiar de estrategia. Dejó que ella se adelantara algo más, entonces sin realizar ningún ruido, trepó a un árbol cercano. Desde aquí la vio detenerse, desconcertada y, a la vez aliviada por haber dejado atrás a su perseguidor.

Rápidamente descendió de la rama, cayendo justo detrás de la muchacha. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le pasó un brazo por la cintura inmovilizándola, mientras con la otra mano acercaba su espada al cuello de su presa, dejándola completamente indefensa

–¡Suéltame! –la chica comenzó a forcejear, intentando liberarse.

–No te muevas –le advirtió apretando un poco más la espada contra el cuello de la joven, pero sin llegar a lastimarla –Sabía que eras una espía.

–¡No soy una espía! ¡Pero quien te crees que eres para tratar así a una dama! –protestó asombrada. Ese elfo debía de estar loco. Primero la atacaba y ahora la acusaba de ser una espía, una espía de quién si podía saberse. Nunca antes había visto elfos, pero según lo que tenía entendido eran bastante más educados

–No veo a ninguna dama por aquí –Légolas esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica –Además yo hago las preguntas, ¿Quién eres y que hacías con los servidores del señor oscuro?

–¿El señor oscuro? No sé de qué hablas. –Estaba asustada, pero su indignación por el trato que ese elfo le estaba dando, era mayor que el miedo. No pensaba permitir que la acusaran de esa manera–Fuisteis tú y tus compañeros los que atacasteis a mi escolta.

El elfo comenzaba a desconcertarse, podía sentir el miedo y la confusión en ella, realmente parecía que no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando, pero tenía que estar mintiendo. Sus instintos nunca le fallaban, ella era peligrosa.

–¡Légolas! –la voz de Aragorn surgió entre los árboles, apenas un momento antes de que este apareciera – La has encontrado. –sonrió el montaraz al ver a su amigo.

–Huía hacia el norte, no ha sido difícil seguirle el rastro –contestó el elfo sin liberar a su presa.

–Llevémosla con los demás, Gandalf quiere hacerle unas preguntas.

El elfo asintió

–Vamos, camina –ordenó a la muchacha.

–¿Cómo voy a caminar si no me sueltas? –replicó ella.

Légolas miró a Aragorn y tras un gesto de aprobación de este, la liberó. No obstante se colocó detrás de ella para mantenerla vigilada.

Aunque de mala gana esta obedeció, ya que no le quedaba otra opción, estaba en el bosque, sola y con dos bandidos, uno de ellos definitivamente loco, por el momento no es que tuviera demasiadas oportunidades de escapar.

El montaraz caminaba al lado de la chica observándola. No parecía estar sufriendo por la reciente lesión, desde luego era muy extraño, pues poco le había faltado para morir y sin embargo ahí estaba, como si nada hubiese pasado. Teniendo en cuenta además, el esfuerzo físico que implicaba haber recorrido tanta distancia prácticamente corriendo.

A pesar de las incógnitas que la muchacha portaba, no la veía como una amenaza, sino todo lo contrario, la joven despertaba en él un insólito sentimiento de protección que chocaba con la opinión de su compañero.

–¿Cuál es vuestro nombre? –le preguntó lo más agradablemente posible, dadas las circunstancias.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza, este parecía más amable que el elfo, pero nunca te puedes fiar de un ladrón, aun así decidió contestar, total ya no tenía nada que perder.

–Kassidy.

–Bonito nombre, Kassidy. Yo soy Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn –respondió el hombre con una inclinación de cabeza -Y él es Légolas, hijo de Thranduil –dijo señalando al elfo que venía detrás, sin quitarles la vista de encima.

–Ya nos hemos conocido antes –dijo la joven girándose un momento– Aunque él no ha tenido la delicadeza de presentarse como es debido– añadió con una mueca de burla

Légolas alzó una ceja, sorprendido por la reacción de la muchacha ¿Quién se creía que era esa niña? ¿Cómo podía mantener esa actitud tan altiva en su situación? Aragorn contuvo una carcajada al ver el desconcierto en los ojos de su amigo

Caminaron en silencio el tiempo que les restaba hasta llegar al campamento. Empezaba a amanecer cuando alcanzaron su destino, en cuanto aparecieron todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos.

–Bueno, veo que habéis encontrado a nuestra invitada –dijo Gandalf– Jovencita no deberías aventurarte tú sola en el bosque, puede ser peligroso.

Kassidy ahora sí que estaba asombrada

–¿Ah sí? ¿Más peligroso que quedarse con un grupo de bandidos que acaban de matar a una veintena de hombres?

–¡Eh! Nos ha llamado bandidos –susurró Merry a Pippin

–Tranquilo Meriadoc, parece que aquí se ha producido un malentendido. Por favor siéntate…. –pidió Gandalf mirando a la joven.

–Se llama Kassidy –respondió Aragorn

–Gracias –sonrió el mago–. Por favor siéntate, Kassidy.

La muchacha, extrañada se sentó en la roca que señalaba el viejecillo, quedando en frente de todo el grupo. La verdad, no era una situación muy cómoda, se sentía como si estuviera a punto de ser juzgada.

–Mi nombre es Gandalf y estos son Boromir, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry y Pippin –dijo mientras iba señalando a cada uno de los presentes– A Aragorn y Légolas ya los has conocido, supongo.

Ella asintió

–Muy bien pues una vez hechas las presentaciones me gustaría saber cómo está tu herida, hace unas horas no tenía muy buena pinta– añadió Gandalf.

–¿Qué herida? –preguntó sorprendida.

–Permíteme –dijo Aragorn acercándose a ella. Le puso una mano en el hombro para bajarle un poco la manga del vestido, ella vaciló y se apartó, pero la mirada del hombre le inspiraba confianza así que lo dejó hacer. Una vez que la tela no lo tapaba pudo ver el vendaje que le cubría el hombro.

–¿Cómo me he hecho esto? –una mirada de preocupación cruzó su semblante

–Una flecha de Légolas te alcanzó por accidente –respondió Gandalf.

Apenas había terminado el hombre de hablar cuando las imágenes volvieron a su mente. La saeta dirigiéndose hacia ella… Entonces un terrible dolor la invadió, se llevó una mano al hombro, notando como su vista empezaba a nublarse, como podía no haber reparado en ello antes.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Frodo, asombrado al igual que sus compañeros al ver como la muchacha pasaba de estar perfectamente a volver a encontrarse a las puertas de la muerte.

Kassidy sintió que las piernas le fallaban y perdió el equilibrio, pero Aragorn la cogió justo antes de que cayera al suelo. La llevó en brazos hasta una manta que acababa de extender Boromir, y la depositó con cuidado. Deshizo el vendaje y pudo ver como la herida volvía a sangrar, como si acabara de ser alcanzada por una flecha otra vez.

Con la ayuda de Gandalf intentaba hacer todo lo posible para parar la hemorragia.

Medio despierta medio inconsciente, Kassidy sentía como Aragorn trataba de curarla, pero el dolor era insoportable, solo quería dormirse y dejar de sentir esa espantosa tortura.

–No te duermas Kassidy –oyó que la llamaba Gandalf–, vamos tranquila, no es nada, aguanta ya está pasando –le decía.

Se esforzó por escucharlo, deseaba creer esas palabras. Ansiaba que tuviera razón y ese suplicio desapareciera.

–Vamos pequeña, cálmate ya estás mucho mejor –la voz del viejecito poco a poco sonaba más clara. Lentamente notó como iba saliendo de ese estado de inconsciencia.

La herida de la muchacha paró de sangrar y Aragorn aprovechó para limpiarla y aplicar los mejores remedios curativos que conocía. Una vez que había dejado de perder sangre pudo comprobar que no estaba tan mal como cabría esperar. Todavía era bastante grave, pero ya estaba fuera de peligro.

–Nunca había visto una herida así –el montaraz volvió a colocar el vendaje en su sitio y ayudó a Kassidy a incorporarse – ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó, aun sujetándola por los hombros, por si volvía a desfallecer

–Mejor. Creo –había sido todo tan rápido, por un momento llegó a pensar que no sobreviviría, pero entonces las palabras del anciano la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Se preguntaba como lo había hecho– ¿Por qué me habéis ayudado?

–¿Por qué no íbamos a hacerlo? –sonrió Aragorn

–Porque acabasteis con la vida de veinte hombres y me secuestrasteis –Quizá su respuesta había sido demasiado dura, teniendo en cuenta lo que acababan de hacer por ella, pero necesitaba saber de una vez por todas que intenciones tenían.

–¡Nosotros no te secuestramos! Tú eres una aliada del señor oscuro, deberías de estar agradecida de que no hayamos acabado contigo también –la actitud de la muchacha ponía furioso a Légolas

–¡No soy aliada de nadie, ya te lo he dicho! ¡Y tú casi me matas! –ella lo miró enfadada, ese elfo no atendía a razones.

Légolas se disponía a contestar pero fue interrumpido por Gandalf

–Bueno basta ya. Vamos a aclarar esto desde el principio –el mago miró directamente a la chica– Kassidy, esos hombres que te acompañaban, eran soldados de Mordor. ¿Lo sabías?

–¿Qué? No, eso no es posible –los ojos negros de la joven reflejaban un gran desconcierto–, eran mi escolta, me estaban esperando en los puertos grises y me acompañaron hasta aquí.

–¿Los puertos grises? Veo que esto cada vez se pone más interesante. Dime jovencita exactamente ¿De dónde vienes?

Kassidy no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, realmente le costaba creer lo que le habían dicho de su escolta, pero la mirada del mago mostraba total sinceridad. Puede que tuviera razón, ya que nunca antes había visto a aquellos hombres que afirmaron ser su escolta, simplemente se había dejado llevar. Además, estos "bandidos" ya la habían curado dos veces. Empezaba a pensar que sus propósitos no eran malos, que no querían hacerle daño. Con un suspiro de resignación, la joven comenzó a hablar

–Está bien –dirigió la mirada a Gandalf y Aragorn, pues eran los que le inspiraban mayor confianza–. Provengo del reino de Raendor, y soy la única hija de su rey, lord Greidan. Pero mi padre falleció hace apenas unas semanas. Entonces algunos nobles de mi reino, vieron la ocasión perfecta para intentar hacerse con el poder –Cogió aire y siguió con su historia– Teóricamente no puedo ser coronada hasta que cumpla los veinte años y aún falta un año para eso. Así que Raendor está, literalmente sin ningún gobernante. Ya han intentado secuestrarme en una ocasión, pero no salió bien –una sonrisa de resignación asomó a su rostro–. Ya sabéis lo que dicen "quien tiene al heredero tiene el reino". Aunque no lo consiguieron, los discípulos de mi padre creyeron que no estaba segura en Raendor y decidieron trasladarme aquí con uno de ellos, hasta que averigüen quien intentó raptarme. Cuando desembarqué, el capitán de aquella patrulla de la que os deshicisteis, me dijo que él y sus hombres eran la escolta que lord Farlon, el noble con el que me quedaré hasta que pueda regresar, había designado para acompañarme hasta sus tierras. –Explicó Kassidy

–Nunca había oído hablar de Raendor– intervino Sam

–Yo sí, es una gran isla en el mar de Beleager. Lo leí en un libro de geografía que me dejó Bilbo –dijo Frodo–. También explicaba que desde hace siglos ha constituido un reino independiente, solo habitado por humanos y que se caracterizaba por ser una tierra bastante prolífica –señaló el hobbit, orgulloso de poder mostrar sus conocimientos.

–Así es, Frodo –asintió Gandalf–. Pero siempre ha sido un lugar pacífico, y la sucesión se ha transmitido por línea directa invariablemente. Me extraña esta rebelión de la que hablas.

–Lo entiendo –contestó la joven–. Sé que mi reino era próspero antaño, pero dejó de serlo por lo menos desde que mi padre ascendió al trono. Siempre fue un hombre muy ambicioso, solo se preocupaba por aumentar su poder y prestaba escasa atención a las necesidades de sus súbditos –explicó–. En cuanto a mí, me mantuvo encerrada en palacio prácticamente toda mi vida, con el pretexto de que era por mi propia seguridad. La verdad, no me resultaría difícil entender que mi pueblo no quiera aceptar a una reina de la que apenas ha oído hablar.

–Eso no explica porque Sauron mandó a sus tropas a por ti –intervino Légolas–, en mi opinión estás ocultando algo más

–Eso no es cierto –la muchacha lanzó una mirada de rencor al elfo– Juro que estoy diciendo la verdad, yo no sabía nada de esos hombres y nunca antes he visto al señor oscuro. Si ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera real.

–Permitidme –Boromir dio un paso al centro–, yo conozco a Lord Farlon, dirige un condado a unas sesenta leguas de Minas Tirith, ha estado en el consejo de mi padre durante años, es un hombre de confianza. Él podría confirmar las palabras de esta joven.

–¡Pero Minas Tirith está muy lejos! –exclamó Pippin

–Debería acompañarnos –dijo Aragorn–, en cualquier caso Boromir tiene que ir a su ciudad, él podrá escoltarla hasta el señorío de lord Farlon.

–Pero ¿Qué pasa si está mintiendo? –Légolas comenzaba a exasperarse– Nuestra misión es demasiado importante para dejar que nos acompañe una posible espía.

–¡Vamos rubito! –Gimli rio– No me digas que tienes miedo de una niña

–¡No soy una niña! –replicó Kassidy.

–El más joven en este grupo tiene 40 años, muchacha. Claro que eres una niña –el enano comenzó a carcajearse

La joven alzó una ceja asombrada, pues los hobbits desde luego parecían mucho menores que ella.

–No tenemos opción, Légolas –dijo Aragorn– No podemos dejarla aquí sola y tampoco tenemos tiempo para retroceder hasta Rivendel y dejar que los elfos se encarguen.

–Aragorn tiene razón –confirmó el mago– Aunque pueda ser peligroso, la joven nos acompañará– sentenció.

–Esto… estoy aquí –llamó la atención la muchacha– ¿Es que yo no tengo nada que aportar a esta decisión? A lo mejor no quiero ir con vosotros, me asaltasteis y el elfo casi me mata.

–Lo siento, pequeña –Boromir rio–, pero creo que nadie te ha preguntado.

Légolas resignado a perder esta discusión, se alejó un poco de sus compañeros, además, algo había captado su atención. En el cielo una extraña mancha negra se acercaba a ellos, aproximándose cada vez más.

–¡Rápido escondeos! –gritó el elfo– ¡Crebain de las Tierras Brunas!

Todos se apresuraron a ocultarse entre los matorrales y rocas que tenían más próximos. Boromir ocultó a los medianos, y Gandalf y Guimli se agacharon tras unos arbustos, mientras Aragorn se escondía con Kassidy, tendiéndose bajo una gran roca.

La muchacha comenzaba a sentirse asustada, hasta ese momento no había tenido tiempo para dejarse dominar por el miedo, pero ahora, ahí agazapada, las dudas y el temor se arremolinaban en su cabeza. De repente se veía obligada a viajar con un montón de desconocidos, en una travesía que, a juzgar por cómo empezaba, no iba a ser nada sencilla ¿Qué ocurriría a partir de entonces? ¿Y si nunca podía regresar a su hogar? Tenía que volver y enmendar los errores de su padre, se lo debía a su pueblo. Si no lo lograba, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Aragorn, situado tras ella, pudo apreciar el miedo que comenzaba a invadirla, por lo que le colocó una mano en el hombro, intentando reconfortarla.

–Tranquila, todo irá bien- le susurró el montaraz. Kassidy asintió, algo más animada, el contacto de ese hombre la hacía sentirse protegida.

La compañía entera permaneció oculta hasta que los pájaros pasaron de largo. Solo entonces se atrevieron a salir de sus refugios.

–¿Qué era eso? –preguntó la muchacha

–Espías de Saruman –contestó Gandalf–, el paso del sur está vigilado. Debemos tomar el paso de Carathras. –El mago señaló la impresionante cadena montañosa que se alzaba ante ellos.

Apesadumbrados por la noticia, pero resignados, recogieron sus cosas para ponerse en marcha. En pocos minutos ya habían reiniciado el camino en dirección a las montañas.

* * *

–¡Maldición! –Saruman se alejó del palantir. Las cosas no podían haber ido peor

–¿Qué ocurre? –Yerkan entró en la estancia al oír el grito del mago

–Gandalf y sus compañeros interceptaron el carruaje y ahora tienen a la chica– el anciano lanzó una mirada de reproche al muchacho–, esto es culpa tuya, deberías haber escogido una escolta mejor cualificada.

La expresión del muchacho se endureció, debía mucho a ese hombre, pero no permitiría que por ello le pasara por encima de esa manera.

–No voy a disculparme. Me ofrecí voluntario para escoltarla yo mismo, pero tú te negaste. No soy responsable de que esos hombres fallaran.

Saruman asintió, sabía que Yerkan tenía razón, si el muchacho hubiera estado allí, no les habría resultado tan fácil hacerse con la joven, después de todo él mismo le había enseñado.

–Aun no está todo perdido –dijo dándole la espalda a su aprendiz y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el palantir

–Déjame intervenir esta vez –Yerkan se acercó a su maestro, para observar él también las imágenes de la pequeña esfera.

–No será necesario. Ya he enviado algunas partidos de orcos para que nos traigan a la chica –el mago sonrió–. En caso de que estos no lo consigan, Gandalf y los suyos han prometido a la joven que la llevaran al condado de lord Farlon. Una vez allí, él nos la entregará como acordamos en un principio.

–¿Y si no cumplen su palabra?

–Entonces no me quedará más remedio que mandarte a ti. Y sé que tú no me fallarás.

* * *

El grupo avanzaba lento pero sin detenerse. Gandalf abría la marcha, seguido de Gimli y los hobbits, a continuación estaba Kassidy, acompañada de Aragorn, finalmente la cerraban Boromir y Légolas.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó el montaraz señalando el vendaje de su compañera.

–Bien, apenas me duele ya –sonrió ella– Gracias –Aragorn le devolvió la sonrisa. Tras un breve silencio la joven volvió a hablar– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Si claro.

–¿Quién es ese Saruman y, por qué le teméis tanto? Os he visto luchar y, la verdad, no veo motivos para que estéis asustados.

–Saruman es un gran mago que traicionó a su propia orden para ponerse a las órdenes del señor oscuro. Los pájaros que viste antes son sus espías.

–Vaya –Kassidy miró a Gandalf– ¿Él también es un mago verdad?

–Así es –respondió Aragorn sorprendido– ¿Cómo lo has averiguado?

–Cuando estaba medio inconsciente pude sentir como intentaba utilizar su magia en mí, aunque no lo consiguiera –su semblante se ensombreció– Nunca funciona.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –el interés de Aragorn crecía por momentos

–Conocí a otro mago en mi reino, venía muy a menudo a la corte. Mi padre decía que era un buen amigo y que solo quería ayudar, pero yo no lo veía así –Alzó la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado, no le gustaba hablar de eso, pero Aragorn había sido muy amable con ella, sentía que podía contestar a sus preguntas–. Verás, cuando era pequeña siempre estaba muy enferma, pasaba largas temporadas sin ni siquiera salir de mi habitación. Entonces él venía a verme, supuestamente para tratar mi enfermedad con su magia, pero yo sólo recuerdo dolor, demasiado dolor, y, la mirada de decepción que me lanzaba de mi padre cada vez que el mago se volvía a marchar sin haber conseguido nada.

–Lo siento, debió de ser muy duro –el hombre decidió cambiar de tema por el momento, pues era obvio que este afectaba mucho a la muchacha Ahora que tu padre no está ¿tienes algún familiar más en Raendor, alguien que pueda cuidarte cuando regreses?

–En realidad no –ella soltó un suspiro–, mi madre murió en un incendio que hubo en palacio cuando yo tenía seis años. Apenas la recuerdo.

–Lo siento. Otra vez –Aragorn se disculpó, afligido–. No quería traerte a la mente esos recuerdos, te juro que no era mi intención. Solo quería saber si estarás protegida cuando vuelvas –se excusó.

–No te preocupes. Pasó hace mucho tiempo, ya está superado –sonrió– Mi padre solía decir que me parezco a ella, excepto en los ojos, ella tenía unos preciosos ojos azules. Yo en cambio heredé los ojos de mi padre.

No muy lejos de esta pareja, caminaban Légolas y Boromir. El elfo no había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación de sus compañeros. Sabía que no era lo correcto pero se disculpaba con la excusa de que seguía sin fiarse de la recién llegada.

–Bueno ¿Algo interesante? –Boromir entornó media sonrisa

–¿Disculpa? –Légolas miró a su compañero desconcertado.

–No le has quitado los ojos de encima a la muchacha desde que partimos, y apuesto a que tampoco te has perdido su conversación.

–No es lo que tú piensas –se excusó–, es solo, que no me parece adecuado, ni seguro que Aragorn haya decido confiar en ella con tanta facilidad.

–Creo que le das demasiada importancia. Es apenas una cría, no podría dañar a nadie.

–Os tiene a todos encandilados con su belleza, y sois incapaces de ver más allá del exterior. Sé que oculta algo y pienso averiguar qué es –Esto último lo dijo más para sí mismo, que para su acompañante.

* * *

El inicio del ascenso por la montaña no fue demasiado difícil, pero a medida que avanzaban este se complicaba cada vez más. Decidieron parar unas horas pues los hobbits no podrían seguir más adelante sin haber recuperado fuerzas.

Mientras los demás descansaban Aragorn le contó a Gandalf lo que había averiguado de la joven.

–Entonces ¿dices que hubo otro mago, que tampoco pudo usar su magia en ella? –susurró el anciano

–Así es, ¿A qué crees que se puede deber?

–Sólo existen dos posibilidades –respondió– La primera es algo que ya sospeché cuando la conocimos, pero lo que me dices ahora confirma que Kassidy posee un considerable poder mágico, sin embargo aún está latente. Mientras no sea capaz de reconocerlo y controlarlo, su mente se auto programa para rechazar la magia.

–Pero al final la salvaste –añadió Aragorn–, cuando recayó, ¿no utilizaste tu magia entonces?

–No fue así. Yo solo la ayudé a que conectara con su poder. En realidad, creo que la flecha de Légolas no le causó un daño tan grave, pero ella así lo creyó, y entonces su subconsciente creó una ilusión que dañó su propio cuerpo. Cuando intentó huir no recordaba que la flecha la había alcanzado, por eso estaba bien, pero cuando yo se lo mencioné volvió a suceder, de hecho, no se comenzó a curar hasta que conseguí que confiara en que mejoraría –ante la mirada de asombro del hombre, el mago intentó explicarse mejor– ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? Creó diferentes ilusiones y las hizo reales dependiendo de lo que ella pensaba que estaba sucediendo. Y todo sin ni siquiera ser consciente de su poder, imagínate una magia así en manos del enemigo.

–Por eso la quiere el señor oscuro –Aragorn la miró, estaba sentada junto a los demás, alrededor de una pequeña hoguera, mientras charlaba animadamente con los hobbits quienes no dejaban de hacerle reír. Parecía difícil que algo tan delicado pudiera encerrar tanto poder. Pero entonces su mirada se posó en el anillo que Frodo llevaba colgando. Desde luego nunca te podías fiar de las apariencias– ¿Y la otra posibilidad? –preguntó.

–Demasiado aterradora para ni siquiera considerarla. –Con estas palabras el mago dio fin a la conversación.

* * *

_Ooh que querrá decir Gandalf O.O_

_Espero que os haya gustado, dejad reviews!_

_Ah y gracias SilverTheHedgehog13, por tu comentario, espero no decepcionar con lo que siga escribiendo ;)_


	3. Rebelaciones

**REBELACIONES**

Durante los días siguientes a su primer encuentro, Kassidy había entablado buena relación con casi todos sus compañeros, la mayoría en seguida había dejado de considerarla una posible enemiga y no tardaron en rebelarle el verdadero propósito de su misión.

Los hobbits no cesaban de atosigarla con preguntas sobre su reino y su vida como princesa, mientras que ella hacía lo propio sobre la comarca y sus costumbres. Gimli no perdía ocasión para hablarle de los múltiples talentos de los enanos en los más diversos campos, desde la lucha y la forja de armas, hasta las fiestas y celebraciones.

A todo atendía la joven fascinada pues hasta el momento, cualquier conocimiento acerca de esas distintas culturas, se debía básicamente a los libros que de vez en cuando, podía leer a escondidas en la biblioteca de palacio, ya que su padre consideraba innecesario en su formación todo aquello que sucediera más allá de las fronteras de su reino. Sin embargo ella solía apañárselas para poder aprender cosas nuevas de la Tierra Media y estar al tanto de lo que en esta sucedía, normalmente a través de algún sirviente de palacio, quienes adoraban cotillear. Así fue como se enteró de los rumores acerca del nuevo ascenso al poder de Sauron y la guerra que se cernía sobre el continente.

Boromir aunque había mostrado cierto recelo en un principio, pronto había comenzado a tratarla muy cortésmente, tal como un buen caballero debía comportarse con una dama de alta alcurnia, según él decía

Dadas las anteriores experiencias de la joven con los magos, una vez que se enteró de que Gandalf era uno de ellos, le costó comenzar a confiar en él. Pero el anciano era tan diferente de aquel que había conocido, que no le quedó más remedio que dejar de juzgarlos bajo el mismo patrón. Tenía que reconocer que se había sentido intimidada por este. La miraba como esperando que algo extraño fuera a suceder en cualquier momento y sus preguntas muchas veces estaban fuera de lo que muchos considerarían simple curiosidad. Hasta que una noche durante una de esas escasas paradas para recuperar fuerzas, se la había llevado aparte del grupo y le había contado sus sospechas acerca de por qué Sauron podía tener interés en ella.

Su primera reacción fue de total negación. No podía tener magia, la odiaba. Durante toda su vida había sido una tortura para ella. El dolor que había llegado a experimentar durante aquellas largas sesiones habría sido insufrible incluso para los hombres más fornidos, eso unido a la continua frustración de su padre… simplemente no podía concebir tener que repetir algo así.

Se había alejado corriendo hasta encontrar un buen lugar donde poder desahogarse a solas. No muy lejos halló un claro por el que discurría un pequeño arroyo. Se sentó cerca del agua y dejó que las lágrimas comenzaran a resbalar por su rostro.

Era la primera vez que lloraba desde que había salido de Raendor, y todo el miedo y frustración de los últimos días la asaltaron de golpe. Se dejó llevar, pues estaba harta de tragarse sus emociones. Desde pequeña su padre le había obligado a mostrarse siempre fría e inquebrantable, lo que iba en contra de su naturaleza, pero no le había quedado otra opción que obedecer, ya que las órdenes del rey eran incuestionables, y sus castigos carecían de piedad. Pero ahora que estaba sola por fin podía desatar sus emociones.

Seguía sentada junto al arroyo, mientras descargaba toda su frustración en el llanto, cuando el viento a su alrededor comenzó a soplar cada vez más fuerte. Al principio no le dio importancia, pero la intensidad aumentaba demasiado deprisa, las hojas de los árboles volaban por todas partes y estos parecían a punto de desplomarse. La joven se puso en pie asustada. Sentía una gran energía surgiendo de su interior, no sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que ella era la causante del tifón, y cuanto más aumentaba su miedo, también lo hacía la fuerza con la que golpeaba el viento.

– ¡Kassidy! –la muchacha vio a Aragorn intentado llegar hasta ella.

– ¡Aléjate de mí! –Gritó ella– ¡No quiero hacerte daño!

–No me vas a hacer daño –el hombre seguía avanzando a pesar de las inclemencias del tiempo.

– ¡Márchate! –la joven alzó la voz, con lágrimas en los ojos

Una rama de considerable tamaño se desprendió de un árbol y salió volando en dirección al montaraz, pero este consiguió esquivarla antes de que lo derribara. Con un gran esfuerzo, el hombre llegó hasta la chica y le colocó ambas manos en los hombros.

– ¡Kassidy, mírame! –intentó hacerse oír por encima del ruido del viento–No me voy a ir, sé que tienes miedo, pero esta vez no estás sola. Tienes que ser fuerte, yo te ayudaré a superarlo, pero tienes que ser fuerte.

–Pero ya estoy cansada de ser fuerte –la joven se desplomó contra el pecho de Aragorn, quien la abrazó, intentando consolarla. Poco a poco la muchacha consiguió tranquilizarse y al mismo tiempo el viento fue amainando, hasta convertirse en una suave brisa

–Tranquila, ya ha pasado –susurró el hombre, acariciándole suavemente el cabello –Lo has conseguido, has sido muy valiente

–Yo no soy valiente –ella se apartó de él y se secó las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban–. Soy un fraude.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –él se volvió a acercar a ella

–Porque sí, porque nunca he sido valiente. Sigo estando asustada, lo único que hago es ocultar el miedo y el dolor, ocultarlos todo lo profundo que puedo –el semblante de la chica estaba serio ahora–. Es lo que siempre me han enseñado, nunca dejarme llevar por mis emociones. Esta es una de las pocas veces que lo he hecho, y mira lo que ha pasado. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. –Sus ojos enfocaban el suelo mientras pronunciaba estas palabras.

Él le colocó una mano bajo la barbilla a la joven, alzándole el rostro

–Los miedos más difíciles de superar no son lo que vienen de afuera, sino los que surgen de nuestro interior. Quizás ahora pienses eso, pero te engañas a ti misma si crees que no eres valiente. Has pasado por mucho y sigues adelante, da igual cual haya sido la estrategia, lo que cuenta es la fortaleza que has mantenido, y eso nadie lo puede negar. Con el tiempo podrás mostrar todas tus emociones, te lo prometo. Gandalf te enseñará a controlar tu poder, y también puedes contar conmigo, para lo que sea – Añadió con una sonrisa

– ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? –ella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa

–No veo motivos para no serlo –se encogió de hombros–. Venga volvamos con los demás, deben de estar preocupados –Juntos regresaron al lugar donde habían dejado a sus compañeros.

* * *

Kassidy no sabía cómo, pero el montaraz, siempre hallaba las mejores palabras para consolarla. Cuando estaba con él no se sentía continuamente juzgada, sino cómoda y resguardada.

Por su parte, Aragorn no podía ignorar el instinto de protección que la muchacha había despertado en él desde el primer momento en el que la vio. En un principio creyó que se debía a lo frágil y delicada que parecía, tan joven y sola en una tierra totalmente nueva… cualquiera sentiría el deber de ampararla. Pero cuanto más la conocía, más se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Kassidy era fuerte, después de todas las desgracias que había vivido, entre ellas la pérdida de ambos padres, y el haber tenido que abandonar su hogar, ella seguía hacia delante, sin hundirse. Así lo había demostrado cuando Gandalf le contó lo de sus poderes. Aunque en un primer momento le costó asimilarlo, pronto afrontó la situación con madurez, aprovechando cada instante con el mago para aprender algo acerca de su recién descubierta condición. Por otro lado, la joven le resultaba extrañamente familiar, como si ya se conocieran desde hace años.

Habían decidido no informar todavía a los demás miembros de la compañía sobre lo que habían descubierto de Kassidy. Solo Gandalf y Aragorn lo sabían, ya que por el momento desconocían el alcance de la magia de la joven. Aún estaban sorprendidos por el incidente del viento, de hecho cuando habían llegado con el resto de la compañía, estos estaban convencidos de que lo que acababa de pasar, había sido un auténtico ciclón.

El mago comenzó a intentar enseñarle las bases para controlar esta nueva capacidad, pero al parecer, en ella la magia no funcionaba como en el anciano. Los hechizos que recitaba no surtían efecto, sin embargo, cuando comenzaba a enfadarse, al verse incapaz de llevar a cabo lo que su maestro consideraba relativamente sencillo, siempre volvían a suceder cosas extrañas. En una ocasión Gandalf le pidió que se concentrara en una pequeña piedra, para hacerla levitar mediante un encantamiento. La piedra no se movió un milímetro, pero alrededor de la chica comenzaron a crecer pequeñas llamas, que iban en aumento a la par que su exacerbación por ver inútiles sus esfuerzos. Ella permaneció ajena al desastre que estaba provocando, hasta que el mago consiguió detener el inminente incendio, no sin sudor, siempre le costaba contrarrestar las reacciones sobrenaturales que devenían de las emociones de su nueva aprendiz.

Él único que parecía seguir desconfiando de la muchacha era Légolas, aunque intentara disimularlo, Kassidy sabía que no dejaba de vigilarla. Con ella se comportaba de manera distante, mientras que con los demás era agradable y jovial. Esto la irritaba bastante, ya que consideraba la actitud del elfo carente de todo fundamento, además, él le debía una disculpa, después de todo le había clavado una flecha. Si alguien tenía derecho a estar enfadada era ella, no Légolas.

* * *

El ascenso por la montaña comenzó sin demasiadas complicaciones, pero a medida que iban avanzando tanto la nieve como las tormentas se volvían más frecuentes y violentas.

La compañía realizaba el camino, esforzándose al máximo pero la dificultad iba en aumento, sobre todo para los hobbits, quienes apenas podían seguir el ritmo de los demás.

Légolas, debido a su ligereza y agilidad, era el que mejor llevaba la marcha ya que apenas se hundía en la nieve, a diferencia de los demás. Curiosamente, solo Kassidy era capaz de estar a su altura, pues apenas mostraba fatiga, y caminaba de una forma casi tan ligera como la del elfo. Sin embargo fue este último quien sintió algo oscuro cerniéndose sobre ellos.

–El viento arrastra una voz cruel –avisó a los que lo seguían

– ¡Es Saruman! –Gandalf exclamó. Acto seguido un grupo de rocas de desprendió de la cima, cayendo muy cerca de donde ellos se encontraban

– ¡Intenta derrumbar la montaña! –Gritó Aragorn– ¡Debemos volver!

–No, eso es exactamente lo que quiere –respondió el mago. Pero no pudo decir mucho más pues en ese momento un rayo cayó en la montaña, provocando que una gran cantidad de nieve se desmoronase sobre la compañía, sepultándolos.

Durante unos instantes todo permaneció en completo silencio, pero entonces unos brazos comenzaron a asomarse, abriéndose paso entre la nieve

– ¡Frodo! ¡Sam! –Aragorn encontró a sus compañeros hobbits y poco a poco los ayudó a salir, al igual que Boromir hacía con Merry y Pippin.

Cuando todos consiguieron liberarse temporalmente del alud, el hombre de Gondor se acercó a Gandalf

–Hay que descender de la montaña –dijo–, tomemos el paso de Rohan y crucemos al oeste hasta mi ciudad.

–Rohan nos acerca demasiado a Isengard, ahí está Saruman –replicó el montaraz

– ¡Si no podemos pasar sobre la montaña, pasemos bajo ella! –exclamó Gimli emocionado –Atravesemos las Minas de Moria

–Que el portador del anillo decida –resolvió el mago

–No podemos quedarnos aquí –Boromir parecía desesperado–, sería la muerte para los hobbits

La duda asaltó la mente de Frodo, por una parte estaba deseando dejar esa terrible montaña, pero era consciente de que Moria no eran una solución idónea, sino Gandalf no los habría llevado hasta ahí.

–Atravesemos las minas –dijo finalmente.

* * *

Les llevó tres largas jornadas volver a descender la cordillera, pero finalmente lo lograron. Así pusieron rumbo hacia las puertas de las tan temidas minas.

En comparación con el avance por las laderas montañosas, este resultaba sencillo y en poco tiempo pudieron divisar los muros de Moria, situados a la orilla de una oscura laguna.

Los ojos de Gimli brillaban de emoción, al verse tan cerca del hogar de su primo Baldin, con resolución se colocó a la cabeza de la compañía guiándolos hasta la entrada.

–Cerradas las puertas de los enanos son invisibles –informó

–Cierto Gimli –asintió Gandalf–, ni sus artífices pueden encontrarlas si sus secretos caen en el olvido.

–Por qué no me sorprende –murmuró Légolas.

–Ahora veamos –el mago, se aproximó al muro palpándolo cuidadosamente–. Solo refleja la luz de las estrellas y de la luna –se dio la vuelta dejando que la luz del astro iluminara de lleno la pared

Entonces para sorpresa de todos, una gran puerta apareció en el muro, rodeada de extrañas frases en caracteres élficos

–Asombroso –susurró Merry

–Se lee –Gandalf se acercó otra vez a la puerta–, "Las puertas de Durin, señor de Moria, habla amigo y entra"

– ¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó Kassidy intrigada

–Es sencillo, mi querida niña –respondió el anciano–, si eres amigo di la contraseña y las puertas se abrirán. –A continuación comenzó a recitar una serie de palabras en élfico, pero estas permanecieron tal y como estaban.

–No se abren –observó Pippin– ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?

–Aporrear esto con tu cabeza Peregrín Tuk, y si eso no funciona, al menos tendré algo de paz para pensar.

El hobbit agachó la cabeza, ofendido, Kassidy le puso una mano en el hombro intentando animarlo, a lo que este respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras Gandalf seguía recitando extrañas frases, los demás miembros del grupo se sentaron en algún lugar cercano a este, observándolo.

Merry, aburrido por la espera, lanzó una piedra al agua, pero en seguida fue detenido por Aragorn

–No molestéis al agua –advirtió

–Tenemos que entrar ya –dijo Kassidy a Aragorn, con la mirada puesta en la laguna–, siento algo extraño proveniente del agua.

Al lado de Gandalf, Frodo que había estado observando las puertas, se acercó al mago.

–Es un acertijo, ¿Cómo se dice amigo en élfico? –preguntó al anciano

–Mellon –en cuanto pronunció la palabra las puertas se abrieron dejando paso a la compañía– ¡Oh por fin! jajajaja

El enano fue el primero en levantarse y adentrarse en el interior de la montaña, seguido de cerca por los demás

–Pronto, mi princesa, podréis disfrutar de la famosa hospitalidad de los enanos. Rugientes hogueras, cerveza de malta y rica carne deshuesada, pues esto, es el hogar de mi primo Baldin. Y lo llaman mina –dijo irónicamente–, una mina –Gimli dejó de hablar cuando Gandalf, encendió su vara iluminando la estancia y, dejando así a la vista varios cadáveres de enanos dispersos por el suelo

–Esto no es una mina –susurró Boromir–. Es una tumba

Légolas examinó una flecha de uno de los esqueletos

–Trasgos –dijo

Rápidamente el grupo sacó las armas y se reunió, retrocediendo hacia la salida

–Debimos ir por el paso de Rohan y nunca entrar aquí –Boromir mantenía la espada en alto– Vámonos ahora mismo, salgamos de aquí.

A pesar del obvio peligro que encontrarían en el interior de la mina, esta seguía siendo la mejor opción para Kassidy, ya que sentía cada vez más cerca la amenaza proveniente de la laguna.

Sus temores en seguida se vieron confirmados, cuando un enorme tentáculo salió del agua y agarró a Frodo por la pierna, arrastrándolo al interior del lago. El hobbit comenzó a gritar y forcejear desesperado.

– ¡Frodo! –gritó Sam corriendo a ayudar a su amigo, sacó la espada y cortó el tentáculo. Por un instante pareció que todo había pasado, pero de pronto una gran cantidad de ellos, salieron disparados del interior del agua, volviendo a apresar al hobbit y atacando a los demás.

Aunque hacían lo que podían por defenderse e intentar liberar a su amigo, los tentáculos eran demasiados. El mediano fue alzado por el que lo sostenía y llevado hasta el centro de la laguna, desde donde vio surgir a la temible criatura que los estaba asaltando. Esta abrió unas impresionantes fauces, repletas de afilados dientes, dispuesta a tragárselo, sin embargo una flecha de Légolas dio en el tentáculo que lo sujetaba, lo que provocó que lo soltara. El hobbit ya se veía precipitándose inexorablemente hacia la boca del monstruo, cuando oyó una voz gritar su nombre.

De repente dejó de caer, quedándose suspendido en el aire, como si flotara. Dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde vino la voz y vio a Kassidy, que mantenía una mano en alto apuntando hacia él, acto seguido con un movimiento de esta, lo atrajo hacia la orilla y él calló en brazos de Boromir.

–A las minas –gritó Gandalf

Todos se dirigieron hacia donde el mago había ordenado, seguidos de la criatura que comenzaba a salir del lago. Consiguieron entrar, pero el monstruo también lo intentaba, no obstante era demasiado grande y pesado, con lo que provocó que la entrada se derrumbase sobre él. Dejando a la compañía atrapada en el interior.

–Solo nos queda una opción ahora –dijo el mago–, enfrentarnos a la oscuridad de Moria.

–Espera Gandalf –Légolas se puso en pie–, creo que antes de continuar alguien tiene algo que explicar –miró a Kassidy

La joven bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada, habían descubierto su secreto.

* * *

_Bueno espero que os haya gustado el cap XD_

_¡Gracias por leer! :)_


	4. En las minas

**EN LAS MINAS**

–Cierto –señaló Boromir–, yo también vi lo que hizo.

–Lo siento, de veras –se disculpó ella–, quería decíroslo, pero ni si quiera yo entiendo porque me pasa esto.

–Eres una hechicera y nos lo has estado ocultando desde el principio –el elfo parecía enfadado–. Sabía que no se podía confiar en ti.

La muchacha iba a protestar cuando Aragorn intervino.

–Kassidy no tiene la culpa –dijo–, ella también desconocía lo de sus poderes hasta que la conocimos. Fuimos Gandalf y yo quienes lo descubrimos y le pedimos que lo mantuviera en secreto por el momento. Tienes razón Légolas, debimos habéroslo dicho antes, pero el error fue nuestro, no queríamos confundiros hasta que tuviéramos todas las repuestas.

–Por esto ambos desaparecías tan a menudo, ¿No es así Gandalf? –preguntó Merry.

–Así es –confirmó–, y veo que mi tiempo no ha sido en vano. –Sonrió a la princesa.

Sam se acercó a Kassidy

–Mi señora, he de decir que no importa cuántos secretos estéis ocultando, le habéis salvado la vida a mi amo, y os estaré eternamente agradecido.

–Cierto –Frodo se unió a ambos–, os debo la vida.

– ¡Sí! –exclamó Pippin– Sois una heroína.

La joven no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la reacción de los hobbits.

–Todos le debemos algo –añadió el enano– Si no hubiese sido por vos, esa criatura se habría tragado a Frodo, y con él, al anillo, y este nunca podría ser destruido

–Aguda observación, maestro enano– señaló el mago.

– ¿Qué decís ahora señor elfo? –el enano miró al aludido, que observaba las reacciones de sus compañeros, atónito.

Légolas se mantuvo en silencio un momento

–Tenéis razón –dijo finalmente, a continuación miró a la muchacha– Te debo una disculpa, puede que te prejuzgara desde el principio, y quizás me haya equivocado. Un poco –añadió– Le has salvado la vida a Frodo y te lo agradezco.

– ¡Vaya! –Kassidy se quedó realmente sorprendida– Nunca pensé que oiría eso de tus labios

–No te acostumbres –respondió él, divertido

–Pero, ¿Qué es eso de haberte equivocado "un poco"? –una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial, la joven reaccionó– Me acusaste de ser una espía, me amenazaste y casi me matas. Creo que me debes algo más que un "puede que me haya equivocado un poco".

–He dicho que no te acostumbres –el elfo comenzó a andar

–Yo que vos, me conformaba, princesa –dijo el enano–, eso es bastante viniendo de un orejas picudas.

–No creo que se vaya a conformar –respondió Aragorn, entretenido con la situación.

Al ver que sus compañeros podrían enzarzarse en una discusión interminable, Gandalf también se puso en marcha.

–Seguidme –dijo–, son cuatro jornadas de viaje hasta el otro lado. Confiemos en que nuestra presencia pase inadvertida.

* * *

Gandalf, quien ya había estado en las minas en una ocasión, hacía de guía a través de los distintos pasillos, salas y recovecos. El lugar parecía un auténtico laberinto.

Por fin, tras mucho caminar decidieron realizar una parada. Se encontraban en una antecámara ni demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeña, probablemente fuese una especie de sala de reuniones cuando los enanos aún habitaban las minas, pero ahora todo estaba muy deteriorado, con lo que era imposible asegurarlo.

Encendieron una pequeña hoguera, alrededor de la cual se situaron para dar cuenta de una ligera comida.

–Con que… magia –Boromir estaba sentado al lado de Kassidy–, está bien tener otro hechicero en el grupo –dijo el hombre–, nos resultará útil en la batalla

–No creo que mi magia vaya a ser de mucha ayuda –contestó ella–, al menos de momento. No tengo ni idea de cómo controlarla. Lo de antes fue pura suerte.

–Así que si nos ataca una hueste de orcos, solo serías una carga –Légolas esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

–Yo no he dicho eso –la joven le lanzó una mirada desafiante y se acercó a él extendiendo una mano–. Déjame tu arco.

–No me despojo de mis armas a no ser que sea totalmente necesario –dijo sorprendido por la petición.

–Vamos, Légolas déjaselo –intercedió Aragorn divertido.

Aun receloso decidió hacer caso a su amigo y le dio a la muchacha el arco y una flecha

– ¿Ahora qué? –Preguntó– ¿Vas a ponerte a tocarlo como si fuera un arpa? –el elfo arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Ella lo ignoró y se dirigió a Merry

–Cuando te avise lánzala al aire –Kassidy le dio una manzana al hobbit y luego se situó en el extremo más lejano de la sala, a muchos metros de distancia de sus compañeros. Todos la observaban intrigados. Ella tensó el arco– ¡Ahora!

El mediano arrojó la fruta al aire y esta comenzó a caer, pero antes de llegar al suelo la flecha de la joven atravesó la manzana limpiamente, partiéndola por la mitad. Tras un breve silencio, todos comenzaron a felicitarla, sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver.

– ¡Guau! –Exclamó Merry– Ha sido impresionante.

– ¿Dónde aprendiste a disparar así? –preguntó Frodo

–Siempre he tenido muy buenos reflejos –ella se encogió de hombros–, además llevo toda mi vida encerrada en un palacio, en algo tenía que matar el tiempo y, el arpa no era lo mío –añadió mirando al elfo con una sonrisa desafiante– Gracias por el arco.

–Sois una caja de sorpresas, jovencita –dijo Gimli.

– ¿Aún crees que soy una carga? –le preguntó al elfo con una mueca irónica

–Ya lo veremos –respondió Légolas, aunque no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara a su rostro.

* * *

Reanudaron la marcha a la mañana siguiente y continuaron recorriendo la mina, descansando lo justo e imprescindible, ya que querían abandonar ese oscuro lugar lo antes posible.

Llevaban ya tres días en el interior de la montaña, cuando Gandalf se detuvo tras reconocer que no sabía por dónde debían ir a continuación.

El mago estaba sentado algo alejado de los demás, con su pipa en la mano, intentando recordar cuál era el camino que deberían seguir.

–Gandalf –Kassidy se acercó a él– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

El anciano asintió e hizo un gesto indicando que se sentara a su lado, ella obedeció y se acomodó junto a este.

–Dime, pequeña.

–He estado pensando en los momentos en los que practicamos magia – comenzó–, intentaba averiguar porque entonces no era capaz ni de hacer que una piedra se elevara unos centímetros del suelo, y sin embargo no puedo olvidar lo ocurrido con el viento en aquel claro, o como conseguí hacer levitar a Frodo

El mago la miró, invitándola a continuar.

–La cuestión es que todavía, solo logro hacer magia, cuando me enfado o me asusto, cuando mis emociones se apoderan de mí –la expresión de la muchacha mostraba una profunda preocupación– y no sé cómo evitarlo.

–Yo he de concentrarme y recordar un montón de palabras extrañas para realizar un hechizo –Gandalf observó a su aprendiz–. No tienes que evitar nada, tu magia es instintiva, es pura y muy poderosa. Posees un don natural por el que muchos matarían, tienes que aprender a aceptarlo, y el control llegará poco a poco.

–Pero si eso nunca llega a suceder acabaré haciéndole daño a alguien, y no quiero vivir con esa carga –bajó el tono de voz hasta que apenas fue un susurro–. Sé que es un pensamiento egoísta, pero a veces deseo poder volver atrás. Mi vida en Raendor parece ahora tan lejana. Ojalá nada hubiera ocurrido.

–Eso desean quienes viven estos tiempos, pero no les toca a ellos decidir. Lo único que podemos decidir es que hacer con el tiempo que se nos ha dado. Hay otras fuerzas en este mundo, mi niña, además de la bondad y el mal. Estás destinada a hacer grandes cosas, sino no se te habría concedido un don tan valioso, pero lo que hagas con él dependerá solo de ti misma, y eso es un pensamiento alentador, ¿no crees?

Kassidy esbozó una sonrisa, más animada por las palabras del mago.

– ¡Oh! Es por ahí. –Afirmó él de repente.

– ¡Se ha acordado! –Merry se puso en pie de un salto, contento por poder seguir el viaje.

–En realidad no, pero el aire no está tan viciado aquí abajo. En caso de duda Meriadoc, sigue siempre tu olfato –dijo Gandalf guiando a sus compañeros a través de una nueva galería.

Las estrechas escaleras que descendían les llevaron a otra habitación. El mago dejó que la luz de su báculo aumentara de intensidad para iluminar mejor el lugar. En ese momento ninguno de los presentes pudo contener su asombro. Una enorme y majestuosa estancia repleta de altas columnas, se extendía ante ellos.

–Contemplad el gran reino y ciudad de la mina del enano. –Anunció Gandalf

El semblante de todos los miembros de la compañía mostraba gran admiración.

–Un regalo para la vista, sin duda –dijo Sam

Continuaron avanzando hasta el final de la grandiosa estancia, donde vieron la entrada a una habitación de menor tamaño. Las puertas estaban entreabiertas y, a través de ellas se divisaba un féretro de piedra blanco

– ¡Noooo! –Gimli echó a correr hacia este. Se arrodilló en frente del sepulcro y comenzó a sollozar comedidamente

–Aquí yace Baldin, hijo de Zukin, señor de Moria –leyó Gandalf en la piedra de la tumba–. Ha muerto entonces, tal y como yo temía.

En el interior del cuarto, además del féretro del primo de Gimli, estaban también los cadáveres de otros tres enanos. Uno de estos descansaba con un libro en sus manos. El mago se agachó y lo recogió.

–Han tomado el puente y la segunda sala –comenzó a leer–, atrancamos las puertas, pero no podremos frenarlos por mucho tiempo. El suelo tiembla, tambores, tambores en lo profundo. No podemos salir.

Mientras Gandalf leía, Pippin sin querer chocó contra uno de los esqueletos que estaba apostado en el borde de un pozo, provocando que este se precipitara al fondo del foso, causando un considerable estruendo en la caída.

– ¡Tuk insensato! Tírate tú la próxima vez y líbranos de tu estupidez –lo reprendió el mago.

Un ruido procedente de las profundidades de la mina comenzó a resonar por toda la sala. En su vaina, la espada de Frodo emitió un brillo azulado.

– ¡Orcos! –avisó Légolas

Boromir corrió a cerrar las puertas por las que habían entrado, apartándose justo al tiempo en el que dos flechas se clavaron en ellas.

– ¡Atrás! No os separéis de Gandalf –ordenó Aragorn a los hobbits y a la muchacha

–Tienen un trol de las cavernas –informó Boromir, a la vez que colocaba un poste en la puerta para atrancarla

Se retiró al fondo de la estancia con sus compañeros, todos sacaron sus armas.

–Ten –Légolas le dio un arco a Kassidy–, ahora comprobaremos si eres o no una carga- un gesto retador se dibujó en su rostro.

Como respuesta ella tensó el arma, al mismo tiempo que el elfo. Ambos apuntaron hacia las puertas, a punto de romperse por la fuerza que sus enemigos ejercían al otro lado.

– ¡Dejad que vengan! –Gimli se subió a la tumba de su primo– ¡Aún queda un enano con vida en Moria!

Entonces la entrada cedió y una gran multitud de orcos irrumpió en el interior de la sala.

El primero en entrar fue enseguida abatido por una flecha de Légolas, tras cargar de nuevo, se disponía a acabar con el siguiente, pero otra saeta ya le había acertado en medio de la frente. Miró a su lado, Kassidy le sonrió con superioridad mientras colocaba otra flecha en su arco.

–Creía que los elfos erais más rápidos –disparó, atinando a otro orco

Entre los dos consiguieron acabar con unos cuantos antes de que pudieran si quiera acercarse.

– ¡Cargad! –gritó Gandalf

Pronto la lucha se volvió realmente encarnizada. Gimli atacaba con auténtica furia, guiado por las ansias de vengar a su primo y los hobbits usaban sus espadas defendiéndose con saña. Aragorn y Boromir hacían gala de sus excelentes habilidades como espadachines.

Kassidy no cesaba de lanzar una flecha tras otra, apenas dejando que los orcos se le acercasen. Sin embargo, cuando acababa de derribar a uno, otro se aproximó demasiado por lo que rápidamente le dio una certera patada en el estómago, el orco se dobló por la mitad debido al dolor, pero antes de que pudiera recuperarse, la muchacha ya le había lanzado otra flecha. En ese momento una fugaz saeta le pasó a escasos centímetros de la oreja, clavándose en el pecho de un orco que cayó detrás de ella, impidiendo que este la atravesara con su espada. Desde el lugar del que provino la flecha Légolas hizo un ademan de burla.

– ¡Creía que eras más rápida! –gritó el elfo sin dejar de atacar a sus enemigos.

Entonces un enorme trol entró en la sala, Légolas le disparó varias flechas pero estas no terminaban de abatirlo, la criatura siguió avanzando hacia Frodo, el hobbit no tardó en verse acorralado.

Aprovechando que todos se centraban en ayudar a Frodo, los orcos que quedaban rodearon a la muchacha.

– ¡Coged a la chica! –gritó el que parecía el líder

Los orcos obedecieron y la joven pronto se vio apartada de los demás, logró acabar con unos cuantos, pero eran demasiados para ella sola, pues sus compañeros seguían luchando contra el trol, ajenos a su situación.

Los orcos cada vez la cercaban más, atinó a uno en pleno pecho y sin apenas darse la vuelta golpeó con el arco a otro que se le acercaba por la espalda, acto seguido vio como una espada se dirigía hacia su cabeza, logrando esquivarla por milímetros.

– ¡No la matéis! –Oyó que ordenaba un orco– El amo la quiere con vida

Finalmente entre varios, consiguieron desarmarla. Dos de ellos la agarraron impidiéndole moverse y comenzaron a arrastrarla hacia el exterior de la sala.

– ¡Soltadme! –gritó la muchacha.


	5. ¡Corred insensatos!

_No pensaba actualizar tan pronto, pero es que hoy es mi cumple y pensé, venga voy a poner un capi a modo regalillo XD jajaja_

_Bueno, espero que os guste y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, de verdad que me encanta leerlos._

**¡CORRED INSENSATOS!**

A pesar del tumulto Légolas escuchó a la joven y vio como los orcos se la llevaban.

– ¡Kassidy! –gritó. Sin dilación acudió a socorrerla. Acabó con los orcos que se interponían en su camino y logró acertarle a uno de los que la sujetaban.

Esto le bastó a la joven para liberar un brazo, arrebatarle la espada al orco caído y clavársela en el pecho al que aún la agarraba.

Por fin libre corrió con sus compañeros a tiempo de ver como Pippin, subido a la cabeza del trol, intentaba clavarle su espada. La muchacha recogió el arco que había perdido y le lanzó una flecha a la criatura atinándole en un ojo, el trol se tambaleó desorientado, y otra saeta disparada por Légolas le atravesó la garganta, derribándolo definitivamente.

Una vez la criatura cayó, todos fueron hacia Frodo, quien estaba tirado en el suelo debido a la estocada que le había asestado el trol. Aragorn lo levantó y el hobbit tosió.

–Está vivo –Sam suspiró aliviado, al igual que los demás.

–Estoy bien –dijo Frodo al darse cuenta de que todos lo observaban.

–Deberías estar muerto, eso podría haber atravesado a un jabalí –el montaraz estaba realmente sorprendido. Entonces Frodo abrió su camisa mostrando la cota de malla que llevaba.

– ¡Mithril! –observó Gimli asombrado.

Pero no había tiempo para celebraciones, los pasos de más enemigos aproximándose se oían cada vez más cercanos

–Al puente, rápido –Gandalf salió en primer lugar, seguido por los demás.

Atravesaron las puertas derrumbadas por los orcos y salieron de nuevo a la enorme estancia de las columnas. Corrían todo lo que podían, pero una ingente cantidad de trasgos procedentes de todas partes, tanto del suelo como del techo, no tardaron en rodearlos.

Los tenían completamente acorralados, sin embargo un leve estruendo hizo que los trasgos huyeran despavoridos.

–¿Qué nueva criatura es esta? –susurró Boromir

El semblante de Gandalf mostraba angustia.

–El balrog, un demonio del mundo antiguo. Este enemigo nos supera a todos –dijo– ¡Corred!

Sin dilación obedecieron, dirigiéndose a la salida de la sala. Tras atravesarla, llegaron a un enorme abismo bordeado por unas escaleras medio derruidas, que constituían el único camino hacia el puente que por fin los sacaría de la mina.

Comenzaron a descender a toda prisa, hasta que llegaron a un punto donde el camino se había desprendido y un considerable vacío los separaba del otro lado, Légolas fue el primero en saltar, sin mayor complicación, seguido de Gandalf. Boromir cogió a Merry y a Pippin y cruzó con sus compañeros.

Alrededor de ellos las paredes comenzaban a derrumbarse y varias flechas lanzadas desde distintos flancos, los acosaban.

Kassidy derribó a uno de los trasgos con una flecha y acto seguido cargó el arco para disparar a otro, mientras, Aragorn lanzaba a Sam y a Frodo al otro lado. Cuando le tocó el turno a Gimli esté se negó.

-Nadie empuja a un enano- acto seguido se impulsó hacia los demás, pero se quedó corto, con lo que Légolas lo rescato sujetándolo por la barba.

Cuando Aragorn y Kassidy se disponían a cruzar, un nuevo temblor provocó que parte del suelo se derrumbara, imposibilitando que pudieran atravesar el vacío saltando.

Las paredes comenzaron a rugir y del techo cayeron varias rocas, rompiendo la unión entre el trecho en el que ambos se encontraban, y el lugar por donde habían venido. El suelo comenzó a tambalearse al haber perdido su sujeción.

–Aguanta –dijo Aragorn sujetando a la chica por los hombros. La superficie cada vez oscilaba más. Al otro lado sus compañeros solo podían observar, expectantes.

Entonces, lo que quedaba de las escaleras donde ambos se encontraban, se deslizó vertiginosamente hacia delante, reduciendo el espacio que los separaba de los demás

– ¡Ahora! –gritó el montaraz.

Los dos saltaron y Kassidy cayó en los brazos de Légolas, salvándose de precipitarse al abismo por muy poco.

–Ya me debes dos –sonrió el elfo, aun sujetando a la joven. La posó en el suelo y siguieron a sus compañeros.

El puente ya estaba en frente, y con él su salvación. Comenzaron a cruzar, pero entonces, justo detrás de ellos, surgió una terrible criatura. Parecía un demonio, completamente ígneo, con un látigo y una espada también de fuego.

Ya todos habían llegado al otro lado, excepto Gandalf, cuando el balrog se elevó en todo su poder dispuesto a atacar al anciano.

– ¡No puedes pasar! –ordenó el mago– Soy siervo del fuego secreto, administrador de la llama de Anon, tu fuego oscuro es en vano, ¡llama de Udún! –Alzó su vara, de la que surgió un resplandor, rodeándolo como un escudo. La criatura descargó su espada contra él, rompiendo la defensa, pero sin llegar a alcanzar al mago.

El balrog volvió a levantar el arma para acometer contra Gandalf, esta vez sin protección.

–¡Noooo! –Kassidy intentó correr hacia el mago, pero Aragorn la sujetó. Sin embargo al oír la voz de la chica, el demonio detuvo su ataque, por un momento se quedó completamente paralizado.

El mago observó a la chica un instante con una expresión extraña en el rostro, pero enseguida se centró, y clavó su báculo en el puente, provocando que este se derrumbara. El balrog, que aún no había reaccionado, se precipitó al vacío.

Gandalf suspiró aliviado y se dio la vuelta para seguir a sus compañeros, pero entonces el látigo de la criatura surgió del abismo, enganchando al mago por una pierna y arrastrándolo con su dueño. El anciano consiguió sujetarse a lo que quedaba de puente para ver como sus amigos intentaban ir en su ayuda.

–¡Corred insensatos! –acto seguido el mago desapareció cayendo al abismo.

* * *

Recorrieron el tramo que les restaba para salir de la montaña como en una especie de sueño, solo sabían que tenían que alejarse cuanto antes de ese lugar de desolación. Por eso, cuando por fin salieron al exterior, no tardaron en derrumbarse.

Los hobbits se desplomaron en el suelo, llorando la reciente muerte de su amigo, ninguno podía contenerse, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos incansablemente.

A pesar de que el sufrimiento también lo embargaba a él, Aragorn sabía que tenían que continuar.

–¡Légolas haz que se muevan! –ordenó

–Dales un momento, por piedad –protestó Boromir

–Al anochecer estas colinas serán un hervidero de orcos. Debemos llegar a los bosques de Lothorien –el montaraz se dirigió hacia Sam y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

Boromir logró que los demás hobbits se pusieran en marcha y Légolas hizo lo mismo con Gimli. Aragorn se aproximó a Kassidy con intención de consolarla, pero cuando llegó, vio que ella no lloraba como los demás

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó él.

Como respuesta ella asintió

–Vamos, nos estamos rezagando demasiado –la joven comenzó a andar, con una expresión implacable en el rostro. No entendía lo que había pasado, pero estaba segura de que el mago la había mirado con terror, y eso, quizás le dolía más que saber que nunca lo volvería a ver. No quería que esa mirada fuese su último recuerdo sobre Gandalf. Además tenía esa sensación de que, en cuanto dejara que sus emociones afloraran, algo malo sucedería. Tenía que controlarse, fuera como fuera.

Aunque sorprendido por la reacción de la muchacha, Aragorn la siguió, al igual que los demás.

No tardaron en divisar el bosque de Lorien. Se adentraron en la espesura maravillados por el esplendor de la naturaleza que los rodeaba.

–No os alejéis hobbits –dijo Gimli–, cuentan que una peligrosa hechicera habita estos bosques, una bruja elfa de terrible poder, todo el que la mira cae presa de su hechizo. Pues aquí hay un enano al que no embrujará con facilidad, tengo ojos de halcón y oído de zorro. Ops.

Como aparecidos de la nada, un gran grupo de elfos los apuntaban con sus arcos.

–El enano respira tan fuerte como para alcanzarle en la oscuridad –dijo el que parecía el líder. Aragorn se acercó a este, hablándole en élfico.

–Son bosques peligrosos, deberíamos regresar –Gimli aparentaba nerviosismo.

–Ahora estáis en el reino de la dama del bosque, no podéis regresar –contestó el mismo elfo–. Venid, os está esperando.

El elfo y sus compañeros guiaron a la compañía a través de la floresta, hasta la entrada a su ciudad. Si es que se podía llamar ciudad. El lugar era realmente asombroso, los árboles constituían las casas, la hierba era más verde que en cualquier sitio, había varias fuentes dispersas por todas partes, con aguas extraordinariamente cristalinas y todo fluía en perfecta armonía con la naturaleza, sin que nada pareciera fuera de lugar en un bosque.

–Bienvenidos al reino del caballero Celeborn y de Galadriel, dama de la luz.

Se detuvieron ante una gran escalera por la que vieron descender a una pareja de elfos. Ambos eran extraordinariamente hermosos, pero ella tenía algo especial, desprendía luz propia. Llegaron a la base de la escalinata, donde la compañía los aguardaba.

–El enemigo sabe que estáis aquí, la esperanza que hubierais depositado en el secreto ha desaparecido ahora– Celeborn observó a los miembros de la compañía, deteniéndose sobre todo en la joven–. Decidme dónde está Gandalf, ardo en deseos de hablar con él.

–Gandalf el gris no ha franqueado las fronteras de esta tierra, ha caído en la sombra –murmuró Galadriel

–Fue engullido por ambas, la sombra y la llama –dijo Légolas–. Un balrog de Morgoth.

La elfa guardó silencio y estudió los rostros de los presentes uno a uno. Sin embargo, al igual que su esposo, en quien más tiempo se demoró fue en Kassidy. La muchacha aguantó su mirada unos instantes, pero acabó por apartar el rostro. Por algún motivo el examen al que Galadriel la estaba sometiendo le resultaba lacerante, como si al intentar penetrar en su interior, la elfa chocara contra una barrera invisible que tratara de derribar obstinadamente, provocándole un dolor agudo.

–Me recuerdas a tu madre en su juventud –dijo finalmente la dama.

– ¿Conocisteis a mi madre? –preguntó la joven desconcertada. La elfa asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Tuve el honor de coincidir con ella en un par de ocasiones. Es difícil olvidar la gracia de Gilraen la bella. La que dio esperanza a los hombres –añadió, posando su mirada también en Aragorn

–¡No es posible! –exclamó el aludido

–Créeme, Aragorn –la elfa se acercó a ambos–, no fue casualidad que os encontrarais. Los dos sois hijos de Gilraen, descendiente de Aranarth y por tanto legítimos herederos de Isildur.

* * *

_Creo que Aragorn es heredero de Isildur por parte de su padre, pero cambié eso para aclarar otras cosas más adelante. No me odieis mucho :P_

**SilverTheHedgehog13**: me encantan tus comentarios xD, son super graciosos. Tienes razón, igual me pasé un poco con la actitud que le estoy dando a Legolas, espero mejorar eso en adelante :P. Muchas gracias por dejar reviews y leer

**Caliope7**: muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando lo que siga escribiendo :) en cuanto a Legolas y Aragorn, creo que con este cap, queda claro que con uno de los dos, por lo menos no va a acabar jajja.

**Laura: **ya ves que al final Legolas no se lo tomó tan mal,me alegro de que te guste mi historia :)


	6. El espejo de Galadriel

_La parte que está en negrita y cursiva es una visión en el espejo _

**EL ESPEJO DE GALADRIEL**

Aragorn miró a Kassidy, ella parecía tan confundida como él.

–Mi señora –dijo el montaraz dirigiéndose a la elfa–, no pretendo ofenderos, pero lo que afirmáis no puede ser cierto. Kassidy nació en Raendor y mi madre nunca estuvo en la isla. Volvió a Eriador, con los suyos cuando dejó Rivendel y murió allí poco tiempo después.

–Tu confusión es comprensible, Aragorn. Es cierto que la última vez que viste a tu madre ella había vuelto a Eriador, pero no murió allí, sino que unos años más tarde conoció a lord Greidan, el padre de Kassidy, que estaba de visita por esas tierras. No sabemos por qué, pero Gilraen fingió su muerte y se fugó a Raendor donde se casó con él y tuvo un descendiente. Te puedo asegurar que es incuestionable, pues nunca la perdimos de vista –a continuación Galadriel miró a la chica–. Hasta el día en que tu naciste. Entonces ya no pudimos percibir nada más. Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a conocerte en persona, princesa de Raendor, pero reconocería tu linaje en cualquier parte –añadió con una inclinación de cabeza.

Todos observaban a la elfa, apabullados por lo que acababan de oír. Ninguno fue capaz de decir nada que pudiera rebatir sus explicaciones. La dama de la luz guardó silencio durante unos instantes más, antes de volver a hablar

–La misión se encuentra en el filo de la navaja, descuidaos un instante y fracasará, para desgracia de todos. Pero aún hay esperanza mientras la compañía permanezca fiel, no dejéis que os inquieten vuestros corazones. Id a descansar ahora, estáis agotados de tanto esfuerzo y sufrimiento.

* * *

Un grupo de elfos los guió hasta la zona que se había dispuesto para su descanso. Esta consistía en una serie de pequeñas pero confortables tiendas, situadas alrededor de un manantial.

Por primera vez desde que habían dejado Rivendel, se atrevieron a despojarse completamente de sus armas, confiando en la buena vigilancia de los habitantes de Lorien y dispuestos a aprovechar la ocasión de descansar tranquilos.

Pippin se sentó en el jergón de una de las tiendas, pero pronto se volvió a levantar. Comenzó pasear entre las lonas en las que sus compañeros intentaban descansar, pero no dejaba de tropezar o murmurar por lo bajo

–¿Pippin se puede saber qué te pasa? –preguntó Merry molesto por el barullo que armó su amigo, cuando pasó justo delante de donde él estaba acostado.

–Nada… es que no puedo dormir, cada vez que cierro los ojos veo a esa criatura que mató a Gandalf –se sentó al lado de Merry, que se había incorporado para dejar un sitio al otro hobbit– ¿Qué era eso, Merry? –preguntó con semblante triste

–Un balrog, creo que así es como lo llamó Gandalf –respondió–, pero no me preguntes que es eso, porque no tengo ni idea –resopló

Aragorn, que estaba fumando su pipa cerca de los medianos, oyó su conversación. Miró hacia ellos, veía la aflicción que la pérdida del mago les había causado. Se acercó a los hobits y se sentó a su lado

–Un balrog es un maia que fue corrompido por el poder de Morgoth –dijo. Sin embargo esta repuesta solo acrecentó las dudas de los hobbits. El hombre captó la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de sus amigos–. Como sabéis, Ilúvatar el dios único engendró a los ainur, seres espirituales que dieron forma al mundo que él creó –los hobbits asintieron, ante lo cual él siguió con la explicación–, pues bien, los ainur que así lo decidieron, descendieron al mundo, para terminar de modelarlo y protegerlo. Estos son los valar y los maiar.

–¿Y en qué se diferencian?–preguntó Pippin

–Los Maiar sirven a los valar, ya que son de menor rango, pero aun así muy poderosos –respondió el hombre

–¿Pero por qué se iban a corromper algunos maiar?–esta vez fue Merry el que hizo la pregunta

Aragorn sonrió, pues había conseguido que los hobbits olvidaran, al menos por un momento la pena por la muerte de Gandalf, y se mostraran interesados en su relato

–Fueron quince los valar que descendieron al mundo, pero el más poderoso era Melkor, este se rebeló contra sus pares con el objetivo de dominarlo todo. Con el tiempo pasó a ser conocido como Morgoth, el primer y gran señor oscuro. Él corrompió a algunos maiar para que se pasaran a su bando, entre estos estaban los balrogs y también Sauron. Finalmente los demás valar se unieron y lograron derrotarlo con la ayuda de los elfos, confinándolo para siempre al vacío intemporal de donde nunca podrá salir. Muchos años más tarde, Sauron, su lugarteniente decidió continuar con el legado de maldad que este dejó, y se convirtió en el señor oscuro contra el que ahora luchamos.

–¡Vaya! ¿Y cómo es posible que quedara un Balrog en las minas? –Pippin estaba realmente interesado en la historia

–La mayoría murieron cuando Morgoth cayó, pero algunos simplemente desaparecieron. Este debió de confinarse a sí mismo en el interior de la montaña, pero los enanos probablemente lo despertaron, al excavar cada vez más profundamente –miró a los hobbits que parecían cansados–. Ahora dormid, mañana será un largo día –con una sonrisa conciliadora se levantó y se dirigió junto a Boromir, que estaba sentado en un tronco, mostrando una expresión de tristeza y preocupación en su rostro.

* * *

Kassidy se dejó caer en un improvisado lecho situado entre los de Frodo y Sam, quienes se habían quedado profundamente dormidos en cuanto se acostaron. De vez en cuando dirigía su mirada a Aragorn, quien aún no le había dirigido la palabra desde la declaración de la elfa. Quería hablar con él, y saber cómo se sentía al respecto. Pero también tenía miedo, pues el montaraz se había ganado su afecto, hasta el punto de llegar a considerarlo un amigo de verdad, en quien poder confiar. Temía que la magnitud de la noticia fuera demasiado, y esto lo llevara a alejarse.

Légolas se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado

–¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó. Ella lo miró extrañada, pues no se esperaba este interés por parte del elfo. Al ver que la chica no contestaba continuó hablando él– Está bien, lo adivinaré yo. Estás preocupada por si acaso Aragorn no quiere aceptar que vuestra madre engañó a los suyos simulando su muerte y huyendo lejos, y, como consecuencia decida distanciarse de ti.

–Para que preguntas, si ya puedes leer la mente –resopló la chica.

Légolas la observó en silencio un momento, antes de hablar

–Entiendo que puedas sentirte incómoda conmigo, sé que no fui precisamente amable en un principio. Pero corren tiempos hostiles, y me dejé llevar demasiado por mis instintos, pues no me suelen fallar –explicó Legolas

Ella puso los ojos en blanco ¿Acaso iba a volver con lo de que era una espía?

El elfo sonrió, se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de la chica.

–Pero, Kassidy, quiero que sepas que tus actos me han convencido de lo contario. Sé que tienes buen corazón y, aunque a mi orgullo le vaya a doler, te debo una disculpa de verdad –añadió. La joven lo miró con una expresión de completo asombro. Iba a contestar, pero Legolas volvió a hablar– Y, en cuanto a Aragorn, no es difícil apreciar que entre vosotros hay un gran afecto, no creo que debas preocuparte. Es normal que lo de su madre lo haya sorprendido y consternado, sin embargo estoy seguro de que eso no va a cambiar su opinión con respecto a ti. Además no todos los días se consigue una hermana que sea tan buena arquera, él no es tan tonto como para desaprovechar eso –añadió sonriendo.

–Sabes, puede que no estés tan loco como creía –contestó ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

–¿Loco? ¿Por qué iba a estar yo loco? –Alzó una ceja

–Légolas, los primeros días que pasé con vosotros no podía dormir, pensando que me atacarías en cuanto me descuidara. Tenías que ver la cara que ponías cada vez que me mirabas –explicó ella divertida.

–Quien sabe, a lo mejor aun estoy esperando el mejor momento para atacarte –un gesto irónico se dibujó en su rostro–. En cualquier caso creo que ya te he compensado salvándote la vida dos veces –dijo con una mueca socarrona. No sabía por qué, pero le resultaba realmente divertido meterse con Kassidy, pues sus reacciones siempre lo sorprendían.

En ese momento una elfa se acercó a ellos

–Mi señora, la dama de Lorien desea poder hablar con vos en privado –informó, dirigiéndose a la muchacha.

Kassidy, sorprendida, miró a Légolas, este asintió animándola a seguir a la elfa, que aguardaba su respuesta. La joven se puso en pie y siguió a la mensajera a través de la ciudad-bosque.

Desde su sitio Légolas la observó alejarse. Se sentía extraño, esa chica había despertado en él sentimientos contradictorios desde que la conoció. Al principio su actitud altanera lo frustraba, nunca antes una dama se había mostrado tan desinteresada hacia él, y aunque le costara admitirlo eso le molestaba. Sobre todo al ver la buena relación que tenía con los demás miembros de la compañía. Pero claro, él tenía gran parte de la culpa en ese sentido.

Una vez que decidió dejar los prejuicios a un lado, pudo apreciar que Kassidy no era malvada, ni mucho menos, solo era una joven asustada que tuvo que imponerse a las vicisitudes que se interpusieron en su camino. Decididamente sus instintos le debían de haber fallado en esa ocasión.

Sin embargo, Kassidy seguía siendo una especie de enigma para él. En ocasiones, como acababa de pasar, parecía frágil y vulnerable. En esos momentos un extraño impulso lo llevaba a querer apartarla de todo peligro y preocupación. Mientras que, otras veces, mostraba esa actitud desafiante que lo fastidiaba, pero que también le resultaba fascinante y novedosa. Definitivamente esa chica no era como las demás, y desde luego era hermosa, eso no se podía negar, poseía una belleza singular y exótica que maravillaba a cualquiera que la miraba.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenían una misión demasiado importante, no era el momento para dejarse llevar por sentimientos que ni el mismo acababa de entender.

* * *

La elfa guió a Kassidy hasta unas escaleras que desembocaban en un pequeño claro. En el centro de este, una especie de pila descansaba sobre un altar de piedra, y a un lado, fluía un pequeño manantial.

Galadriel estaba de pie, al lado de la fuente, dándole la espalda a las recién llegadas.

–Gracias Naesse, ya puedes retirarte –dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta. La aludida realizó una leve reverencia y se alejó del lugar.

La elfa examinó un momento a la joven. Mientras lo hacía, Kassidy volvió a sentir esa especie de pinchazo agudo, al igual que había sucedido la primera vez que vio a la dama de Lorien. La joven se llevó una mano a la cabeza por el dolor.

–Gandalf ya te ha hablado acerca de tu don –Galadriel comenzó a pasear lentamente alrededor del claro, sin apartar la mirada de la chica–, en todos mis años de vida nunca había sentido algo así. Me resulta totalmente imposible penetrar en tu mente.

–¿Por qué queréis entrar en mi mente? –la muchacha miró a la dama, desconfiada

–No dudo de tus buenas intenciones, Kassidy de Raendor. Pero a veces lo que llevamos en nuestro interior, es más fuerte que nuestra voluntad y por mucho que intentemos huir de nuestro destino, este acaba atrapándonos. Desconozco la fuente de tu magia, pero lo que sí puedo ver, es un gran poder oscuro dentro de ti. Si cayera en manos del enemigo, las consecuencias serían devastadoras, para todos.

–Yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie –respondió la joven

–Y, sin embargo, cuando tuviste que matar a tus enemigos en Moria, no vacilaste –la elfa clavó una mirada penetrante en la muchacha, cuyo semblante se oscureció por la congoja que le producían las palabras de su interlocutora.

Era cierto, ella también se había sorprendido de lo fácil que le había resultado acabar con la vida de aquellos orcos. Durante la batalla se había apoderado de ella un extraño sentimiento de rabia, incluso odio. Solo tuvo que dejarse llevar, y todo fluyó de modo sencillo, como si esa ira, esa furia constituyesen su carácter natural.

Pero, en cuanto terminó, la confusión llegó tan súbita como el furor de la contienda. No sabía que le pasaba, siempre se había considerado una persona tranquila, era verdad que era bastante orgullosa y cabezota, eso era lo que la llevaba a contestar a Légolas cuando este la irritaba. Pero nunca creyó que ella fuera fuerte e impetuosa, y mucho menos agresiva.

–Mi señora, juro que nunca me pondría del bando del señor oscuro. Mi deber es regresar a mi hogar lo antes posible, e intentar arreglar lo que mi padre deterioró durante su reinado –contestó. Sí, eso era lo único que tenía claro, se sentía en deuda con su pueblo. Quizás no pudiera hacer mucho por ellos, pero lo intentaría y por lo menos detendría esa ridícula guerra por el poder que había comenzado en Raendor tras la muerte de su padre.

–Sé que eso es lo que crees ahora –Galadriel sonrió–, pero no podemos asegurar que caminos elegiremos hasta que nos encontramos en el momento exacto de tomar la decisión –se acercó al manantial y llenó una pequeña vasija con el agua que de este emanaba. A continuación se dirigió a la pila del centro del claro y dejó caer el líquido hasta que colmó la fuente–. No puedo decirte lo que verás si miras en el espejo, pero quizás te ayude a orientarte en la difícil travesía que apenas has comenzado.

Kassidy se aproximó. Al principio solo vio su reflejo en el agua que Galadriel acababa de verter, sin embargo cuando se fijó más, pudo apreciar como varias imágenes comenzaban a coger forma en la superficie del líquido.

...

_**Un gran ojo rojo envuelto en llamas coronaba la cúspide de la Torre Oscura. Alrededor de esta, una guerra tenía lugar. Miles de hombres morían bajo las armas de sus contrincantes. Por doquier se veía sangre y destrucción.**_

_**La imagen avanzó hasta el interior de la atalaya, en donde ella permanecía de pie, en frente de un altar de piedra, en el cual una daga de plata descansaba al lado de una pequeña vasija. **_

–_**¡Vamos a qué esperas! **_**–**_**la apremió una voz escalofriante a su espalda**_

_**Ella cogió la daga y se cortó la palma de la mano, dejando que la sangre cayera en el cuenco**_

–_**No lo hagas, Kassidy **_**–**_**un chico apresado por dos uruk-hai, clavaba en ella sus ojos grises y suplicantes. Estaba realmente maltrecho, como si le acabaran de dar una paliza brutal.**_

_**Ella lo miró un momento y le dedicó una sonrisa perversa. A continuación, ignorando el ruego del muchacho, comenzó a recitar una especie de hechizo en un extraño idioma.**_

_**En ese momento Légolas y Aragorn entraron precipitadamente en la sala**_

–_**¡Kassy detente! **_**–**_**Légolas corrió hacia ella, pero un golpe de energía procedente del propietario de aquella escalofriante voz, lo lanzó por los aires. **_

_**Aún en el suelo y dañado, el elfo intentó volver a acercarse a ella, sin embargo, un montón de uruk-hai, le salieron al paso, impidiéndole lograr su objetivo. Aragorn corrió a ayudar a su amigo. **_

_**Mientras, Kassidy continuaba recitando. En ese momento todo comenzó a temblar, como si de un terremoto se tratara, y de la nada un gran agujero negro apareció en frente de la muchacha. Ella vaciló, sentía una energía demasiado potente fluyendo de su interior.**_

–_**¡No te detengas!**_** –**_**le ordenó la voz**_

_**Ella terminó de recitar el extraño hechizo. Entonces un brazo asomó desde el interior de agujero negro. Todo el mundo en la estancia se quedó petrificado, observando con terror, lo que surgía del portal**_

–_**Nos has condenado a todos **_**–**_**susurró Aragorn**_

* * *

_Pues aprovechando las minivaciones en las que estoy, conseguí acabar este capítulo, que espero que hayáis disfrutado :) _

_Bueno, parece que por fin el elfito y Kassidy comienzan a llevarse bien jajaja, a ver cuanto les dura_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que reservais un poco de vuestro tiempo para leer esta historia, y de verdad que os animo a que me dejéis comentarios expresando vuestra opinión, ya que me ayudan mucho a continuarla (sobre todo ahora que voy a empezar las clases otra vez y no voy a tener casi nada de tiempo :P)_


	7. En la adversidad sale a la luz la virtud

_Este cap me quedó un poco largo, creo (es que no sabía donde cortarlo así que lo subí todo :P) _

_Como en el anterior, la parte en negrita y cursiva, es una visión_

_Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)_

* * *

**EN LAS ADVERSIDADES SALE A LA LUZ LA VIRTUD**

No pudo soportarlo más, se apartó de la fuente lo más rápido que pudo y se dio la vuelta, intentando que la elfa no llegara a apreciar las lágrimas que luchaban por brotar de sus ojos. Esa no podía ser ella. Tenía que ser un error, todo era un truco, esa mirada tan…malvada no podía ser la suya.

Cuando logró sosegarse un poco, miró a la dama.

–¿Lo has visto? –preguntó Kassidy.

Galadriel negó con la cabeza

–Lo que está en tu mente no puede llegar a la mía –aclaró la elfa–, pero sea lo que sea que el espejo te haya mostrado, no tiene porqué ocurrir en realidad. Querida, solo es un posible futuro, consecuencia de las decisiones que acabes tomando –añadió al apreciar el estado de consternación en el que se encontraba la muchacha.

–Pero antes dijiste que el destino es más fuerte que nosotros y que no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo –la joven contuvo un sollozo.

–Cierto es, dije que hay algo oscuro en ti, algo poderoso que tratará de atraerte y atraparte. Pero Kassidy, también veo luz en tu interior, y es más fuerte de lo que crees –Galadriel se acercó a la joven y le puso una mano en el hombro–, no debes desesperar, pues son esa clase de emociones las que nos llevan a precipitarnos en el vacío y dejarnos arrastrar por las malas influencias.

La joven asintió, y la dama de Lorien le sonrió.

–Ahora ve a descansar. He ordenado que te preparen un aposento más confortable. Naesse te acompañará.

Kassidy se dirigió hacia la entrada del claro donde la elfa la aguardaba. Antes de salir se giró hacia Galadriel

–Gracias, por todo –dijo.

La dama volvió a sonreír e hizo una leve inclinación.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su alcoba, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de júbilo asomara a su rostro al ver la enorme bañera con agua caliente que estaba preparada en un rincón de la habitación. Desde que había tropezado con sus nuevos compañeros, no había podido darse un buen baño y ahora que tenía ocasión de ello, se daba cuenta de cuánto lo había echado en falta.

Se sumergió en el agua, y dejó que todos los pensamientos dolorosos y los momentos de angustia de los últimos días se alejaran, solo quería relajarse y disfrutar del momento.

Tras salir de la bañera se envolvió en una toalla, y luego buscó su vestido, pero entonces recordó que Naesse se lo había llevado para lavarlo. Abrió la puerta del armario y encontró varias prendas élficas, sacó un camisón y se lo puso. Acto seguido se dejó caer en el cómodo lecho de la alcoba y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tardó nada en dormirse profundamente.

Se despertó con las primeras luces del alba, llena de energía, pues hacía tiempo que no descansaba tan a gusto. Volvió a buscar su vestido, pero aun no lo habían traído, por lo que escogió otro par de prendas del armario. Estas consistían en unas mayas negras de un tejido muy flexible y a la vez resistente, que se adaptaban a la perfección a su esbelta figura, unas botas altas y una camisa blanca algo grande. Por encima de la camisa e puso una especie de chaleco, del mismo color que las mayas, que se ataba por delante con unos cordones.

Seguía tratando de anudar el chaleco, pero al no estar habituada a este tipo de prendas, no dejaba de enredarse con los cordones pues, en Raendor siempre llevaba elegantes vestidos, que además solía ponerse con ayuda de alguna doncella. En ese momento Naesse entró en la estancia.

–Dejadme que os ayude, mi señora –dijo la elfa, sonriente.

–Gracias –respondió Kassidy algo avergonzada. Naesse terminó de enlazar los cordones y cogió un cepillo del tocador, dispuesta a peinar a la joven.

–No es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo –dijo la muchacha

–Oh, no es ninguna molestia –la elfa no aceptaba negativas, por lo que Kassidy se sentó en la cama y dejó que Naesse le cepillara el pelo y luego se lo recogiera en una larga y sofisticada trenza.

Cuando terminó se miró al espejo, satisfecha con el resultado. Desde luego ahora estaba mucho más preparada para un arduo viaje, que con el vestido que llevaba antes.

–Gracias, Naesse –sonrió a la elfa.

–Un placer, mi señora. Vuestros compañeros os aguardan para partir, yo os acompañaré.

Kassidy se levantó y la siguió hasta la orilla del río, donde tres barcas ya estaban cargadas y listas para marchar. La compañía del anillo esperaba, junto con una comitiva de varios elfos, entre los que se encontraban Celeborn y Galadriel.

Al verla llegar, Aragorn se le acercó

–No pude evitar preocuparme anoche cuando no volviste. ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó él

–Sí, ahora sí –respondió ella, aliviada al ver que el montaraz había vuelto a su actitud habitual.

–Me alegro –Aragorn la acompañó junto a los demás–. Por cierto, estás muy guapa, y creo que no soy el único lo ha notado –dirigió el rostro hacia Légolas, quien observaba a la chica con la boca abierta, aunque intentó disimular en cuanto se percató de que ella y Aragorn lo miraban.

Se colocaron al lado de sus compañeros, justo a tiempo, para recibir de los elfos una capa para cada uno de ellos. Eran de un extraño color, gris, podría decirse, pero tampoco estaba tan claro, pues parecía que se adaptaba dependiendo de los tonos que los rodeaban.

–Nunca antes hemos vestido a extraños con el atuendo de nuestro pueblo –dijo Celeborn–, que estas capas os sirvan de escudo frente a los ojos enemigos.

Tras él se aproximó Galadriel, con un hermoso arco en las manos

–Mi presente para ti, Légolas, es un arco de los galadrim, digno de la destreza de nuestros parientes del bosque –le tendió el arma al elfo, quien la aceptó con una inclinación de cabeza.

A continuación se dirigió a cada uno de los demás miembros de la compañía, entregándole un obsequio a cada uno. Finalmente, la elfa caminó hasta situarse en frente de Aragorn

–No tengo mejor presente que darte que el que ya llevas contigo. –Tocó el colgante que el montaraz llevaba al cuello– Temo que la gracia de Arwen, Estrella de la Tarde, vaya a menos, debido a su amor hacia ti.

–De buena gana la convencería de que dejara estas costas para permanecer con su pueblo. Ojalá zarpara en el barco de Valinor y se alejara del peligro –contestó él.

–Esa decisión aún les pertenece. Tú tienes tu propia decisión que tomar, Aragorn –Galadriel clavó una mirada profunda en él–, elevarte y volar más alto que todos tus padres desde los días de Elendil, o caer en la oscuridad, con lo único que resta de tu linaje –miró a Kassidy que seguía al lado del hombre–. Debéis cuidaros mutuamente, pues sois la última esperanza de los hombres, en vosotros dos está la salvación, o la condenación.

–Así lo haremos –contestó Aragorn con una inclinación de cabeza.

–Princesa de Raendor y segunda en la línea de sucesión de Gondor –la elfa se aproximó a la joven–, la carga que descansa sobre tus hombros, no es leve, no se me ocurre nada que yo pueda darte que la aligere –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa–. Aunque según lo que me han dicho, también eres una excelente arquera, por lo que, me complace poder ofrecerte esto –le tendió un arco muy parecido al de Légolas, pero este parecía más ligero y además, tenía una inscripción en bellos caracteres élficos–. Espero que lo que hablamos anoche te ayude a seguir adelante en los momentos difíciles y sobre todo, Kassidy, recuerda confiar en tu corazón, hay mucho más en tu interior de lo que ninguno puede imaginar.

–Muchas gracias, mi señora –la muchacha hizo una leve reverencia, pero no le pareció suficiente para expresar la gratitud que sentía hacia la dama. Así que, no se contuvo y le dio un afable abrazo, que la elfa recibió con sorpresa, pero que enseguida correspondió.

–¿Eso está permitido?–murmuró Gimli al lado de Légolas. El elfo se encogió de hombros, sonriendo

La joven se apartó y, junto con sus compañeros se dirigió a las barcas. Boromir, Merry y Pippin, ocupaban la primera, seguidos por Légolas, Sam y Gimli, Aragorn subió en la última, junto con Frodo y Kassidy.

Se alejaron del bosque, navegando río abajo, no sin pesar en sus corazones, pues sabían, que muy probablemente, esa fuera la última vez que contemplarían la belleza de Lorien y sus gentes.

* * *

Tras viajar todo el día, encallaron los botes en una orilla cercana, donde se apearon para descansar esa noche.

Boromir y Aragorn salieron a inspeccionar los alrededores para comprobar que nadie los seguía. Mientras, los demás se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña hoguera, al tiempo que disfrutaban de algunos de los alimentos con los que los habían proveído los elfos de Lorien.

Kassidy observaba con detenimiento el regalo que Galadriel le había hecho, nunca antes había visto un arma tan delicada y a la vez tan resistente.

–Es un buen arco –dijo Légolas, sentado a un lado de la muchacha

–¿Fuiste tú quien le dijo a Galadriel que se me daba bien el arco? –preguntó la joven a continuación.

–Sí, pero tampoco te emociones. No lo hice porque crea que seas muy buena –dijo con un tono divertido–, es que no quería tener que volver a prestarte el mío –el elfo esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado

–Eso lo explica todo –respondió ella riéndose. Siguió examinando el arma, cuando se fijó en la breve inscripción en élfico que se veía en un lado de esta– ¿Sabes qué significa? –preguntó al elfo

–Déjame verlo –él extendió una mano y la joven le tendió el arco– "_En las adversidades sale a la luz la virtud"_ –tras leerlo alzó el rostro y le devolvió el arma a su propietaria– ¿Se refiere a algo en particular?

–Quien sabe –respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Sin embargo las palabras que le dijo Galadriel la noche que llegaron a Lorien, volvieron a su mente y una sensación de angustia empezó a crecer en ella al recordar las imágenes que contempló en el espejo.

En frente de ellos, las escasas llamas de la hoguera que habían improvisado, comenzaban a crecer, aunque de manera casi imperceptible al principio.

–Qué raro –Merry observó el fuego, curioso– ¿Has visto eso Pippin? –le dio un codazo a su amigo, para que viera las extrañas formas que las llamas dibujaban, era como si cobrasen vida propia y en ellas se representase una escena.

–¡Vaya!–exclamó el aludido

Tanto los hobbits como Gimli y Légolas, miraban la hoguera, asombrados. Pero pronto las llamas comenzaron aumentar de tamaño a medida que las imágenes se hacían más perceptibles, de manera que ya se podía distinguir una especie de batalla representada en el fuego.

–Hay que apagarlo o delataremos nuestra posición –Légolas vació una vasija de agua sobre las llamas, pero estas no se extinguían.

–¿Por qué no se apaga?–preguntó Sam

–Es Kassidy –Frodo señaló a la joven que se encontraba completamente abstraída de la situación, era como si estuviese en una especie de trance.

Légolas le colocó una mano en el hombro

–¿Kassidy estás bien?–preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Todos la observaban angustiados, sin embargo ella ya no estaba ahí, por lo menos no su mente

_**Se encontraba en medio de una batalla, a su alrededor veía las espadas chocar y miles de hombres morir bajo las armas de orcos, uruk-hai, hombres del este y haradrim**_

–_**¡Traidora! **_**–**_**un soldado de Gondor corría hacia ella con su espada en alto. Ella no iba armada, así que simplemente extendió los brazos para protegerse y una bola de fuego salió de sus manos, calcinando al hombre**_

En la realidad Légolas se apartó rápidamente para esquivar la esfera ígnea que Kassidy acababa de lanzar. Logró eludirla por los pelos, y esta se consumió en el aire, por suerte para ellos.

–¡Qué está pasando!–Merry miró asustado hacia el lugar donde la bola de fuego acababa de desaparecer

–Las llamas siguen creciendo –avisó Gimli–. Hay que sacarla de ese trance ahora, o no tardaremos en ser pasto de orcos.

Légolas volvió a acercarse a la chica y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros

–Kassidy, por favor escúchame –la miró a los ojos que, ya muy oscuros por naturaleza, estaban ahora completamente negros y parecían totalmente ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor–, vamos Kassidy, mírame –rogó el elfo, al ver como se agitaba la joven en medio de su trance. No era difícil apreciar que lo estaba pasando mal

–_**¡No!**_** –**_**Kassidy corrió hacia el cadáver calcinado del gondoriano. No podía ser cierto ¿acababa de matar a un hombre?, es más a un soldado de Gondor que luchaba por la libertad de su pueblo.**_

–**¡**_**Acabad con la chica!**_** –**_**Ordenó una voz.**_

_**Una multitud de hombres se dirigía hacia ella, pero orcos y uruk-hai les salían al paso para protegerla. **_

_**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la protegían los servidores de Sauron? Corrió para alejarse de la turba que la perseguía, pero varios soldados se pusieron en su camino, y fueron hacia ella intentando matarla. **_

_**Al principio solo trataba de esquivarlos, pero poco a poco una rabia que no sabía de dónde venía comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Extendió sus manos hacia ellos y muchos salieron despedidos por los aires, luego se giró y lanzó una bola de fuego a los que intentaban atacarla por la espalda.**_

_**¡No! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenía que parar, ella no era así, no era malvada…. **_

–_**¡Kassidy mírame! **_**–**_**en medio del alboroto oyó la voz de Légolas, llamándola. Buscó su procedencia, tenía que seguir la voz, tenía que salir de ahí– Kassidy estoy aquí, no estás sola…**_

Las llamas de la hoguera alcanzaron un punto álgido y acto seguido se consumieron completamente. Al mismo tiempo Kassidy se desvaneció y Légolas la cogió en brazos antes de que cayera.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido?–susurró la muchacha, abriendo los ojos apenas unos segundos después, y volviendo a la realidad.

–Tranquila, ya ha pasado –Légolas la ayudó a incorporarse–. Has tenido una visión.

El elfo, aun sabiendo de muy pocos que hubieran tenido el don de la premonición, estaba seguro de que eso era lo que le acababa de pasar a la joven. Era un poder muy escaso. Pero, según lo que había oído, también era un don difícil de manejar, y si no estabas preparado podías llegar a perder la cordura, confundiendo las visiones con la realidad.

–Nos has dado un buen susto, pequeña –dijo Gimli

–¡Sí!–exclamó Pippin–Y casi calcinas a Légolas –añadió riéndose

–¡Pip! Calla –Merry le dio un codazo a su amigo

–¿Estás bien?–le preguntó Frodo, con cara de preocupación, acercándose a ella

–Sí, no te preocupes –contestó la chica, poniéndole una mano en el hombro al hobbit para tranquilizarlo–, es solo, que era todo tan real –murmuró

–¿Que visteis, mi señora? –Sam también se acercó a ellos, con curiosidad en su semblante

–Lo siento Sam, pero de verdad que preferiría no hablar de ello ahora –respondió ella con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

–Será mejor que descansemos –intervino Légolas. Todavía tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica, sujetándola con delicadeza por miedo a que volviera a desvanecerse–, nos iremos en cuanto Aragorn y Boromir vuelvan.

Los hobbits y Gimli asintieron y se dispusieron a aprovechar el poco rato que les quedaba para descansar.

Kassidy se tumbó al lado del elfo. Llevaba un rato dando vueltas intentando apartar de su mente las imágenes que acababa de vivir. Entonces recordó la voz de Légolas, ayudándola a salir de esa horrible visión.

Miró hacia él que seguía sentado, montando guardia para que sus compañeros pudieran dormir. La luz de la luna lo iluminaba, resaltando sus rasgos perfectamente armónicos. Tenía que reconocer que era realmente atractivo, incluso para los estándares élficos. Además esa actitud socarrona e irónica en ocasiones, a la vez que caballerosa y generosa en otras, le confería un aire irresistible…

¿Pero en que estaba pensando? Ella no era una adolescente alocada, además Légolas no le gustaba, solo era un amigo. Sacudió la cabeza, ya estaba bien de tonterías. Sin embargo eso le recordó que aún no le había agradecido que la ayudara con lo de la visión.

–Légolas –lo llamó en voz baja, para no despertar a los demás.

Él la miró, con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro, tenía miedo de que volviera a sucederle lo de antes.

–Gracias –susurró la chica sonriendo al elfo.

Légolas hizo inclinación de cabeza aceptando el agradecimiento

–Descansa, mañana será un día largo –dijo, observando a la joven con dulzura.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el cansancio.

Légolas la miró mientras dormía ¿Cómo podía ser tan frágil, tan delicada y a la vez tan poderosa? ¿De dónde salía tanta magia? ¿Podría estar eso relacionado con el extraño presentimiento que tuvo al conocerla?

Desde luego esa chica era todo un misterio. Su resistencia física, su agilidad y sus reflejos estaban mucho más cerca de las características de los elfos que de los humanos. ¿Quién era ella en realidad?

Pero lo que más le sorprendía, eran los sentimientos que despertaba en él. Cuando la vio ahí, totalmente abstraída y con esa expresión de angustia en el rostro, supo que tenía que ayudarla, no podía dejarla sufrir. Y aunque él también quería saber que descubrió la joven en su visión, se abstuvo de preguntar, pues era obvio que no había sido nada agradable para la muchacha. Ya se lo contaría ella cuando estuviera preparada.

* * *

No muy lejos de sus compañeros, Boromir inspeccionaba el terreno cerca de la orilla, cuando vio algo en el rio. Una criatura extraña se escondió en las profundidades del agua en cuanto se sintió observada.

–Gollum –dijo Aragorn acercándose a su amigo–, nos ha seguido desde Moria, esperaba perderlo en el río, pero es un habilidoso barquero

–Si alerta al enemigo de nuestro paradero, la travesía será si cabe, más peligrosa –contestó– ¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora? Minas Tirith es el camino más seguro. Desde allí podemos reagruparnos y asaltar Mordor desde una posición de fuerza.

–No queda fuerza en Gondor que pueda avalarnos –respondió Aragorn

–Confiaste en seguida en los elfos –le reprochó Boromir–, tan poca fe tienes en tu propio pueblo. Aun queda coraje y honor en los hombres, pero tú no lo ves, tienes miedo, te has pasado la vida oculto en las sombras, asustado de quien eres, de lo que eres.

–No acercaré el anillo a menos de cien leguas de tu ciudad –sentenció el montaraz

–No estoy de acuerdo, pero Gandalf te cedió el liderazgo, es tu decisión –resopló el gondoriano– ¿Y qué hay de Kassidy, dejarás que venga conmigo? Le prometimos que la llevaríamos con lord Farlon.

–Eso era antes de conocer lo de sus poderes, y sobre todo, antes de saber que es mi hermana. El enemigo ya ha intentado capturarla dos veces, una cuando la conocimos, y otra en Moria.

–¿En Moria? No me percaté de ello.

–Los orcos que nos atacaron trataron de llevársela mientras luchábamos contra el trol, pero Légolas la liberó. Tuvimos suerte, si lo consiguiera, Sauron tendría una gran ventaja. Saber que uno de sus herederos está en manos enemigas, minaría la moral de los hombres, además, podrían usar el poder de Kassidy en nuestra contra. Hay demasiado en juego como para dejarla sola con un noble del que apenas he oído hablar.

–Suena como si solo te preocuparas por la estrategia, y no por la muchacha –lo provocó Boromir– Kassidy tiene su propio reino que gobernar, no creo que quiera dejarlo a su suerte.

–No lo entiendes Boromir, precisamente porque me preocupo por ella no quiero dejarla sola –el semblante de Aragorn se volvió serio–. Hasta hace unos días, pensaba que había perdido a toda mi familia, y de repente descubro que tengo una hermana, que además es una chiquilla adorable y valiente, a la que sentí que tenía que proteger desde el mismo momento en que la conocí. Sé que ella no va a estar de acuerdo, pero no puedo arriesgar su vida, por el momento no puede volver a su hogar, no hasta que tenga una garantía de que no correrá peligro y, de que el señor oscuro ya no está interesado en ella.

–Y que piensas hacer ¿llevarla hasta Mordor? –reprochó el hombre de Gondor– Ya de paso que llevamos el anillo, que venga ella también ¡Entreguémosle a Sauron las dos cosas que más ansía! –dijo sarcásticamente.

–Claro que no. Ya se me ocurrirá algo, pero hasta que eso pase, no pienso perderla de vista.

Entonces vieron una especie de llamarada alzarse y seguidamente desaparecer en el lugar donde habían dejado a sus compañeros. Sin preámbulos echaron a correr hacia allí, pero cuando llegaron todos estaban durmiendo, excepto Légolas que montaba guardia.

El elfo les contó lo ocurrido y tras comprobar que nadie se había percatado de su posición, decidieron descansar hasta el amanecer.

* * *

Yerkan caminaba lentamente por los oscuros pasillos de la torre de Orthanc. No tenía ninguna intención de apresurarse, pues sabía que las noticias que tenía que transmitir no iban a agradar a Saruman.

–¡Tú! –Se dirigió a un orco que montaba guardia en la entrada de la torre –¿Dónde está el mago blanco?

–En los subterráneos, mi señor

Sin ni siquiera dar las gracias se alejó del orco. Despreciaba a esas criaturas, las consideraba inferiores, por eso no terminaba de aceptar el plan de Saruman sobre la creación de más uruk-hai. Puede que estos suplieran algunas de las carencias de los orcos, como su debilidad ante la luz solar, pero la materia prima seguía siendo la misma. Sin embargo, mientras estos siguieran sirviendo a sus propósitos no se quejaría.

Descendió unas empinadas escaleras excavadas en la roca, que lo condujeron al interior de la cantera en la que el mago blanco llevaba a cabo sus depravados experimentos.

No tardó en encontrarlo. Estaba hablando con un capitán uruk-hai, Lurtz, creía que se llamaba. Se acercó a ellos.

–Saruman, tenemos que hablar.

–Puedes decir lo que sea delante de Lurtz –dijo el mago, al ver la mirada de desprecio que su protegido lanzaba al uruk

–Como quieras –volvió a fijar la vista en su maestro–. Han cambiado de opinión, ya no van a llevar a la chica con lord Farlon.

–Me lo temía –murmuró Saruman

–Ahora me toca a mí –un brillo de ansia cruzó la fría mirada del joven

–Espera, aun puedo evitar que te veas inmiscuido en esto. Mandaré una tropa de uruks –intervino el mago

–Saruman, estoy preparado, sabes que soy la mejor opción –Yerkan pronunció estas palabras con calma, pero en el fondo ardía de rabia, pues sabía que cuando el mago blanco tomaba una decisión, era imposible hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Estaba enfadado, quería entrar en acción, quería empezar a tomar represalias contra aquellos que exterminaron a su familia.

Toda su vida se había preparado para ese momento, era un gran guerrero, no le daba vergüenza reconocerlo, y eso por no contar su alto potencial mágico, que Saruman le había enseñado a desarrollar y controlar. Esa había constituido la principal razón por la cual el mago lo había acogido.

Todo sucedió cuando él tenía tres años. Vivía tranquilamente con su padre y su madre en una pequeña comunidad cerca de Dol Guldur, cuando una noche un grupo de soldados de Gondor y elfos del Bosque Negro, llegaron y arrasaron con todo. No serían más de unas cuatro o cinco familias las que allí residían, pero en cualquier caso, no dejaron a nadie con vida, excepto a él, gracias a que su padre pudo sentir que algo se acercaba y lo mandó a ocultarse en el bosque, salvándolo justo a tiempo de la matanza que allí tuvo lugar.

Desde su escondite vio como elfos y hombres incendiaban las casas de todos los que allí vivían, y acababan con sus vidas. No dejaron nada. Cuando estos se fueron se quedó agazapado en su escondite, sin atreverse a salir y llorando desconsoladamente. Esa fue la última vez que lloró.

Saruman lo encontró al día siguiente, se lo llevó a Isengard y le dio un hogar. Yerkan sabía que le estaría eternamente agradecido, no solo por haberlo acogido cuando no le quedaba nadie, sino también porque le enseñó a luchar y a controlar su magia, de manera que algún día podría usarla para vengarse de aquellos que destrozaron su vida.

–No lo niego –respondió el mago–, pero tú eres más importante, Yerkan, tu momento llegará no lo dudes. Si esta vez fallan, te prometo que no te retendré más.

El chico asintió, aun no del todo convencido, y vio como Saruman se dirigía al uruk-hai

–Uno de los medianos, carga con algo de gran valor, a él y a la chica los quiero con vida –dijo Saruman a Lurtz–. Matad al resto

* * *

_El título del capítulo y la inscripción del arco, es una cita del dramaturgo griego Arístofanes. Me pareció que pegaba bastante por la conversación que tuvo Kassidy con Galadriel xD_

_Sobre el pasado de Yerkan, sé que es extraño que los elfos fueran tan crueles, pero en el siguiente cap explicaré la razón ;)_

_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, de verdad que animan a seguir con la historia =)_


	8. La comunidad del anilo se separa

**LA COMUNIDAD DEL ANILLO SE SEPARA**

A la mañana siguiente reanudaron la navegación. Viajaron río abajo a lo largo de varias leguas. Antes de caer la tarde se aproximaron a la orilla y bajaron de las barcas.

–Cruzaremos el lago al anochecer –informó el montaraz–, esconderemos los botes y seguiremos a pie. Abordaremos Mordor por el norte.

–¡Oh si! ¡Muy fácil! Basta con encontrar el modo de atravesar Emyn Muil, un infranqueable laberinto de rocas afiladas como cuchillas –Gimli gesticulaba exageradamente, acentuando el sarcasmo–, y después de eso el camino es aun mejor, una infecta y apestada ciénaga, cuyo final, la vista no logra alcanzar.

–Esa es nuestra ruta, te sugiero que descanses y recuperes fuerzas, señor enano –dictaminó Aragorn.

Kassidy se acercó a su hermano

–Aragorn, Minas Tirith está en el sur ¿Cuándo nos desviaremos Boromir y yo? –preguntó

–Lo siento Kassidy, pero no irás con Boromir –el montaraz trató de transmitirle la noticia en el tono más apaciguado posible

–¿¡Qué!? Pero ese fue el plan desde el principio –reprochó ella

–Lo sé, pero las cosas han cambiado, es demasiado peligroso.

–Nada ha cambiado para mi pueblo, Aragorn, me necesitan. Mientras yo no vuelva, los nobles de Raendor seguirán en guerra por el trono. Tengo que impedir que más gente inocente caiga en esa lucha de poder.

El montaraz iba a replicar, pero Légolas se acercó a ellos con una expresión ansiosa en el rostro

–Hay que partir ahora –dijo el elfo

–No, los orcos patrullan la orilla este, esperaremos el cobijo de la oscuridad –Aragorn apartó la mirada de su hermana, para contestar al elfo.

–No es la orilla este lo que me preocupa, una sombra y una amenaza han crecido en mi interior. Se avecina algo, lo presiento –el rostro del elfo mostraba inquietud, tras hablar, se dirigió hacia donde reposaban los demás pero entonces, se percató de que la chica había desaparecido– ¿Dónde está Kassidy?

–Se alejó mientras vosotros hablabais, parecía disgustada por algo –dijo Sam–, y tampoco encuentro a Frodo.

–¡Maldita sea! Sabía que se enfadaría –exclamó Aragorn

–¿Por qué? –inquirió Légolas

–Luego te lo explicaré, ahora tenemos que encontrarlos –el montaraz miró a los hobbits–. Quedaos aquí por si vuelven –tras dar la orden, se adentró en bosque, seguido de Légolas y Gimli.

* * *

Mientras los dos discutían, Kassidy se había alejado, internándose en la espesura. Necesitaba despejarse y poner en orden sus pensamientos. Estaba frustrada por el nuevo rumbo que estaban tomando los acontecimientos. Lo único que había tenido claro durante todo el viaje con la comunidad, ahora resultaba ser demasiado peligroso ¿Qué iba a hacer a continuación? Resopló, Aragorn si que se había tomado en serio el papel de hermano mayor.

* * *

No muy lejos, Frodo caminaba por el bosque. Sabía que tenía que abandonar a sus amigos y llevar el anillo él solo a Mordor, Galadriel se lo había confirmado, pero no encontraba el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

–Ninguno deberíamos andar a solas, y tú menos que nadie, mucho depende de ti –Boromir apareció detrás de él, tenía un buen montón de leña en sus brazos, y seguía recogiendo más– ¿Frodo? –el hombre de Gondor observó la expresión de miedo que mostraba la cara del hobbit– Sé por qué buscas soledad, sufres, lo veo día a día. ¿Seguro que no sufres sin necesidad? Hay otras posibilidades.

–Sé lo que propondrías, y parecería sensato si mi corazón no me previniera. No hay otra opción –contestó el mediano

–Solo deseo un poder suficiente que ayude a mi pueblo –Boromir soltó la leña de golpe y se acercó más Frodo–, si tú me dejaras el anillo…

–¡No!–el hobbit se apartó

–¿Cuántas son tus alternativas? Te encontrarán, se llevarán el anillo y tú suplicarás tu muerte para no ver el final –a medida que el hombre seguía hablando, Frodo se alejaba de él– ¡Necio! No es tuyo, lo tienes por una infeliz casualidad ¡Dámelo!–Boromir atrapó al hobbit y se le abalanzó encima, intentando arrebatarle el anillo.

Frodo se lo puso en el dedo e, instantáneamente se volvió invisible, se quitó al hombre de encima y salió corriendo de allí.

Boromir se quedó un momento en el suelo, hasta que el hobbit se hubo alejado lo suficiente, entonces el anillo dejó de ejercer su influencia sobre el hombre, y el peso de lo que acababa de hacer cayó sobre él de golpe

–¡Oh no, que he hecho! Por favor... Frodo, ¡Lo siento! –gritó.

* * *

Ya era inútil, Frodo corría por el bosque, pero no estaba allí, el anillo conectaba su mente con Mordor. Desde lo alto de una roca vio la torre oscura y el ojo llameante que la coronaba, intentó quitarse el anillo, sin embargo no lo conseguía, creía que la oscuridad estaba a punto de tragárselo cuando una delicada mano se posó en su hombro.

–¿Frodo estás bien? –preguntó Kassidy.

El hobbit reaccionó y miró a la muchacha. Ella lo observaba fijamente, con semblante de preocupación

–¿Cómo puedes verme? –pronunció casi tartamudeando, tras comprobar que aun llevaba el anillo puesto.

La joven realizó una mueca de desconcierto, no sabía a qué se refería el mediano. En ese momento Aragorn apareció tras ellos

–Kassy, al fin te encuentro –suspiró, aliviado–, tenemos que hablar, sé que estás preocupada por tu gente pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo?– se interrumpió, al ver a su hermana inclinada hacia delante, con una mano apoyada en el aire

Entonces Frodo se quitó el anillo, apareciendo ante los ojos del montaraz.

–¡Ha cautivado a Boromir! –exclamó

Aun algo confuso, Aragorn sacudió la cabeza e intentó centrarse en lo que Frodo le decía

–¿Dónde está el anillo? –el hombre se acercó al él y a la chica

–¡Aléjate! –el hobbit se apartó, rápidamente.

–Frodo, juré protegerte –dijo Aragorn, intentando tranquilizar a su amigo

–Incluso protegerme de ti mismo –inquirió el mediano, al tiempo que abría su mano, mostrando el anillo– ¿Tú lo destruirías? –preguntó

El hombre tenía la mirada absorta en la mano del hobbit, donde descansaba el anillo. Lentamente se acercó a él, sin dejar de ser observado por Kassidy, que contemplaba la escena sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Aragorn se agachó en frente de Frodo y cerró la mano del hobbit sobre el anillo.

–Habría ido contigo hasta el final, hasta el fuego de Mordor –le dijo

–Lo sé. Cuida de los otros, en especial de Sam, él no lo entenderá – contestó

–¿¡Qué!? No, espera, Frodo no puedes ir solo –la muchacha se acercó al mediano

–Es la única opción –el hobbit le sonrió–. Ha sido un placer conocerte, princesa. Espero poder volver a verte algún día.

Una lágrima asomó al rostro de la joven, pero rápidamente la secó con el dorso de su mano.

–Claro que lo harás –le dio un emotivo abrazo a Frodo. Al inclinarse vio como la vaina que contenía la espada del mediano, comenzaba a brillar– ¡Orcos! –exclamó

–¡Marchaos rápido! –ordenó Aragorn

–No pienso dejarte solo ante una horda de orcos –Kassidy se incorporó y se aproximó al montaraz– ¡Corre Frodo, tu misión es más importante! – dijo mirando al hobbit

Este echó un último vistazo a sus amigos y se alejó a toda prisa.

Aragorn desenvainó su espada y Kassidy sacó una flecha del carcaj, colocándola en su nuevo arco.

–No son solo orcos, también hay uruk-hai –dijo el montaraz, asombrado, mirando hacia la hueste de enemigos que se les aproximaba–, tienes que irte Kassy, también te quieren a ti –la miró apremiado

–Ni lo sueñes –contestó ella. No estaba dispuesta a perder la única familia que le quedaba, ahora que tenía algo por lo que luchar, ni de broma iba a huir. Apuntó a uno de los uruks que iba a la cabeza de la tropa y disparó la primera flecha.

Aragorn no discutió más, sabía que no la convencería y el enemigo estaba ya demasiado cerca, así que se abalanzó sobre ellos, enzarzándose en una dura batalla.

–¡Buscad al mediano y coged a la chica! –gritó el jefe.

Siguiendo la orden, algunos de los orcos y uruk-hai se adentraron en el bosque, tras el rastro de Frodo.

* * *

El montaraz y la joven los mantenían a raya a duras penas, pues eran demasiados.

Kassidy cogió una flecha de su carcaj, para disparar a uno que se le aproximaba peligrosamente, pero entonces lo vio caer, derribado por otra saeta.

–¡Llegáis tarde! –gritó la chica al elfo que acababa de lanzar la flecha. Tras él iba Gimli, repartiendo hachazos entre los orcos

–Ya me extrañabas –se burló Légolas, sin dejar de atacar a todos los enemigos que encontraba.

–Más quisieras –añadió la joven, disparando a un orco que pretendía atacar al elfo por la espalda.

* * *

Frodo corría colina abajo, cuando escuchó los pasos de varios orcos persiguiéndolo. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de un tronco, aunque sabía que no tardarían en encontrarlo. Cerca suya vio a Merry y Pippin ocultos entre la maleza

–¡Frodo! –le susurró Merry– Aquí rápido ¡Vamos! –el hobbit observó a su amigo que los miraba con gran pesar en los ojos, pero sin moverse de su posición.

–¿Qué está haciendo? –le preguntó Pippin

–Se va –contestó, adivinando las intenciones de su amigo

–¡No! –exclamó Pippin al tiempo que salía de su escondite para ir a por Frodo, pero en ese momento vieron a un montón de orcos dirigiéndose hacia donde ellos estaban.

Sabían que los descubrirían en cuanto los alcanzaran, por eso, ambos hobbits comenzaron a llamar la atención de los uruk-hai, al tiempo que corrían en dirección contraria a Frodo, para que este tuviera oportunidad de escapar. Las criaturas cayeron en la trampa y siguieron a los medianos, dejando al portador del anillo atrás.

–¡Funciona! –rio Pippin

–Ya veo que funciona ¡Corre! –contestó Merry.

* * *

Aprovechando la distracción creada por sus amigos, Frodo llegó hasta el lugar donde habían dejado los botes. Cogió una de las barcas, se subió y comenzó a remar. A su espalda oyó a Sam llamándolo

–¡Señor Frodo, espere! –le gritaba

–No puedo Sam

Al ver que no se iba a detener, Sam se metió en el río, dispuesto a seguirlo

–¡Vuelve Sam, partiré a Mordor yo solo!

–Claro que irá, y yo iré con usted –el hobbit siguió avanzando hasta que ya no hacía pie, entonces comenzó a chapotear intentando alcanzarlo, pero no sabía nadar, y se hundió sin ser capaz de volver a salir a la superficie

–¡Sam! –gritó Frodo, remó hacia el lugar donde su amigo acababa de desaparecer, metió la mano en el agua y lo agarró, ayudándole a subir al bote.

Sam tosió expulsando el agua que había tragado

–Hice una promesa, señor Frodo, dije que no le abandonaría, y no pienso hacerlo –dijo a continuación.

–¡Oh Sam! –Frodo sonrió y lo abrazó– Está bien, iremos juntos –ambos comenzaron a remar.

* * *

Merry y Pippin siguieron corriendo, llegaron a una pasarela que atravesaba un pequeño riachuelo y comenzaron a cruzarla, pero cuando estaban en la mitad, vieron que además de los orcos que ya los seguían, había más esperándolos en frente de ellos. Se veían ya sin esperanzas, sin saber por dónde continuar, cuando delante de ellos, apareció Boromir, quien comenzó a atacar a los enemigos que los aguardaban.

Siguiendo el ejemplo del hombre, terminaron de cruzar, y se unieron a su amigo en la lucha. Boromir repartía estocadas incansablemente, acabando con varios enemigos, pero aun así, eran demasiados, por lo que cogió la corneta que llevaba a su espalda y comenzó a soplarla, para avisar a sus amigos de que se encontraba en apuros

–¡Corred! –gritó a los hobbits, cuando vio que el enemigo los superaba.

Con un certero movimiento, le clavó la espada a un orco, pero en ese momento una flecha, disparada por el líder uruk-hai se le clavó en el pecho. Aun así el hombre de Gondor siguió luchando contra todo orco que se le acercaba, otra flecha más impactó en su pecho, pero sin derribarlo todavía. El aguante que Boromir estaba mostrando era sobrehumano.

* * *

No muy lejos Aragorn, Gimli, Légolas y Kassidy, prácticamente habían acabado con la totalidad de enemigos que los atacaban, cuando oyeron el sonido de una trompa.

–¡El cuerno de Gondor! –avisó el elfo

–¡Boromir! –exclamó el montaraz antes de salir corriendo en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido, dejando a sus compañeros encargados de los enemigos que restaban.

* * *

El líder uruk-hai lanzó otra flecha a Boromir, sumando tres en el pecho del hombre. Este cayó de rodillas, ante la mirada de los hobbits, que comenzaron a gritar desesperados.

Varios orcos se dirigieron a ellos y los cogieron, pues eran incapaces de defenderse, traumatizados por lo que le estaban haciendo a su amigo. Aun gritando y llorando, fueron arrastrados lejos del campo de batalla, hasta perderse en la espesura del bosque.

El uruk-hai se situó en frente de Boromir, apuntándolo con el arco, dispuesto a acabar con él de una vez por todas, pero en ese momento, Aragorn saltó sobre él, impidiendo que rematara su tarea.

Ambos rodaron por el suelo. El montaraz se puso en pie, y se abalanzó sobre el uruk-hai, que también se levantó de golpe, propinando una fuerte patada al hombre, que fue despedido por el aire, chocando su espalda contra un tronco. El uruk-hai arremetió contra él con su arma en ristre, sin embargo, Aragorn se agachó en el último momento, y le hundió su espada en el pecho, el uruk-hai se tambaleó hacia atrás. Sin dejar que este pudiera volver a atacarlo, Aragorn sacó el arma del pecho de su enemigo, y con un movimiento contundente, le cortó la cabeza.

El montaraz corrió hacia donde el cuerpo de Boromir yacía, casi sin vida.

–Han cogido a los hobbits –dijo el hombre, con un gran esfuerzo

–No te muevas –le ordenó su amigo

–¡Frodo! ¿Dónde está Frodo?

–Dejé que se fuera –contestó Aragorn

–Hiciste lo que yo no pude hacer, intenté arrebatarle el anillo.

–El anillo ya está fuera de nuestro alcance –el montaraz trataba de remitir el daño de las flechas, pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde.

–Perdóname, no lo vi venir, os he fallado a todos –las lágrimas empezaban a correr por el rostro del hombre de Gondor

–No Boromir, has luchado con valentía, y has conservado tu honor.

–Es el fin, el mundo de los hombres se deshace, sucumbirá a la oscuridad, y mi ciudad a la destrucción.

–No sé cuanta fuerza corre ahora por mis venas –Aragorn lo miró con semblante solemne–, pero te juro que no permitiré que caiga la ciudad blanca. Ni nuestro pueblo tampoco.

–Nuestro pueblo –un rayo de esperanza iluminó el rostro de Boromir–. Te habría seguido, mi hermano, mi capitán. Mi rey –Extendió el brazo en dirección a su espada, Aragorn se la puso en la mano y Boromir la cruzó sobre el pecho en una actitud majestuosa.

En ese momento llegaron Légolas, Gimli y Kassidy quienes rápidamente se acercaron a ellos, justo a tiempo para ver como la luz en los ojos de Boromir se apagaba. Para siempre.

–Ve en paz, hijo de Gondor –Se puso en pie y miró el cuerpo inerte de su amigo–. Esperarán su llegada desde la torre blanca, pero nunca regresará.

* * *

Entre todos llevaron al fallecido hasta los botes y lo colocaron tumbado en uno para, a continuación, dejar que la barca se deslizara río abajo.

Desde la orilla observaron como la embarcación se alejaba cada vez más, hasta desaparecer de su vista.

–Si somos rápidos alcanzaremos a Frodo al anochecer –dijo el elfo, transcurridos unos minutos

Aragorn y Kassidy cruzaron una mirada de pesar

–No pensáis seguirle –añadió Légolas, tras observar la reacción de sus compañeros

–Frodo y su destino ya no son asunto nuestro –sentenció el montaraz

–Entonces todo ha sido en vano, la compañía ha fracasado –la voz del enano sonaba triste

–No si nosotros seguimos unidos –Aragorn se acercó a sus amigos–, no abandonaremos a Merry y a Pippin al tormento y a la muerte, no mientras nos queden fuerzas –Fue hacia una de las barcas y recogió un par de dagas–. Dejad lo que no sea indispensable, viajaremos de día. Vamos a cazar orcos.

–¡Bien! Jajaja –Gimli salió disparado detrás de Aragorn, siguiendo el rastro dejado por los orcos que secuestraron a los hobbits.

Kassidy miró a Légolas quien se encogió de hombros, sonriendo

–¿Vienes? –el elfo la observó inquisitivo.

La joven dudó un momento. Demasiadas cosas extrañas habían ocurrido desde que llegó a la Tierra Media, sus planes iniciales habían cambiado completamente, y no tenía ni idea de que iba a ser de ella a partir de ahora. Pero sí tenía una cosa clara, esos hobbits eran sus amigos, y si no podía ayudar a sus amigos, ¿Cómo iba a poder orientar a todo un reino? Ahora lo primordial era rescatar a Merry y a Pippin, cuando solucionaran esto ya pensaría que hacer a continuación.

Asintió y echó a correr por donde habían desaparecido Gimli y Aragorn.

–¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas? –se giró un momento hacia el elfo, quien, con una sonrisa en el rostro la siguió a través de la arboleda.

* * *

Yerkan entró precipitadamente en la sala

–¡Han fallado! –exclamó mirando al mago

Este le lanzó una mirada de reproche al muchacho, pues lo acababa de interrumpir en medio de una reunión con el jefe de una de las tribus de bárbaros de las montañas

–La lealtad de tu pueblo al señor oscuro será recompensada –dijo Saruman al hombre–. Ya puedes retirarte.

Este hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió de la estancia.

En cuanto el hombre se alejó, Yerkan se aproximó al mago

–Tu preciado uruk-hai ha muerto –señaló–, puedes seguir mandando todas las patrullas que quieras, pero las volverán a derrotar. Saruman, esta vez pienso ir yo mismo, me da igual lo que digas –estaba harto de largas, no pensaba concederle más oportunidades a esos detestables orcos para hacer lo que él podría haber hecho bien a la primera.

El anciano sonrió, desde luego la actitud de su protegido era encomiable

–No pensaba impedírtelo –se acercó al muchacho–. Sé que estás preparado, pero no debes precipitarte. El mediano partió rumbo a Mordor, ya no es un problema, Sauron se encargará de él.

–Lo sé, mi objetivo es la chica, tenemos que hacernos con ella antes que el señor oscuro –dijo Yerkan fríamente.

El mago asintió

–Sauron piensa que él es el único que puede controlar el poder de la muchacha y además confía en mí. Por eso no aún no ha intentado secuestrarla. Pero si se entera de tu existencia no dudará en ir a por ella cuanto antes.

–Tranquilo, no te preocupes, la traeré sin problemas. Pero antes me vengaré del príncipe del Bosque Negro y del heredero de Gondor. Sus gentes me quitaron a mi familia, quiero verlos sufrir, quiero que sientan lo que yo sentí cuando masacraron a mis padres –el semblante del chico se ensombreció al pronunciar estas palabras.

–Es tu derecho tomar esa venganza. No seré yo quien te lo impida, siempre y cuando cumplas tu misión –Saruman le puso una mano en el hombro al muchacho–. Partirás mañana, descansa esta noche y deja todo listo para el viaje –tras las palabras del mago, el chico se alejó– Yerkan –Saruman llamó al chico antes de que saliera por la puerta, este giró la cabeza y miró a su maestro– Suerte –dijo el anciano.

El joven inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento y salió de la estancia.

El mago lo observó abandonar la sala y un gesto de preocupación se dibujó en su rostro ¿Le habría cogido cariño al muchacho? Después de tantos años cuidándolo no sería extraño. Pero, no, lo necesitaba, tenía que ser eso, ya que si a él le pasaba algo, todo su plan fracasaría. Al fin y al cabo, Yerkan era el último descendiente de Gothmog, señor de los balrogs, quien fue junto con Sauron, el principal lugarteniente de Morgoth el antiguo señor oscuro.

Saruman sonrió, era irónico, pero los elfos y los soldados que atacaron la comunidad en la que Yerkan nació, lo habían ayudado en sus planes más que cualquiera de sus servidores. Si no lo hubieran hecho, probablemente nunca habría podido hacerse con el muchacho.

No le había ocultado a Yerkan el motivo por el cual su familia había sido masacrada. Era simple, toda su comunidad fue acusada de nigromancia. De hecho, ya habían comenzado a ejercer una oscura influencia sobre las aldeas cercanas, y constituían una clara amenaza para la paz, por lo cual se deshicieron de ellos sin contemplaciones. Pero esto no disminuyó las ansias de venganza del joven, para él no tenían perdón. Aquel día, no solo perdió a su familia, sino también parte de su humanidad.

Lo que el mago no le contó al muchacho, fue que él mismo había sido quién alertó a los elfos y a los gondorianos de la amenaza de los nigromantes. Gandalf pensaba que él era un títere de Sauron ¡Qué iluso! Saruman el Blanco no se amilanaba ante nadie. Él ya había elaborado su propio plan para hacerse con el poder. Pero para ello necesitaba la entera lealtad de un descendiente del señor de los balrogs, y los únicos que quedaban vivos eran Yerkan y sus familiares. Nunca podría haber sometido a toda esa orden de nigromantes él solo, por lo que usó su influencia entre elfos y hombres para que ellos hicieran el trabajo sucio. Ya había identificado previamente a Yerkan como el más poderoso de su comunidad, por eso avisó al padre del muchacho poco antes del ataque, para que pudiera ponerlo a salvo. Luego lo único que tuvo que hacer, fue presentarse al día siguiente, y acogerlo como su aprendiz. La lealtad del joven, le estaría permanentemente garantizada.

El mago se sentó. No, no tenía motivos para preocuparse, su pupilo traería a la chica. El joven era el único, exceptuando a Sauron, que podía controlarla y, entonces hasta el mismísimo señor oscuro se rendiría ante el gran Saruman el Blanco.

* * *

_Personalmente este cap, no me convence, no sé, creo que me quedó demasiado parecido a la película. En el siguiente empiezo con la parte de Las dos torres, y va a ser bastante más diferente de la película y los libros que esta parte xD_

_Bueno y hoy que tengo tiempo voy a responder a los reviews como Dios manda jajja_

_**MelianGarcía87**: me alegro mucho de que te guste, y a ver cuando actualizas la tuya que tengo ganas de seguir leyendo ;)_

_**Brithney House**: muchas gracias, yo adoraba la historia del Señor de los anillos, pero siempre pensaba "aquí falta un toque femenino" jajaja, bueno espero que te siga gustando, y verte comentar aquí, me anima mucho ;)_

_**Daiane Dana**: gracias! la verdad es que la relación de Kassidy con Legolas es un poco rara, pero tampoco quería que fueran demasiado pastelosos jaja. Pues ya ves que Yerkan por fin va a ir a por ellos, aunque aun tardará un par de capítulos en aparecer, pero prometo que cuando lo haga no va a dejar a ninguno indiferente xD_

_**Plata-Atram**: la foto que tenía antes no era Kassidy, pero tu comentario me dio la idea y la cambié jajaja, yo me la imagino como Shay Mittchel y, ya que estamos a Yerkan como Dave Franco xD sq es tan sexy... jaja. Mmm así que crees que sabes porqué tiene esas visiones y que se va a enamorar de Yerkan... no quiero adelantar nada, pero te diré que algo de razón tienes ;) _

_**Asuen**: muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste _


	9. Persecución

**PERSECUCIÓN**

Tres días habían pasado desde que iniciaron la persecución de los orcos que secuestraron a Merry y Pippin. Tres agotadores días en los que apenas pararon a descansar unas horas y, aun así sabían que sus enemigos seguían llevándoles demasiada ventaja.

Por suerte, las habilidades de Aragorn como montaraz, le permitían seguir el rastro de los hobbits. Tumbado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el terreno, el hombre intentaba captar el sonido de la marcha de los orcos.

–Aprietan el paso –dijo tras un momento de silencio–, habrán captado nuestro olor ¡Vamos hay que apresurarse! –el montaraz echó a correr

Los demás lo siguieron un largo trecho, hasta que este se detuvo y se agachó para recoger algo del suelo.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Kassidy se acercó, y él le mostró el broche de una capa élfica, el cual era igual al que todos tenían. Sin duda Merry o Pippin lo habían tirado a propósito, para indicar a sus compañeros por dónde los estaban llevando sus captores.

–Las hojas de Lorien no caen sin razón –dijo Aragorn

–Podrían seguir con vida –la voz de Légolas sonaba llena de esperanza

–Y a menos de un día de nosotros –el hombre no había completado la frase cuando ya estaba otra vez corriendo

–¡Vamos Gimli! Estamos ganando terreno –el elfo animó a su amigo, quien apenas podía seguir el ritmo de los demás

–Soy un negado a campo traviesa –protestó él–. Los enanos somos peligrosos en distancias cortas –seguía quejándose mientras corría hacía los demás

Continuaron la carrera a través de distintos paisajes escarpados, siguiendo el rastro de los hobbits.

Tras mucho camino recorrido, pudieron divisar a lo lejos una enorme llanura completamente verde, solo salpicada de alguna que otra roca aislada. Ahí se demoraron un momento, contemplando la magnificencia del panorama que ante ellos se extendía.

–Rohan –dijo Aragorn–, hogar de los caballeros jinetes. Algo muy extraño hay en esto, algo malvado espolea a estas criaturas y juega en nuestra contra –el hombre observó a Légolas adelantarse para tener una mejor visión de las pistas que debían seguir a continuación– ¿Que ven tus ojos de elfo? –preguntó.

–El rastro vira rumbo noreste –respondió el aludido–. Llevan a los hobbits a Isengard.

* * *

Al caer la noche decidieron descansar unas horas, por miedo a perder el rastro que, ahora se hacía cada vez más difuso.

Aragorn hacía la primera guardia mientras los demás dormían. Reflexionaba sobre los acontecimientos de las últimas jornadas. En parte se sentía culpable, pues Gandalf le había pedido que se ocupara de los demás, y en apenas unos días Boromir había muerto, Merry y Pippin eran prisioneros, y Frodo y Sam iban hacia Mordor sin protección alguna. ¿Qué clase de líder era él? ¿De verdad era merecedor del trono de Gondor?

El hombre se giró al oír un leve ruido, detrás suya estaba Légolas.

–¿Me puedo sentar? –preguntó el elfo. El hombre asintió– ¿Qué te ocurre, Aragorn? Sé que la muerte de Boromir ha sido un duro golpe para todos, pero tú has estado especialmente decaído los últimos días –inquirió Légolas

–No debes preocuparte, amigo. Solo son tonterías –intentó sonar convincente.

–Vamos, Aragorn –insistió–. No tienes que cargar con todo tú solo, para eso están los amigos.

Ante la insistencia de Légolas, el hombre acabó expresándole todas las dudas y remordimientos que rondaban su cabeza. Tuvo que reconocer que se sintió mucho más aliviado una vez pudo compartir sus preocupaciones.

El elfo escuchó con paciencia. Ciertamente eran muchas y muy difíciles las responsabilidades que tenía su amigo, y las había llevado con entereza y sensatez, sin plantearse abandonar en ningún momento. Desde luego que sería un buen rey, no le cabía duda, pues no solo era un gran guerrero y un hábil estratega, sino que siempre ponía el bien de los demás por encima del suyo propio, y esa era, a su parecer la característica más importante en un buen monarca.

Los elfos siempre habían tenido cierto complejo de superioridad con respecto a las otras razas, pero tras su viaje con estos compañeros, Légolas había tenido que replantearse su visión del mundo. Todos en la compañía eran admirables en cierto sentido, desde los hobbits, como Sam, que sería capaz de seguir a Frodo a cualquier parte para protegerlo; hasta Gimli. Esbozó una sonrisa, si unos meses atrás, alguien le dijera que llegaría a considerar a un enano como su amigo, probablemente lo tomaría por fanfarrón.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato, cada uno enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos.

Aragorn se llevó una mano al cuello y sacó el colgante con el que Arwen lo había obsequiado, lo observó un momento y luego lo volvió a guardar.

–¿La echas de menos? –preguntó el elfo

–No te imaginas cuanto –contestó Aragorn, con la mirada perdida en el cielo estrellado.

–Tiene que ser agradable el querer a alguien de esa manera –susurró Légolas

–Sí, lo es en cierto modo –respondió el montaraz–. Pero también es complicado. A veces el amor nos hace dudar, y sentirnos inseguros, lo único que tienes claro, es que quieres pasar todo el tiempo posible con esa persona, y protegerla de cualquier cosa.

Mientras el hombre hablaba, Légolas no pudo evitar desviar la mirada un momento hacía Kassidy, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Aragorn, quién esbozó una sonrisa.

–Veo que ya has superado tus prejuicios iniciales hacia Kassidy –le dijo el montaraz.

–¿Qué? Bueno sí, ya no creo que ella sea una espía –respondió Légolas algo sobresaltado.

–Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero –Aragorn sonrió, no era habitual que un elfo se desconcertara–. Solo te pido que no le hagas daño ¿vale? Ya ha sufrido bastante –su rostro se volvió más serio al pronunciar estas palabras.

–Sigo sin saber a qué te refieres –intentó excusarse el elfo, aunque ni él mismo se creía lo que decía–. Pero en ningún momento se me ocurriría hacer nada que pudiera dañarla –esta vez, sí que hablaba de todo corazón, ante lo que Aragorn asintió– ¿Sabes? –volvió a hablar Légolas–, sí que te has tomado en serio el papel de hermano mayor.

–No sé porqué, pero tengo la sensación de que no eres el único que piensa eso –contestó el montaraz con una sonrisa.

* * *

Reanudaron la marcha en cuanto las primeras luces del alba asomaron en el horizonte, comprobando a su pesar, que esa mañana el sol amanecía de un color prácticamente rojo, lo cual, según explicó Légolas a sus compañeros, significaba que durante la noche se había derramado sangre.

Intentando no perder la poca esperanza que les quedaba, continuaban en pos de sus amigos, cuando el sonido de muchos cascos de caballos les hizo pararse. No muy lejos un gran número de jinetes se acercaban cabalgando a todo galope.

Rápidamente se escondieron tras una gran roca, situada cerca de donde estaban y se cubrieron con sus capas élficas. Desde su posición vieron a los caballeros pasar de largo sin advertir su presencia.

Antes de que estos se perdieran de vista, Aragorn salió de su escondite

–¡Jinetes de Rohan! –llamó el hombre– ¿Qué nuevas tenéis de la Marca?

Légolas, Gimli y Kassidy se unieron al montaraz, a tiempo de ver como el pelotón, en una hábil maniobra, hacía a sus caballos dar la vuelta. En pocos segundos los cuatro compañeros se encontraban rodeados de un gran número de hombres que los apuntaban con sus lanzas.

El que parecía el líder, se adelantó a los demás

–¿Qué asuntos traen a un elfo, un hombre, un enano y una dama a Rohan? –interrogó el jinete

–Dadme vuestro nombre caballero, y os daré el mío –respondió Gimli.

El hombre se apeó de su caballo y se acercó al que acababa de hablar.

–Enano, te rebanaría la cabeza si se alzara un poco más del suelo –amenazó

–Estarías muerto antes de tocarle –en un rápido movimiento Légolas cogió una flecha y apuntó al hombre con su arco.

–Tranquilo, Légolas- Aragorn indicó al elfo que bajara el arco, y este así lo hizo–. Él es Gimli, hijo de Gloin, y él es Légolas, príncipe del Bosque Negro –señaló al enano y al elfo respectivamente–, yo soy Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn.

–Así que eres el heredero de Isildur –inquirió el jefe de los jinetes

Aragorn asintió

–Y ella es mi hermana, Kassidy –añadió, al ver como su interlocutor dirigía la mirada hacía la joven

–Es un honor mi señora –el caballero se quitó el yelmo. Era bastante atractivo, tenía el pelo de color castaño claro y lo llevaba cortado a la altura de los hombros. Sus ojos marrones y la barba incipiente le conferían una expresión severa a su rostro. Se inclinó levemente ante la muchacha y le besó la mano.

Légolas le lanzó una mirada cortante al hombre ¿Primero los acorralaban como a espías y ahora de repente le surgía la caballerosidad?

–Yo soy Éomer, hijo de Éomund.

–Somos amigos de Théoden, tu rey –añadió el montaraz

–Théoden ya no distingue amigos de enemigos –contestó Éomer con una expresión de pesar en el rostro–. El mago blanco ha nublado su mente y reclama la soberanía de estas tierras. Mi compañía son los leales a Rohan, por eso sufrimos destierro –explicó–. Siento el recibimiento, pero no podemos fiarnos de nadie, los espías de Saruman están por todas partes.

–Nosotros no somos espías –respondió Aragorn–, seguimos a una partida de uruk-hai, tienen capturados a unos amigos nuestros.

–Los uruks ya no existen, los abatimos durante la noche –contestó el caballero

–¡Pero había dos hobbits! –interrumpió Gimli, asustado ante la noticia– ¿No encontrasteis a dos hobbits con ellos?

–No quedó alma con vida. Apilamos los cadáveres y los quemamos – señaló una columna de humo, que se elevaba no muy lejos de ellos –Podéis buscar a vuestros amigos, pero no creo que debáis guardar esperanza. Lo lamento –el hombre silbó y uno de los soldados le acercó dos caballos que entregó a Aragorn–. Que estos caballos os traigan mejor suerte que a sus antiguos amos. –Subió a su propia montura– ¡Rumbo al norte! –Comenzó a cabalgar, alejándose de ahí, seguido de sus soldados.

* * *

–No pueden estar muertos –la voz de Kassidy tembló–, no puede ser cierto.

–No perdamos la esperanza aún –Aragorn se montó en uno de los caballos y le tendió una mano a la muchacha, para ayudarla a subir detrás de él.

Sin perder más tiempo, los cuatro cabalgaron hasta el lugar que Éomer les había señalado.

Cuando llegaron les costó contener una mueca de horror al ver la enorme pila de cadáveres calcinados. Rápidamente se apearon de sus monturas, para registrar el lugar, en busca de alguna señal de los hobbits.

Los cuatro, rebuscaban desesperadamente entre los escombros, con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, pues no querían encontrar nada que confirmara la muerte de sus amigos, pero al mismo tiempo esa incertidumbre los carcomía por dentro. Necesitaban una respuesta, y la necesitaban ya.

Aragorn se acercó al suelo, pues algo había llamado su atención. En el terreno se podía apreciar, aunque muy vagamente, la huella que había dejado el cuerpo de uno de los medianos.

–Un hobbit yació aquí –dijo señalando el sitio–, y otro aquí –mientras hablaba, los demás lo rodearon, intrigados por las deducciones del montaraz–, corrieron por aquí –continuó diciendo, a medida que seguía el rastro–. Las huellas se alejan de la batalla, hasta el bosque de Fangorn. – Aragorn se paró en seco ante los límites del enorme bosque que ante ellos se extendía.

* * *

Una vez en el interior de la floresta, el ambiente se había vuelto más pesado y la luz apenas conseguía traspasar los altos árboles.

Légolas era el que se sentía más abrumado por la solemnidad del lugar, y observaba todo a su alrededor con gran respeto.

–Este bosque es viejo, muy viejo, tanto que hace que me sienta joven por primera vez desde que partimos de Rivendel –dijo el elfo

Kassidy lo miró extrañada

–Pero ¿Cuántos años tienes, Légolas? –preguntó la chica.

Él solo le sonrió enigmáticamente, pero enseguida cambió esta expresión por otra de preocupación.

–¿Has notado eso? –le susurró el elfo a Kassidy. Ella asintió, era como si una extraña energía los rodeara– El mago blanco no anda muy lejos – volvió a hablar Légolas.

Los cuatro se replegaron y con fingida calma cogieron sus armas

–No le dejéis hablar, o nos embrujará –dijo Aragorn–, debemos ser rápidos.

En ese momento una figura envuelta en luz cegadora, apareció ante ellos. Légolas y Kassidy lanzaron sus flechas, pero estas enseguida fueron desviadas por la extraña figura. Aragorn y Gimli se vieron obligados a soltar sus armas, ya que de repente empezaron a emitir un calor abrasador. Cegados por la luz y sin poder distinguir a su adversario pocas opciones les quedaban.

–¡Muéstrate! –exclamó Aragorn

Entonces el resplandor cesó y pudieron ver el rostro de su contrincante.

–¡No es posible! –imprecó Gimli

–¿Así es cómo recibís a un viejo amigo? –inquirió un anciano de larga barba blanca, y ojos azules, marcados por la sabiduría que solo la experiencia de largos años puede llegar a profesar.

–¡Gandalf! –Kassidy no cabía en sí de la alegría.

–Sí, pequeña –sonrió él–, así solían llamarme, Gandalf el gris. Pero ahora, soy Gandalf el blanco.

Era cierto, el mago estaba distinto, ya no vestía sus gastados ropajes grises y su característico sombrero picudo, sino que ahora, una túnica de inmaculado blanco lo cubría, confiriéndole un aspecto mucho más solemne que el que antaño lucía.

–Pero nosotros te vimos caer –Aragorn no entendía cómo su amigo podía seguir vivo.

–Sí, amigo mío, me enfrenté al balrog y lo derroté. Ahora se me ha devuelto aquí, para completar la tarea.

–No puedes imaginarte cuanto te hemos echado en falta –el montaraz le dio un afectuoso abrazo al mago

–Bueno, parece que han sucedido muchas cosas en mi ausencia –comentó Gandalf, observando a sus compañeros.

* * *

Decidieron tomarse un breve descanso para ponerse al día sobre todo lo que había ocurrido tras su separación. Gandalf les contó que había encontrado a Merry y a Pippin y que estaban a salvo en compañía de Bárbol, líder de los Ents, pastores de árboles.

Ninguna otra noticia podría haber alegrado más los corazones de los presentes que saber que, al fin, sus amigos se encontraban fuera de peligro.

Por su parte, Gandalf estaba enterado de casi todo, pues los hobbits ya se habían encargado de relatárselo con detalles. Gimli le explicó como habían dejado que Frodo partiera rumbo a Mordor, acompañado de Sam y, finalmente Aragorn le comentó al mago lo que les había dicho Galadriel sobre su parentesco con Kassidy.

–Ya me parecía a mí que vosotros dos teníais algo familiar –les dijo el anciano, con una expresión afable.

–Sí, es cierto –intervino Legolas–, los dos son realmente cabezotas –añadió dirigiéndole a la chica una sonrisa burlona

–¡Oye! –Protestó ella– Yo no soy cabezota –todos los presentes arquearon una ceja–. Bueno, vale, un poco sí –dijo Kassidy ante la mirada de sus amigos–. Pero, puestos a señalar los defectos de los demás, que sepas que tú eres un elfo excesivamente paranoico –añadió con una mueca socarrona.

Légolas la miró desconcertado

–Elfo paranoico –Gimli soltó una carcajada–, tienes toda la razón, jovencita –dijo el enano, aguantándose para no seguir riéndose de la cara de ofendido que acababa de poner el elfo, al ver a sus dos amigos aliarse en su contra.

Gandalf los miró un momento, también conteniendo la risa.

–Veo que después de todo, no han cambiado tantas cosas en mi ausencia –le susurró a Aragorn

El hombre se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Sí habían cambiado aunque probablemente los principales implicados todavía no estaban preparados para reconocerlo.

* * *

Tras dictaminarlo durante un rato, decidieron que su próximo destino sería Edoras, capital de Rohan. Ahora que sabían que los hobbits estaban seguros, ya no tenían nada que hacer en el bosque de Fangorn, y como Éomer les había dicho, esas tierras estaban bajo la amenaza de Saruman.

Gandalf los condujo hasta la salida del bosque, donde habían dejado a sus caballos. Allí el mago dio un silbido, tras lo cual un hermoso corcel, de pelaje gris plateado, llegó galopando hasta ellos.

–¡Es uno de los Mearas! –exclamó Légolas.

–Sombragris –dijo el mago, acariciando al rocín–, señor de todos los caballos, quién se ha enfrentado conmigo a múltiples peligros –se subió al bello animal y comenzó a cabalgar, seguido por los demás.

* * *

Faltaba poco para el amanecer, y el cielo empezaba a teñirse de diversos tonos de rojo, amarillo y naranja. Gandalf observaba el horizonte, mientras sus compañeros dormían.

–La furtiva sombra que aviesa tiñe el este adquiere forma –dijo, al notar que Aragorn se aproximaba a él–. Pero no es tan poderoso, aún no es inmune al miedo, pues el rumor le ha llegado. El heredero de Númenor aún vive –miró al montaraz– Sauron te teme, Aragorn, teme en lo que puedas convertirte. Por eso atacará sin reservas al mundo de los hombres, pretende usar a su marioneta, Saruman, para destruir Rohan, por eso, ese es nuestro primer objetivo. Su rey, poseído, sirve ahora al traicionero mago blanco.

–Impediremos que destruyan Rohan, haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano –respondió el hombre

–Hay otra cosa –añadió el mago con la mirada triste.

–¿El qué? –inquirió el montaraz

–Kassidy. No debemos perderla de vista, Aragorn, el enemigo ansía su poder, lo ansía casi tanto como el mismo anillo –Gandalf bajó el tono de voz–. Temo que ella nunca haya pertenecido a nuestro lado, sobre todo tras lo ocurrido con el balrog en Moria. Probablemente si se tratara de otra persona, elegiría otro tipo de medidas más drásticas

–¿Qué estás insinuando, Gandalf? –la voz de Aragorn tenía un claro deje de reproche. Apreciaba mucho al anciano, pero no le estaba agradando absolutamente nada, el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación. No consentiría que nadie hiciese daño a su familia, ni siquiera sus amigos.

–Yo no insinúo, afirmo –respondió el mago–, sí todavía no he hecho nada es porqué aún confío en ella. Prefiero pensar que cada uno forja su propio destino. Pero si mis sospechas fueran ciertas…–vaciló un momento–, no tendríamos más remedio que deshacernos de ella antes de que el daño fuera irreparable, y lo digo con todo el dolor de mi corazón. Créeme Aragorn, yo también le he cogido cariño a esa jovencita.

–No permitiré que le suceda nada, Gandalf, es mi hermana y también es una heredera de Gondor –dijo el hombre. A pesar de que las palabras de su amigo lo inquietaban enormemente, tenía claro cuáles eran sus prioridades, nunca se lo perdonaría si algo le sucedía a la joven.

–Lo sé, amigo mío y eso es lo más irónico de todo –el anciano suspiró–. Roguemos a los valar que, esta vez mis sospechas sean erróneas.

Guardaron silencio un momento, hasta que el mago volvió a hablar

–Todavía nos queda una ventaja –miró al hombre, esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro–, el anillo sigue oculto, y que no cesemos en destruirlo no ha sido concebido ni en los más oscuros sueños del señor de Mordor. Debemos confiar en Frodo, todo depende de la presteza y el sigilo de su misión.

* * *

_Con lo del balrog en Moria, Gandalf se refiere a cuando Kassidy había gritado y el balrog se había quedado quieto (no sé si os acordais que el mago la había mirado extrañado) XD buff que mal me explico._

_Otra cosa ¿Qué os parece la imagen? la hizo mi hermana con una aplicación del móvil, y aunque no se ve muy bien creo que está bastante chula jajaja_

_Bueno voy a responder a los reviews, ya que os tomais el tiempo de leer y comentar (que me hace mucha ilusión por cierto), que menos que contestar :) (aunque sean poqitos T_T) (tampoco di mucho tiempo para poner más xD)_

**_Plata-Atram: _**_me encanta como te fijas en los detalles, haces justo las preguntas que van al quiz de la cuestión jajja, pero no puedo responderlas sin spoilear (¿esa palabra existe?) toda la historia xD. Muchas gracias por comentar!_

**_Daiane Dana: _**_me aleg__ro de que te haya gustado :) jajja yo tb creo que con Yerkan de por medio va a estar más interesante, bueno ya tengo bastante escrito y pronto aparecerá (Si no es en el próximo, en el siguiente :) ) Gracias por leer =)_

**_Caliope7: _**_muchas gracias por tu comentario, ya ves que en este me di un poco más de prisa :), espero que te siga gustando :)_


	10. Nunca hay que bajar la guardia

_**Nunca hay que bajar la guardia**_

Al tercer día de viaje por fin pudieron divisar la muralla de Edoras. Entraron sin apearse de sus caballos, para ir directamente a lo más alto de la ciudad, donde estaba ubicado el castillo del rey Théoden.

Durante el breve ascenso, no pudieron evitar percibir la tristeza latente en los rostros de todos los aldeanos con los que se cruzaron. Quizá fuera por causa de la guerra, o quizá por la influencia de Saruman sobre su rey, pero no era difícil adivinar que la ciudad había vivido tiempos mejores.

Al llegar a la base del castillo, desmontaron y subieron las escaleras hasta el enorme portalón de madera, donde varios soldados los aguardaban.

–No puedo dejaros pasar si vais armados –dijo uno de ellos–, son órdenes de Gríma Lengua de serpiente, el consejero del rey.

–Ya…–Gandalf hizo un gesto de afirmación a sus compañeros y estos entregaron sus armas.

El soldado que había hablado miró al mago, que aun no había soltado su báculo.

–La vara también –pidió

–¡Oh! No querrás privar a un anciano de su apoyo –dijo Gandalf con una expresión inocente.

El hombre asintió y les abrió la puerta a los cinco compañeros.

Accedieron a una sala rectangular, de considerable tamaño, a ambos lados había varias puertas que probablemente conducían a otras estancias del castillo. Al fondo, sobre un trono, sencillamente decorado, estaba sentado Théoden. Lucía un aspecto deplorable, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su mirada, totalmente ausente.

Al lado del monarca, un hombrecillo de vil apariencia le susurraba algo al oído, sin duda, ese debía de ser Gríma, el muy bien apodado, Lengua de serpiente.

Caminaron en silencio a lo largo de la sala, sabiéndose observados por los soldados que allí hacían guardia. Cuando se encontraron en frente del monarca, Gandalf hizo una leve reverencia.

–La cortesía de tu castillo ha disminuido últimamente, rey Théoden.

El consejero se acercó al mago con una sonrisa amenazante en el rostro.

–Tardía es la hora en la que os dignáis a aparecer. No sois bienvenidos – un claro tono de desprecio teñía su voz

–¡Silencio! –Intervino el mago– Guarda tu lengua bífida tras tus colmillos –alzó su báculo en señal de amenaza.

–Os dije que le quitarais la vara –Gríma se alejó de Gandalf, asustado al verlo armado.

Tras las palabras del vil consejero, algunos de los soldados se apresuraron en intentar arrebatarle el báculo al mago, pero no podían llegar hasta él, pues sus compañeros los mantenían a raya, dejando así que Gandalf se aproximara al rey, quien permanecía en su trono, sin apenas ser consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Sin demasiado esfuerzo Aragorn, Gimli, y Légolas dejaron fuera de juego a aquellos que los atacaron, además de apresar a Gríma. El resto de cortesanos y soldados presentes, no hicieron ni el amago de impedir que Gandalf llegara hasta el rey.

El mago colocó su vara sobre la cabeza del monarca, y este empezó a convulsionarse.

–Te sacaré de él, Saruman –susurró el mago, consciente de que el estado del rey se debía a un hechizo de su antiguo amigo.

En ese momento, una joven entró en la sala. Era hermosa, con una larga melena rubia y ojos azules, vestía un elegante vestido blanco, que indicaba que debía de pertenecer a una noble familia. La chica corrió hacia el rey, pues lo veía sufrir bajo el báculo de Gandalf, pero Aragorn la sujetó.

–Esperad –le dijo a la joven.

El monarca continuaba convulsionándose. Entonces, la vara de Gandalf emitió un acusado brillo, tras el cual, el rey se desplomó.

La joven corrió hacia él y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al ver como el aspecto del rey, poco a poco volvía a ser el mismo que antes de que Saruman lo poseyera.

–Reconozco ese rostro –susurró Théoden–, Éowyn ¡Oh mí querida sobrina!–el rey abrazó a la chica y a continuación dirigió su mirada al mago–. Gracias, amigo mío.

–Ahora podéis respirar libremente –Gandalf sonrió

El rey se puso en pie, ante lo cual todos los presentes se inclinaron, en señal de respeto. Sin embargo la mirada de Théoden se posó en un individuo en particular, el traidor consejero, que seguía sujeto por Gimli.

–Tus malas artes me han postrado a cuatro patas como las bestias –el monarca estaba furioso, había confiado en él, y este le había traicionado, ayudando a Saruman a poseerlo

–¡No me alejéis de vos, mi señor! –suplicó Gríma, sabiéndose totalmente descubierto.

–Te condeno al exilio permanente –sentenció el rey–, si vuelve a poner un pie en mis tierras, serás ejecutado –Théoden se dirigió a uno de sus soldados–. Dadle un caballo y que abandone la ciudad ahora mismo.

–Sí, mi señor –el aludido y otro caballero agarraron al consejero y lo arrastraron fuera del castillo.

–No tengo palabras para agradeceros lo que habéis hecho por mí – Théoden se dirigió a Gandalf.

Había ordenado a los demás caballeros que abandonaran la estancia para poder hablar tranquilamente con los recién llegados, solo había permitido que su sobrina se quedase.

–No tenéis nada que agradecernos, solo hicimos lo que estaba en nuestro deber –contestó el mago–. La influencia de Saruman se extiende como una plaga en vuestras tierras, debéis tomar medidas.

–Sé lo que pretendes –lo interrumpió el rey–, pero no voy a llevar a mi pueblo a la guerra, ya se han perdido demasiadas vidas.

–La guerra ya os ha sido declarada –intervino Aragorn

–Si mal no recuerdo es Théoden, y no Aragorn, el rey de Rohan –el monarca se sentía atosigado, había pasado demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad, y de repente, cuando por fin veía la luz, encontraba su reino en esa precaria situación.

–Entonces ¿Cuál es la decisión del rey? –preguntó Gandalf.

–Mañana comunicaré mi resolución –dijo Théoden tras unos instantes en silencio–, necesito descansar y meditarlo con calma antes de tomar ninguna decisión precipitada.

–Es totalmente comprensible, mi señor –asintió el mago

–Ordenaré que os preparen aposentos para descansar esta noche –el rey los miró a todos, contando cuantas alcobas debía mandar arreglar, entonces sus ojos se posaron en Kassidy–. Creo que todavía no nos han presentado, joven –dijo, dirigiéndose a ella.

–Soy Kassidy, princesa de Raendor –hizo una reverencia ante el monarca.

–¡Raendor! –la mirada de Théoden mostraba sorpresa y furia a la vez– Tu pueblo era nuestro principal exportador de muchos alimentos, y de repente, dejó de suministrarnos, sin avisar –dijo el rey enfadado– ¡Sois una enemiga de Rohan, una traidora! Por vuestra culpa, muchas de mis gentes casi mueren de hambre, esperando lo que nunca llegaría. Debería ordenar a mis guardias que os encerraran –decía el monarca casi gritando.

–Os ruego, mi señor, que moderéis vuestro tono –lo interrumpió Aragorn, con los puños apretados, intentando no dejarse llevar por la indignación –También es mi hermana, y no consentiré que le habléis así.

–Tranquilo, Aragorn –la joven le puso una mano en el hombro, para apaciguarlo. Luego se dirigió a Théoden–. Entiendo que os preocupéis por vuestro pueblo. Soy consciente de que durante el reinado de mi padre, no solo empeoró la situación de mi país, sino que también afectó a otros lugares. Pero yo no tuve nada que ver, y justamente por eso quiero volver cuanto antes, para arreglar lo que él hizo y devolver la prosperidad a mi pueblo, y si para ello tengo que enfrentarme a vos y a vuestros guardias, no dudéis ni un momento en que lo haré.

La chica soltó todo el discurso sin apenas pensarlo, por eso, cuando terminó, no pudo creerse lo que acababa de decir ¿Realmente se le había encarado a un rey? Vale que él la hubiera acusado de algo en lo que ella no tenía nada que ver, y sí, esa era una de las cosas que más la molestaban pero, estaba segura de que si lo hubiera pensado un poco, no habría dicho ni la mitad de lo que salió por su boca. Realmente, los acontecimientos vividos desde que salió de Raendor, le estaban cambiando el carácter, ya poco quedaba de aquella chica asustada que obedecía sin rechistar las órdenes de un padre implacable, y que se amedrentaba ante la primera amenaza.

Bueno, una vez que estaba dicho ya no podía hacer nada. Mantuvo la mirada desafiante del rey, durante unos instantes que se hicieron eternos. Entonces Théoden soltó una carcajada

–He de reconocer, jovencita, que tenéis agallas –dijo el rey riéndose–, y es cierto lo que habéis dicho, no debemos echarnos la culpa por los errores de nuestros progenitores. Greidan no fue un buen soberano, pero por lo poco que acabo de ver en vos, estoy seguro de que compensáis con creces los defectos de vuestro padre –dirigió una mirada afable a la muchacha.

–Gracias, mi señor –Kassidy casi soltó un suspiro de alivio. Miró un momento a Aragorn, quien le guiñó un ojo, orgulloso de cómo ella se había resuelto en esa situación.

–Muy bien –el monarca se dejó caer en su trono–, podéis retiraros a vuestras alcobas, mañana os transmitiré mi decisión con respecto a la guerra –miró a su sobrina– Éowyn, acompaña a Kassidy, que la princesa se sienta cómoda –pidió

* * *

La joven dama de Rohan guiaba a Kassidy por los distintos pasillos del castillo.

–Quería disculparme por la reacción de mi tío, no creo que os merecierais ese arrebato por su parte –le dijo con una sonrisa–, es un buen hombre, pero a veces su temperamento es demasiado fuerte, sobre todo en lo relativo a su pueblo.

–No te preocupes, es comprensible dado lo que mi padre le hizo a su reino –respondió Kassidy, con la mirada algo triste, le sentaba mal pensar en la cantidad de daño que había causado su progenitor.

Éowyn apreció la pesadumbre en el rostro de la joven

–Ha sido muy entrañable ver como sus compañeros saltaban a defenderla –dijo, para cambiar de tema.

–Sí, la verdad, soy muy afortunada de contar con Aragorn –respondió la princesa

–¡Oh! No lo digo solo por él. El elfo casi salta al cuello de mi tío cuando te gritó, menos mal que Gandalf y el enano lo sujetaron –añadió Éowyn riéndose

–¿De veras? No me di cuenta –una sonrisa inocente se dibujó en el rostro de Kassidy.

–Hemos llegado –la rubia abrió la puerta de una alcoba e invitó a su compañera a pasar–. Es un poco humilde, pero ninguna de las estancias de este castillo, destaca por su exuberancia.

–Tranquila, llevo más de un mes viajando por toda la Tierra Media y durmiendo a la intemperie. Esto es un paraíso ahora mismo –Kassidy entró y se dejó caer en la cama, estaba agotada.

–Ha tenido que ser emocionante –Éowyn se sentó en una silla en frente de la cama. Quería hacerle tantas preguntas a la princesa. Ella apenas había salido de Edoras, y por lo poco que había oído, Kassidy y sus compañeros habían vivido un montón de aventuras antes de llegar a Rohan.

–Sí, emocionante ha sido, eso no te lo puedo negar –la chica se incorporó –Pero muy incómodo también. No te imaginas lo que he llegado a extrañar una bañera con agua caliente –contestó riéndose.

–Entiendo, y sobre todo viajando solo con hombres, que no le dan tanta importancia a esas cosas –las dos comenzaron a reírse.

Siguieron charlando durante un largo rato. Kassidy le contó a Éowyn todas las aventuras que habían vivido, incluyendo los motivos por los que tuvo que abandonar su hogar. Se sorprendió mucho al ver todo lo que tenían en común, pues la dama de Rohan también había perdido a sus padres siendo muy joven, y ella y su hermano Éomer habían sido criados por su tío. La rubia parecía, a ojos de Kassidy una mujer fuerte, y muy madura para su edad, tenía veintitrés años según había dicho, pero por su actitud, aparentaba muchos más.

Éowyn escuchó fascinada el relato de la chica. Por momentos sentía envidia sana, pues a ella también le apetecía salir de su ciudad y ver mundo, pero sobre todo admiración, por todo lo que tuvo que superar Kassidy para seguir adelante.

Para cuando la sobrina del rey se retiró a sus propios aposentos, ya había anochecido. Kassidy se dio un baño rápido y se metió en cama, sonrió al pensar que había estado hablando durante horas con Éowyn, sin apenas darse cuenta. En Raendor no había tenido muchos amigos, pues los nobles no le agradaban ya que, veía muy claro que siempre guardaban segundas intenciones cuando la trataban. Mientras que con los sirvientes de palacio, quienes sí que le caían bien, solo podía estar en contadas ocasiones, pues si su padre la sorprendía hablando con ellos, se irritaba de una manera desmesurada, y los enfados de su padre nunca acababan bien, para nadie.

* * *

El rey los reunió a la mañana siguiente para comunicarles que había decidido evacuar la ciudad, y conducir a la gente al Abismo de Helm, pero que no pensaba arriesgarse a una batalla abierta.

Tras la noticia, Aragorn, Gimli y Légolas, acompañaron a Gandalf a las caballerizas. El mago estaba convencido de que la decisión del rey, no era la mejor opción, ya que si Saruman decidía atacar, la gente no tendría hacia donde huir desde el Abismo de Helm, y serían masacrados. Por eso estaba dispuesto a ir en busca de Éomer y sus hombres, para que los ayudaran en caso de que tuvieran que entrar en combate.

Mientras Kassidy estaba con Éowyn seleccionando las armas que se llevarían.

La rubia desenvainó una espada e hizo un par de movimientos con ella, para examinar su peso.

–Vaya, se te da bien –señaló la princesa, asombrada

–Mi hermano me enseñó.

–Yo sé tirar con arco, pero con la espada… soy un desastre –concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

–Yo podría enseñarte algo –sonrió.

–¡Eso sería estupendo! –aceptó Kassidy. Acto seguido se dio una palmada en la frente–. A todo esto, he olvidado mi arco en la habitación. Voy a cogerlo, antes de que nos vayamos –la joven se alejó corriendo.

Éowyn dejó la espada que sujetaba, y sacó otra del arcón que tenía delante. Al igual que con el anterior arma, hizo algunos movimientos para probarla. Estaba totalmente concentrada en esta tarea, cuando al girarse, su espada chocó contra otra. Alzó el rostro y vio a Aragorn.

–Sois hábil con la espada –dijo el hombre, al tiempo que bajaba su arma.

–Las mujeres de esta tierra aprendieron hace tiempo –la rubia se apartó, también bajando la espada y se dirigió al arcón para guardarla–, las que no las empuñan, mueren a su merced. No temo al dolor ni a la muerte.

–¿A que teme entonces mi señora? –inquirió Aragorn.

–A una jaula –respondió la joven–, a empuñar sus barrotes hasta que la edad y la costumbre los acepten, y toda opción al valor ceda al recuerdo y al deseo.

El hombre la miró fijamente durante unos segundos

–Sois hija de reyes, escudera de Rohan, no creo que ese sea vuestro destino –respondió él, antes de hacer una inclinación de cabeza y abandonar la estancia.

* * *

Pronto todo estuvo dispuesto para la partida, y una larguísima comitiva, compuesta por todos los habitantes de Edoras, puso rumbo al refugio que les proporcionaría el abismo de Helm. Tenían una jornada de camino por delante, y el paso era lento, ya que muchos campesinos cargaban carretas con animales, y alimentos, además de llevar con ellos a sus niños y ancianos.

A mediodía hicieron una pausa para comer, y permitir que los más débiles pudieran descansar un poco.

Éowyn impartía una improvisada clase de manejo de espada a Kassidy, pero la princesa no estaba muy acertada, ya que el arma le pesaba demasiado y le costaba realizar los movimientos que a la rubia le parecían relativamente sencillos.

Légolas y Aragorn las estaban observando, al igual que gran parte de los allí presentes. Desde luego no era habitual ver a dos mujeres pelear, y muchos encontraban más que entretenida la situación.

–Estoy haciendo el ridículo –dijo Kassidy, cuando la espada se le cayó por tercera vez, tan solo por haber chocado contra la de Éowyn. – ¿Por qué nos miran todos? ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? –dirigió el rostro hacia donde estaban sentados su hermano y el elfo, quien la miraba con una mueca burlona.

–No les hagas caso –repuso su nueva amiga–, intenta concentrarte.

–Para ti es fácil, no pareces un bebé empuñando un arma –resopló la morena. Se agachó a recoger su espada, y al levantarse encontró a Légolas en frente suya– ¿Vienes a regodearte? –inquirió la joven alzando una ceja.

El elfo sonrió enigmáticamente y se dirigió a Éowyn

–¿Me permitís, mi señora? –extendió una mano pidiéndole su espada a la doncella.

Ella se la dio y Kassidy le lanzó una mirada asesina, por dejarla sola con el elfo. Éowyn se encogió de hombros, divertida al ver la reacción de la otra chica, y se fue a sentar con Aragorn, para observar la lección.

«Ahora sí que me van a dejar en ridículo»–pensó Kassidy, antes de volver a mirar a Légolas.

–No eres muy fuerte, y te cuesta contener las embestidas de tu adversario –le dijo el elfo.

Ella arqueó las cejas. Eso ya lo sabía ¿Se iba a limitar a enumerarle sus fallos?

–Pero sí que eres rápida, y ágil –añadió Légolas, al ver la expresión de la joven–, prueba a esquivar en lugar de atacar, hasta que tu oponente se canse ¿Lo intentamos? –una mueca retadora se dibujó en su rostro.

La muchacha asintió y, sin más dilación, el elfo le lanzó un certero ataque que la desarmó a la primera.

–¡Légolas! No estaba preparada –protestó.

Él recogió la espada de la joven del suelo.

–Los orcos no van a esperar a que te prepares, Kassy –hizo un gesto de exasperación y le lanzó el arma.

La chica la atrapó al vuelo. A su alrededor vio a algunos soldados de Rohan reírse de ella. Se estaba empezando a cansar, ya había sido blanco de suficientes bromas por un día, y era demasiado orgullosa como para dejarlo pasar. De acuerdo, si Légolas quería retarla, aceptaría el reto.

Agarró el arma con fuerza, y miró al elfo, para indicarle, que podía comenzar cuando quisiera. Tenía que confiar en su instinto, al fin y al cabo esto no era distinto al ataque de los orcos en Moria o en el río.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando una estocada de Légolas fue directa hacia ella, pero nunca llegó, ya que, en un ágil movimiento se agachó y le dio una patada baja al elfo, que tuvo que echarse atrás para esquivarla.

–¿A qué te recuerda eso? –inquirió la joven, volviéndose a poner en guardia.

Légolas sonrió, la muchacha se refería a su primer encuentro, como olvidarlo.

Sin dejarla descansar, volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella, enzarzándose en un extraño baile, en el que apenas se llegaban a tocar por los rápidos movimientos de ambos.

Los que los rodeaban habían cambiado las expresiones de burla, por otras de asombro. La agilidad de ambos contendientes era impresionante y a algunos, incluso les costaba seguirlos con la vista.

Tras un rato atacando y siendo esquivado, Légolas, por fin logró pillar a Kassidy por sorpresa. Estando colocado a su espalda, le pasó un brazo por la cintura, mientras con la otra mano, acercaba su espada al cuello de la chica.

–¿Y esto, a que te recuerda? –susurró al oído de la joven. Estaba muy pegado a ella, podía percibir el aroma a lavanda de su cabello, olía tan bien…

Ella se estremeció al sentir el aliento del elfo tan cerca suya, pero pudo apreciar, que por un instante, el elfo parecía desconcentrarse, momento que aprovechó para darle un codazo en el estomago. Légolas la soltó, y ella le puso la zancadilla, cayendo él al suelo. Antes de que pudiera moverse, Kassidy ya había recogido su espada y le apuntaba directamente al pecho.

Él la miraba asombrado ¿Cómo podía haberse descuidado de una manera tan ridícula?

–Gané –la chica sonreía triunfalmente.

–Olvidé darte otro consejo –dijo él, aun en el suelo. La muchacha puso cara de desconcierto–, nunca debes bajar la guardia –nada más pronunciar estas palabras, el elfo le hizo una rápida llave con las piernas, que provocó que la joven cayera de espaldas.

Légolas se puso encima de ella y le aprisionó las muñecas, con ambas manos. Iba a devolverle la sonrisilla de superioridad que ella le había dedicado antes, pero en ese momento, en lo único en lo que pudo concentrarse fue en los ojos de la chica. Se quedaron en esa posición un momento, completamente ajenos a las miradas más que indiscretas, que muchos les lanzaban. Légolas inclinó un poco más el rostro, tenía tan cerca los labios de Kassidy, y le apetecía tanto besarlos.

Ella lo vio aproximarse cada vez más ¿Iba a besarla? Por un instante no hubo otra cosa que desease más, pero de repente, sintió pánico. Sabía lo que pasaba cuando dejaba que sus emociones se desataran y, en ese momento, un arsenal de sensaciones se arremolinaba en su interior, luchando por liberarse. Ansiaba ese beso más que nada, pero no podía dejar que eso arriesgase la seguridad de Légolas, no podía hacerle daño, nunca se lo perdonaría.

–Légolas, todos nos están mirando –murmuró Kassidy, tras aterrizar, de nuevo en el mundo real.

El elfo también pareció salir repentinamente de un extraño trance y se puso rápidamente en pie.

–Yo, lo siento –dijo ayudándola a levantarse–, no sé por qué he hecho eso, no volverá a pasar –su semblante adoptó una expresión fría.

Kassidy observó el rostro del elfo, no mostraba ninguna emoción ¿Porqué hacía eso? Un minuto antes iba a besarla y, de repente la trataba así. Quiso ponerse a llorar ahí mismo, por un instante había llegado a creer que él sentía algo por ella, pero estaba equivocada, probablemente el elfo solo se había dejado llevar por la intensidad del momento. Estaba claro, no hacía falta ser muy listo para ver que se arrepentía de lo que acababa de hacer.

–Tienes razón –intentó que su voz sonara indiferente, pero sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza que comenzaba a embargarla–, nunca hay que bajar la guardia –tras decir esto, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él.

* * *

_¡Hola! Por fin he tenido tiempo de subir este nuevo cap. Espero que os haya gustado :)_

_Muchísimas gracias a Plata-Atram, Daiane Dana y Caliope7, sois geniales me encanta ver vuestros reviews cada vez que subo un nuevo cap ^^_

_Acabo de empezar un fic nuevo sobre las Crónicas de Narnia, si a alguien le gusta ese fandom puede pasarse a leerlo xD jaja, y bueno, igual ahora tardo un poco más en actualizar este, pero intentaré no dejarlo sin acabar_


	11. Apariciones inesperadas

_**Huargos, niños bordes y apariciones sorprendentes**_

* * *

Légolas no entendía cómo había sido tan idiota ¿Por qué narices había intentado besarla delante de todo el mundo? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué le había contestado de forma tan cortante a Kassidy? Malditos fueran él y su estúpido orgullo. Sabía lo que había pasado por la mente de la joven justo antes de evitar su beso, lo sabía porque pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos, preocupación por él. Además conocía el funcionamiento de los poderes de la muchacha, era un idiota por provocarla de esa manera.

Dirigió el rostro a Aragorn, quien lo miraba con una expresión severa. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento. Ya sabía que la había fastidiado, no hacía falta que nadie se lo dijera.

* * *

Aragorn estaba sentado junto a Éowyn, observando como Kassidy y Légolas luchaban.

–Es muy ágil vuestra hermana, no parece la misma de hace un momento. –dijo la chica, impresionada por el repentino cambio de su amiga.

–Es una joven especial, solo necesita la motivación adecuada –respondió el hombre, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Siguieron observando el entrenamiento, hasta que los dos contrincantes acabaron en el suelo. Cuando se incorporaron, pudo ver como el rostro de Kassidy mostraba bastante aflicción mientras se alejaba, secándose una lágrima con el dorso de la manga.

Se estaba levantando para ir a consolarla, pero Éowyn le puso una mano en el hombro.

–Mejor voy yo –afirmó la rubia–, son cosas de chicas –dicho esto, se incorporó para ir en busca de Kassidy.

Aragorn inclinó la cabeza agradeciéndole el gesto, y la observó alejarse. Era una joven muy noble, eso podía apreciarse a simple vista. También admiraba su manera de pensar. La conversación que había tenido con ella en la armería de Edoras, lo había dejado bastante impresionado. A muchos hombres les gustaría tener una cuarta parte de la determinación que la rubia poseía.

El montaraz desvió el rostro hacia Légolas, que se había quedado prácticamente petrificado en el sitio. Le lanzó una mirada de reproche, no sabía que le había dicho el elfo a su hermana para que ella se hubiera marchado tan apenada, pero no le agradaba en absoluto verla así.

Légolas bajó la cabeza ante la mirada de su amigo y también se alejó de ahí.

* * *

Éowyn encontró a Kassidy sentada cerca de otras mujeres que preparaban algo en una olla sobre una improvisada hoguera.

–¿Puedo acompañarte? –preguntó la rubia. La morena asintió– ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Que soy una tonta, eso ha pasado –respondió la chica–. No sé porque pensé que él podría sentir algo por mí, y tampoco sé porque eso me molesta tanto.

–Kassidy, es normal que te afecte, no eres de piedra. Cuando te enamoras todo parece un mundo, aunque en ocasiones sólo sea una tontería.

–Pero yo no estoy enamorada, no puedo estarlo –susurró–Además da lo mismo, porque está claro que él no siente nada por mí.

Éowyn sonrió dulcemente

–Pues yo creo te equivocas, no hay más que ver cómo te mira para darse cuenta de que le importas, y mucho –contestó–, además, todo Edoras ha sido testigo de que entre vosotros hay bastante complicidad –añadió con un tono divertido.

Kassidy se sonrojó

–Venga, arriba –la dama de Rohan se incorporó–, vamos a ayudar a preparar algo de comer –propuso para distraer a la princesa, que sonrió ante la ocurrencia.

–¿Pero tú sabes cocinar? –preguntó Kassidy.

–Nunca es tarde para aprender –respondió Éowyn encogiéndose de hombros.

Se unieron a unas mujeres, que de buen grado les ofrecieron su ayuda. Las jóvenes se rieron un rato, pero tuvieron que admitir que la cocina no era lo suyo.

* * *

–Vamos a llevarle un poco a Aragorn –propuso Kassidy, cuando por fin lograron preparar algo comestible. Se lo había pasado bien haciéndolo, y estaba emocionada por compartirlo, ya que era la primera vez que cocinaba.

–De acuerdo.

Encontraron al montaraz no muy lejos y Éowyn le tendió una ración del estofado.

–Lo hemos hecho nosotras. Tienes que probarlo –le dijo Kassidy a su hermano, entonces vio pasar al enano cerca de ella–. Voy a darle un poco a Gimli –se alejó de ellos dos.

Aragorn se llevó una cuchara a la boca.

–Mmm…Está rico –mintió a Éowyn, que lo miraba esperando su opinión.

–¿Sii? –respondió ella contenta. Se dio la vuelta, momento que Aragorn iba aprovechar para tirar el estofado, pero la joven volvió a acercarse a él –Mi tío me dijo que luchasteis con mi abuelo en la guerra, pero debía de estar equivocado.

–Théoden tiene buena memoria, él solo era un infante por aquel entonces –contestó el hombre sonriendo.

–Pero eso es imposible ¡Entonces tú tendrías setenta años por lo menos! –exclamó la dama.

–Ochenta y siete –respondió él.

–Así que eres un dúneidan, un descendiente de Númenor, con el don de la larga vida –dijo la joven asombrada–, creía que tu raza pasó a ser leyenda.

–Quedamos muy pocos, hace ya tiempo que se extinguió el reino del norte.

–Lo siento –se disculpó ella–« ¿Porqué habré dicho nada? Está claro que no le agrada tratar ese tema»–pensó–. Disfruta de la comida –hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se alejó.

El hombre vio a Kassidy acercarse de nuevo a él tras haber estado conversando un rato con el enano.

–Aragorn, no te comas eso, Gimli me ha obligado a probarlo y está intragable –lo avisó

Él arqueó una ceja

–Podías haber llegado cinco minutos antes –le dijo con una expresión fingidamente seria.

–¿Te lo has comido?–inquirió la chica.

Al ver como él asentía, ella comenzó a reírse. Aragorn no tardó en unirse a las risas de la joven.

* * *

Pronto estuvieron de nuevo en marcha, ya que no podían perder mucho más tiempo si querían llegar al Abismo de Helm antes del anochecer.

Un par de soldados de Rohan se encontraban más adelantados que los demás, con el objetivo de ir comprobando el camino, cuando los caballos de estos, comenzaron a inquietarse.

–Sooo… –dijo uno, intentando calmar al animal– ¿Pero qué les pasa?

Apenas pudo terminar de hacer la pregunta, pues un orco montado en un enorme huargo, saltó sobre ellos. El animal casi mata a ambos soldados, pero Légolas llegó a tiempo para derribarlo y acabar con el orco también.

–¡Es un rastreador! –el elfo avisó a Aragorn, que venía corriendo a ver que ocurría.

El hombre escuchó el aviso de su amigo y se apresuró a ir junto al rey Théoden.

–Huargos, nos atacan –informó–. Hay que alejar a la gente de aquí.

Al oír la noticia, un considerable revuelo comenzó a formarse entre los aldeanos.

El rey se aproximó a su sobrina:

–Conduce a la gente al Abismo de Helm, parte ya –le pidió

La doncella asintió.

–Ve con ellos Kassidy –le dijo Aragorn a su hermana, que también estaba con Éowyn

–Pero…–la princesa iba a protestar, no quería alejarse de Aragorn y ella también podía ayudar en la batalla, ya lo había demostrado antes.

El hombre la miró tiernamente, podía apreciar la preocupación de la joven hacia él.

–Necesitan toda la ayuda posible –la interrumpió–, no te preocupes, yo estaré bien –le dio un rápido abrazo, antes de alejarse cabalgando hacia el lugar donde encontraron al rastreador.

* * *

Las dos jóvenes no tuvieron más opción que obedecer las órdenes recibidas. Éowyn fue hacía el principio de la columna para indicar el camino a la gente, mientras que Kassidy estaba al final, ayudando a los que más lo necesitaban y vigilando que nadie se quedara atrás. Pronto consiguieron alejar a la mayor parte de los aldeanos del peligro. Pero entonces, la morena vio a una mujer que se había quedado muy rezagada con respecto al resto de la gente.

Fue corriendo hacia ella.

–Señora, tiene que seguir a los demás, aquí corre peligro –le dijo cuando llegó hasta ella.

–No encuentro a mi hijo –la mujer tenía lágrimas en el rostro–, estaba conmigo, pero con el revuelo que armó la gente lo perdí.

–Tranquila, seguro que ha seguido al grupo –Kassidy le puso una mano en el hombro a la mujer.

–Pero ¿y si no está? –su semblante mostraba una gran preocupación.

–Está bien yo lo buscaré, pero usted váyase ya –la apremió la joven.

La señora asintió, agradeciéndole a la muchacha su ayuda, y corrió tras la columna de aldeanos, que ya casi se perdía de vista.

* * *

Kassidy la observó correr hasta ponerse a salvo, entonces desanduvo parte del camino, pues le había prometido a la mujer que buscaría al niño, aunque no creía que este se hubiera quedado atrás. Cada vez podía oír más cerca el estruendo de la batalla. Ya estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y seguir a los demás, cuando escuchó un leve gemido.

Siguió la procedencia del sonido y, no muy lejos vio a un niño de unos doce o trece años, tirado en el suelo. Claramente, esta era la última vez que dudaría de los presentimientos de una madre preocupada

Al llegar hasta él pudo ver como una roca de considerable tamaño le atrapaba una pierna, impidiendo al niño salir de ahí.

Se agachó junto a él e intentó levantarla, pero pesaba demasiado.

–Eso ya lo he intentado yo –le dijo el chiquillo.

–Hago lo que puedo ¿vale?–no quería ser borde con un niño, pero la situación comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa, no sabía cómo sacarlo de ahí, y el alboroto provocado por la lucha, se oía demasiado alto, no podía ver a los contendientes, pero sabía que estaban cerca.

Intentó levantar la roca otra vez, pero era completamente inútil. ¿Por qué narices tendría tan poca fuerza?

«_En cuanto tenga algo de tiempo, me pondré a cargar piedras_» –pensó.

Necesitaba calmarse, pero los nervios no le dejaban pensar con claridad. Si hubiera sido más eficiente durante las clases que Gandalf le impartió, ahora no tendría ese problema, seguro que el mago podía mover esa piedra sin el menor esfuerzo. Las palabras que le dijo el anciano cuando estaban en Moria resonaron en su mente «_tu magia es instintiva, es pura y muy poderosa» ._Sabía que sus poderes estaban conectados a sus emociones, por eso afloraban cuando menos se lo esperaba, y si algo tenía claro en ese momento, era que sus emociones estaban a flor de piel. Con el niño atrapado delante suya, y los orcos luchando tan cerca de ellos… No, no es que estuviera muy relajada que digamos.

Respiró hondo, intentando vaciar su mente, y dejando que todos los nervios y la ansiedad que sentía se proyectaran en esa maldita roca que tenía delante.

–¿Pero qué haces? Poniéndote a rezar no me vas a sacar de aquí. –protestó el niño.

–Chsssss –lo mandó callar. Aun por encima le había tocado un crío prepotente.

Siguió concentrada mirando la piedra, entonces, esta comenzó a temblar y, acto seguido se elevó casi un metro del suelo. El niño no perdió un instante y se arrastró fuera del sitio donde estaba atrapado.

–¡Lo conseguí! –exclamó Kassidy emocionada, pero en cuanto perdió la concentración la piedra volvió a caer con fuerza en el lugar donde, segundos antes había estado la pierna del muchacho.

–¡Guau! ¿Cómo has hecho eso? –la mirada del niño estaba cargada de curiosidad y asombro

–Es un truco que me enseñó un amigo –respondió la joven guiñándole un ojo– ¿Puedes caminar? –preguntó.

–Me duele un poco, pero sí que puedo –respondió él–, por cierto, me llamo Éared.

–Encantada Éared, yo soy Kassidy –sonrió la muchacha–. Venga ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí –lo ayudó a incorporarse, y dejó que cargara parte de su peso sobre ella, ya que el niño aun tenía la pierna bastante adormecida.

No habían caminado ni un par de metros, cuando de repente, un orco montado en huargo les salió al paso.

–Mira que tenemos aquí, que dos bocados tan suculentos –dijo la inmunda criatura con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

Kassidy colocó al niño entre ella y el enemigo, y sacó su arco, preparada para atacar si era necesario.

–¡Oh, pero si la niñita quiere jugar! –otro espantoso jinete orco y su bestia, se aproximaron por detrás de ella.

La joven daba vueltas alrededor del niño, intentando mantenerlo lejos del alcance de esas criaturas, pero sabía que no tenían muchas posibilidades de salir ilesos. Contra uno igual habría podido, e incluso contra los dos, si no fueran montados en esas impresionantes bestias, que realmente, asustaban bastante más que sus jinetes.

–Éared, cuando te lo diga quiero que eches a correr, y ni si te ocurra volver atrás ¿Entendido? –le susurró Kassidy al niño

–¡¿Pero qué pasará contigo?! –protestó él, no quería dejar a la chica sola, pero una mirada de esta, bastó para que el niño asintiera.

Los orcos cada vez los iban cercando más, uno ya alzaba su espada preparado para atacar. Kassidy lanzó una flecha, que acertó de lleno en el ojo del huargo que tenía delante. La bestia se encabritó y fue tras la joven. Antes de que se acercara a ella, la chica disparó al jinete del otro animal en un hombro.

–¡Ahora, Éared! ¡Corre! –ordenó la joven que, tras ver como el niño huía, se puso a correr en dirección contraria, suspirando de alivio, al comprobar que ambos orcos, encabritados por haber sido atacados, decidieron perseguirla a ella en lugar de al niño.

Corría todo lo aprisa que podía, pero no tenía hacia dónde ir. Se encontraban en una gran llanura, con alguna que otra roca, pero ningún lugar donde esconderse y, aunque ella era rápida, esas criaturas lo eran más, por lo que no tardaron en ganarle terreno, obligándola a detenerse para enfrentarlos.

–¡Ahora nos las vas a pagar maldita zorra! –dijo el que había sido herido, a la vez que azuzaba a su huargo, de manera que el animal dio un salto, con intención de caer sobre la muchacha.

Kassidy volvió a colocar una flecha en su arco y disparó a la bestia en la barriga justo cuando estaba encima de ella, rápidamente rodó por el suelo, para evitar que el peso muerto del animal la aplastara.

Se levantó todo lo aprisa que fue capaz, y pudo ver como al jinete le costaba salir de debajo del cadáver del huargo. En ese momento sintió un agudo dolor en el costado izquierdo, giró la cabeza, para comprobar que el otro orco estaba a su espalda, clavándole un puñal. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, le dio un codazo en la mandíbula a su atacante, aturdiéndolo por un instante que aprovechó para arrancarse el puñal de la espalda, e incrustárselo al orco en el pecho, arrebatándole la vida.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para descansar, pues el otro orco ya había salido de debajo del cadáver de su huargo, y ahora montaba el de su recién caído compañero, acercándose a ella inexorablemente.

La joven se llevó una mano a la espalda para coger otra flecha del carcaj, pero no le quedaba ninguna.

Por lo bajo farfulló varias expresiones nada apropiadas en una dama. ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidada? A Légolas nunca se le acababan las flechas. Ahora sí que estaba fastidiada.

* * *

–¿Qué pasa preciosa? ¿Se te han acabado los juguetes? –una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en el rostro del orco, que siguió aproximándose a ella lentamente, saboreando el miedo de su víctima.

La joven solo podía retroceder, estaba desarmada, además de que el lugar donde la habían apuñalado le dolía terriblemente, sabía que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, y comenzaba a nublársele la vista.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sentía que estaba a punto desmayarse, pero aun así, pudo ver como el orco desmontaba su huargo y se acercaba a ella.

Con una mano la agarró por el pelo, y con la otra colocó la espada en la garganta de la chica.

El silbido de una saeta provocó que el orco soltase un momento a la muchacha. Una flecha se acababa de clavar en el huargo, matándolo al instante. El orco no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues antes de poder realizar cualquier movimiento, una espada lo degolló.

Kassidy no entendía que acababa de pasar, estaba convencida de que la iban a matar, pero entonces, su atacante se giró ¿El huargo estaba muerto? No podía pensar con claridad, se sentía demasiado mareada, y le costaba asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Entonces el orco cayó inerte al suelo. Lo último que pudo distinguir la joven, antes de desmayarse, fue el rostro de un muchacho, con unos penetrantes ojos grises. Entonces la oscuridad la envolvió.

* * *

Los soldados de Rohan, con la ayuda de Légolas, Aragorn y Gimli, comenzaban a reducir a sus enemigos, sin embargo aun eran muchos, y los habían cogido por sorpresa, por lo que la batalla seguía bastante igualada.

Légolas estaba sacando su espada del cuerpo de un huargo, cuando vio como dos orcos huían de la contienda en la dirección por la que se había ido la gente de Rohan. Corrió tras ellos, pero varios enemigos le salían al paso y no le quedaba más remedio que pararse a enfrentarlos. De todos modos, ya hacía bastante que los aldeanos se habían ido. Los orcos tardarían mucho en encontrarlos.

Cuando por fin logró librarse de sus adversarios, siguió el camino que habían tomado los orcos que escaparon de la batalla. Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor, pues al llegar a lo alto de una pequeña colina, pudo ver como bajo él, Kassidy estaba de rodillas en el suelo, mientras un orco la sujetaba a punto de degollarla ¿Pero que hacía ella ahí?

Sin perder un segundo, cargó su arco, preparado para disparar al agresor de su amiga, pero entonces una flecha pasó silbando a toda velocidad, clavándose en el huargo. El elfo siguió con la vista la trayectoria de la saeta hasta descubrir al autor del ataque. Un joven galopaba a toda velocidad hacia el orco, y sacando su espada, lo degolló antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Acto seguido, se apeó de su montura, y cogió a Kassidy en brazos, que se acababa de desmallar.

Légolas descendió a toda prisa los pocos metros que lo separaban de la muchacha.

–¡Suéltala! –el elfo apuntó con su arco al joven

–Le acabo de salvar la vida –dijo el aludido alzando una ceja–, si fuera mi intención hacerle daño, me habría ahorrado matar a ese orco.

El elfo sabía que el muchacho tenía razón, le debía una y no tenía motivos para desconfiar. Pero su voz sonaba tan fría y desafiante… había algo en él que no le agradaba en absoluto.

De todos modos bajó el arma y se aproximó a él, entonces pudo apreciar la enorme herida que tenía la joven en un costado. Parecía muy grave, claramente necesitaba atención inmediata, pero ahí no disponían de los recursos necesarios para tratarla.

–Hay que llevarla al Abismo de Helm para que puedan curarla a tiempo –Légolas hizo el amago de coger a Kassidy, pero el chico se apartó.

–Mi caballo es muy veloz, yo la llevaré –dijo el joven subiendo a la muchacha al animal, y colocándose él detrás.

–¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti? –el elfo no terminaba de fiarse. Sabía que no le quedaban muchas opciones, pues Kassidy estaba muy grave, incluso temía por su vida, pero se resistía a dejar que se la llevara.

–Porque si no, ella morirá. Si te importa lo más mínimo no me impedirás marchar –el muchacho le clavó una mirada provocadora.

Claro que le importaba, y mucho, por eso no sabía qué hacer. Se encontraba ante una encrucijada, pues cada segundo que perdían hablando, era un segundo que acercaba a Kassidy a las puertas de la muerte, tenían que llevarla al abismo cuanto antes, y la manera más rápida era a través del joven, ya que él aun tardaría bastante en conseguir un caballo y luego volver hasta ahí. Pero por otra parte, no conocía a ese chico de nada, de acuerdo que le había salvado la vida a Kassidy, pero ¿Y si era un sirviente del señor oscuro?

Después de sopesar todas las opciones, decidió que, en el peor de los casos, preferiría mil veces que ella estuviera en manos del enemigo que muerta.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó Légolas, tras un instante de silencio.

–Yerkan –respondió el joven

–Bien, Yerkan, no te impediré marchar. Pero te juro que si cuando llegue al Abismo de Helm, Kassidy no está allí sana y salva, no habrá lugar en el mundo donde te puedas esconder, pues te encontraré y te lo haré pagar ¿Entendido? –el semblante del elfo no dejaba lugar a dudas, eso era una amenaza en toda regla.

–No esperaba menos –contestó Yerkan con una mirada igualmente desafiante. Entonces espoleó a su caballo y comenzó a galopar.

Légolas lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el horizonte.

* * *

¡_Huolas! ya tenía ganas de subir este cap jajaja, supongo que sabréis porque XD Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, a mi es de los que más me gusta jajaja_

_Muchísimas gracias a los que comentáis y agregáis a favs y a los que leeis anónimamente también claro, jajaja aunque un comentario pequeñito nunca está de más ;)  
_

_**Plata-Atram**: por fin salió, no sé si es como lo esperábais pero bueno, aun tiene mucho que mostrar este personaje ;), y sí tienes razón, claro que hay atracción, pero es que no me gusta ponerles las cosas fáciles a los protas muajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!  
_

_**yanira30**: Muchísimas gracias por comentar! en serio que ya me estaba empezando a desilusionar XD, pero bueno intentaré seguir aunque sea por dos o tres personas. Espero que este cap no te haya decepcionado, un beso :)_


	12. Planes de venganza

_**Planes de venganza**_

* * *

En cuanto el caballo desapareció, Legolas se arrepintió de dejarlo ir ¿Qué pasaría si aquel chico no cumplía su palabra? Solo de pensar que, cabía una posibilidad de que no volviera a ver a Kassidy… No lo permitiría, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido la última vez que habló con ella. Sabía que le había hecho daño, le había hecho creer que ella no era importante para él. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Tenía que aclarar las cosas, tenía que decirle que le daban igual sus poderes, que estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, y sobre todo que lamentaba profundamente haber sido tan idiota. Eran tantas las cosas que necesitaba hacerle saber. Si después ella decidía alejarse de él, lo respetaría, lo último que quería era volver a verla sufrir.

* * *

Volvió a la zona donde acababa de tener lugar la batalla. Al parecer habían ganado y, los pocos orcos que consiguieron librarse de la furia de los jinetes de Rohan, habían huido.

Vio a sus amigos, parecían preocupados, probablemente no lo habían visto alejarse.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? Aragorn empezaba a angustiarse —dijo Gimli

Legolas no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, el enano nunca admitiría que él también se había inquietado por su ausencia. Pero al observar al hombre, enseguida borró la sonrisa. Sabía que Aragorn no se iba a tomar nada bien lo de Kassidy.

—¿Qué ocurre, Légolas? —el montaraz captó la expresión preocupada de su amigo.

Con un suspiro, el elfo les contó lo ocurrido.

* * *

Tras escuchar las explicaciones de Legolas, no tardaron ni un minuto en hacerse con unos caballos y dirigirse al Abismo de Helm. Aragorn sabía que su amigo había hecho lo mejor para Kassidy, él hubiera tomado la misma decisión, pero eso no impedía que un gran desasosiego lo embargara, necesitaba llegar cuanto antes y comprobar que ella estaba bien.

Pronto divisaron los enormes muros de la fortaleza. Era realmente impresionante, estaba situada entre un desfiladero que se abría al frente de las Montañas Blancas, las cuales contribuían a proteger el lugar de ataques enemigos.

Al reconocer a los recién llegados, en seguida les abrieron las puertas. Aragorn entró a toda velocidad, seguido de Légolas y Gimli. Los tres le habían sacado bastante ventaja al resto de los soldados de Rohan.

Preguntaron a todos con los que se cruzaban, pero nadie parecía saber el paradero de Kassidy. Légolas comenzaba a angustiarse, iba a matar a aquel chico, como lo encontrara lo mataría…

Entonces lo vio. Yerkan estaba sentado en un pequeño taburete, junto a la puerta de una habitación, su rostro mostraba una expresión distraída, como si estuviese aguardando algo.

—¡Ese es! —el elfo señaló al muchacho, y se dirigió a él, seguido de Aragorn y Gimli

El chico se levantó de golpe al ver a los tres compañeros acercarse a él, con semblantes preocupados y enfurecidos a la vez.

—¿¡Dónde está!? —dijo Légolas, agarrándolo por el cuello de la capa— Como le hayas hecho algo, te juro…

—Solo te lo diré una vez. Suéltame —lo interrumpió el muchacho, con una voz impasible, pero amenazante.

Aragorn le puso una mano en el brazo al elfo para que se tranquilizara, y este soltó al muchacho.

—Por favor, dinos donde está Kassidy —intervino el montaraz, a la vez que mostraba una mirada implorante.

Yerkan hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando la puerta que tenía detrás.

—Llevan horas ahí dentro —explicó— Se encontraba muy grave cuando la traje, la daga con la que la hirieron estaba envenenada. Todavía no me han dicho nada.

Los semblantes de todos se oscurecieron, comenzaban a temerse lo peor…

* * *

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, la luz le molestaba bastante y sentía como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada.

—¡Hola! —una carita apareció en frente suya, sobresaltándola y provocando que sintiera un dolor agudo en el costado.

—¡Éared! Me has asustado —dijo ella sonriendo, al ver que el niño estaba a salvo— ¿Estamos en el Abismo de Helm? —preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento del chiquillo como respuesta— ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

—Te trajo un caballero —respondió Éared—, parecía que estabas muerta. No me puedo creer que te enfrentaras tú sola esas bestias, tenías que haberme dejado ayudarte, yo podría haberte salvado, mi madre dice que de mayor seré un gran guerrero.

—Sí, tienes razón —la joven tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, pues con cualquier leve movimiento sentía un doloroso pinchazo en la herida—, seguro que si tú hubieras estado ahí, ahora yo no estaría postrada en una cama.

El niño asintió, completamente convencido.

En ese momento Légolas entró en la habitación. Una expresión de alivio cruzó su rostro en cuanto la vio despierta.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó acercándose a ella.

—Bien, gracias —sonrió la joven— ¿Y los demás? ¿Dónde están? —de repente recordó que se habían separado por causa de una batalla, podría haberles ocurrido cualquier cosa. Intentó incorporarse.

El elfo notó el desasosiego en el semblante de Kassidy

—Están bien, tranquila. Aragorn ha ido a por unas hierbas para calmarte el dolor y Gimli lo ha acompañado, vendrán enseguida –colocó los almohadones de la cama, y ayudó a la joven a ponerse cómoda.

—Yo tengo que irme, mi madre me ha dicho que no te molestara, pero quería esperar a que despertaras —intervino el niño—. Cuida de ella mientras no estoy —le dijo a Légolas—, pero no se te ocurra hacer nada raro. Te estaré vigilando —le lanzó una mirada amenazante.

—Por supuesto —respondió el elfo, conteniendo una sonrisa

—Hasta luego, Éared —la joven se despidió del niño.

—Hasta luego —dijo el aludido, antes de abandonar la estancia.

Cuando salió, los dos comenzaron a reírse.

—Éared nos contó como lo salvaste de los orcos, te está muy agradecido, no se ha separado de tu cama desde que llegaste —explicó Légolas— Fuiste muy valiente.

—Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar —respondió ella restándole importancia–, y probablemente no habrías acabado herido —añadió sonriendo—. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

—Casi un día —contestó él, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Estaba tan aliviado de verla sana y salva—. Kassidy —murmuró tras un momento de silencio—Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó…

—No te preocupes —lo interrumpió la joven, sabiendo a que se refería Legolas—, tenías razón, es mejor que hagamos como que nunca sucedió. Por mi parte ya está olvidado –dijo ella.

No era verdad, no estaba olvidado. Le habían dolido las palabras del elfo, le había dolido la frialdad con la que le dijo que no volvería a pasar. Sabía que tenía parte de la culpa, pues fue ella quien evitó el beso, pero no lo hizo porque no lo deseara, lo hizo por él, por miedo a hacerle daño. Se lo hubiera explicado de haberle dado la oportunidad, pero no, antes de que pudiera decir nada, él le dejó muy claro que solo fue un error, que no volvería suceder.

Y ahora que tenía la ocasión perfecta para aclararlo, el miedo a perder su amistad, le impedía expresar lo que sentía. Si le confesaba la verdad, quizás él se distanciara de ella y, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a perderlo.

Légolas miró fijamente los ojos negros de la muchacha. No contaba con que ella le dijera eso, él no quería ser solo su amigo. Pero si era lo que ella deseaba, lo aceptaría, lo importante era que ella fuese feliz, aunque para ello su corazón se deshiciera en mil pedazos.

—Entonces ¿amigos? —dijo el elfo, extendiendo la mano, en señal de paz.

—Amigos —ella le estrechó la mano.

Era extraño como, una palabra tan positiva y agradable como amigo, podía llegar a causar tanta desazón en las almas de dos personas.

Quizás habían tomado una decisión errónea, quizás aún no era demasiado tarde para decirse lo que en realidad ansiaban, quizás era el momento de enfrentarse a sus miedos de una vez por todas y arriesgarse por aquello que querían… Estos pensamientos rondaban la mente de ambos jóvenes, sin embargo, solo se quedarían en eso, pensamientos, pues, en ese instante, la puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo cualquier oportunidad de subsanar lo que ya se había dicho.

Aragorn entró en la habitación, cargado con un montón de hierbas, vendas y otros utensilios para ejercer su faceta de sanador, seguidamente apareció Gimli también con las manos llenas, aunque dejó caer todo al suelo en cuanto vio a Kassidy despierta.

—Jovencita, no te imaginas que preocupados nos tenías —dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo

—Auch, Gimli me haces daño —respondió ella riéndose.

—Oh, lo siento —el enano se apartó ruborizado.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Aragorn, sentándose en la cama junto a ella. Se sentía tan feliz de volver a verla sonreír. Los momentos que pasó sin saber que había sido de ella, habían sido de los peores de su vida.

—Bien, apenas fue un rasguño, seguro que en un rato ya se me ha pasado —dijo la muchacha, intentando que su hermano no se preocupara demasiado.

—Kassy, a mi no me engañas —respondió él—, no solo perdiste mucha sangre, sino que además la daga que te clavaron estaba envenenada, cualquier otro en tu lugar habría muerto.

La joven puso cara de desconcierto. De acuerdo que aun le dolía bastante, pero no pensaba que hubiera sido tan grave.

—Entonces ¿Por qué estoy viva?

—Porqué tú no eres cualquiera —sonrió el montaraz—, tu cuerpo se cura a una velocidad impresionante, incluso más rápido que los elfos —explicó—. Pero ahora quiero ver esa herida. Por muy asombrosa que seas, aun necesitas algo de ayuda para curarte —añadió.

Kassidy no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver a Aragorn tan metido en su papel de sanador. Con ayuda de Légolas, se sentó en la cama y se levantó un poco la camisa, descubriendo la venda que le rodeaba gran parte del tronco.

El montaraz deshizo el vendaje y le puso un ungüento en la zona herida, para ayudar a que terminara de cerrarse antes, luego volvió a vendarla.

—Bebe esto —dijo dándole una taza con un líquido humeante que, la verdad, no se veía nada apetecible.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó la joven poniendo mala cara.

—Te ayudará a dormir y a que se te pase antes el dolor —respondió Aragorn—. Venga, no protestes, solo bébelo —le ordenó con una firme voz

—Pero no quiero dormir, ya he dormido bastante —se quejó ella

—No seas infantil, Kassidy —intervino Légolas

Ella le lanzó una falsa mirada de reproche. Pero acabó cediendo a la presión de ambos hombres.

En cuanto se terminó la infusión, sintió como sus párpados comenzaban a pesar cada vez más, y un acusado sopor embargaba todo su cuerpo. Se recostó contra las almohadas, dejando que el sueño la dominara. Sintió como unas delicadas manos colocaban las sábanas de la cama, arropándola.

—Descansa, princesa —escuchó que le decía la voz de Légolas, justo antes de caer en un profundo y reparador sueño.

* * *

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la estancia.

—Me acaban de informar de que el rey Théoden desea veros —dijo Yerkan, entrando en la habitación.

Aragorn se levantó, acto que fue imitado por sus amigos.

—Dile que iremos enseguida —dijo el montaraz—, primero voy a buscar a Éowyn para que se quede con Kassidy. Ahora está bien, pero podría empeorar –explicó

—No será necesario, yo me quedaré con ella —alegó el muchacho

El hombre asintió, ese chico se había ganado su confianza al salvarle la vida a su hermana y traerla a la fortaleza.

No tenían mucha información acerca de él, solo les había contado que era hijo de un caballero que murió en uno de los ataques de las hordas de Saruman a las aldeas de Rohan. No tenía más familia y por eso había partido en busca del rey, para pedirle que lo dejara luchar en su ejército. Fue entonces cuando se topó con Kassidy.

Quizá en otras circunstancias, habrían sido más desconfiados, pero debido a los actos del chico, el monarca en seguida le había permitido quedarse y luchar a su lado, decisión que Aragorn había apoyado, pues le estaba realmente agradecido por lo que había hecho.

—Está bien —respondió el montaraz—, pero no dudes en avisarme si su estado empeora —añadió

—Descuida.

Los tres salieron de la habitación. Sin embargo, Légolas no pudo evitar echar un último vistazo atrás. No le gustaba ese muchacho, había algo en él que no terminaba de encajar, y no le hacía mucha gracia dejarlo a solas con Kassidy. Pero no le quedaba otra opción así que siguió a sus compañeros.

* * *

Cuando abandonaron la sala, Yerkan se dirigió hacia la cama donde Kassidy descansaba, y se sentó en la silla situada al lado de esta. La joven dormía profundamente, con una expresión relajada en el rostro.

El muchacho recordó la sensación que lo había invadido cuando la tuvo delante, justo antes de que ella se desmallara. En ese momento sus ojos se habían cruzado, apenas duró un segundo, pero bastó para que un estremecimiento recorriera todo su cuerpo. Era su poder conectando con el de ella.

No era la primera vez que la veía, pues además de haber seguido el viaje de la comunidad del anillo gracias al palantir, ya la había conocido en persona, mucho antes de que ella abandonara Raendor. Pero durante aquella época, el poder de la joven aún estaba latente.

Saruman había intentado durante años despertar la magia de Kassidy, mediante un sinfín de hechizos diferentes, sin obtener el más mínimo resultado. Él había sido testigo del fracaso de su maestro, pues en muchas ocasiones, lo dejaba acompañarlo a Raendor.

Así fue como conoció a la princesa, cuando apenas ella tenía tres años y él siete. Recordaba como jugaban juntos y él le enseñaba pequeñas muestras de magia, explicándole que algún día ella también podría hacer eso y más.

Sin embargo todo cambió con lo del incendio. Aquella vez el mago se pasó de la raya, y uno de sus hechizos casi mata a la niña de seis años que, por aquel entonces era Kassidy. Entonces la magia de ella se descontroló, provocando que todo a su alrededor comenzara a arder, Saruman lo sacó a él de la estancia, dejando a la niña sola en medio del incendio, sabía que no le pasaría nada, ella era inmune al fuego. Pero la madre de la pequeña desconocía este dato, y murió intentando rescatarla de las llamas.

Después de aquello, el mago no lo dejó volver a Raendor, tenía miedo de que algo parecido, ocurriera otra vez y, pudiera causarle daño a él.

Saruman borró la memoria de la niña, haciéndole olvidar todo lo sucedido antes de ese momento, tanto el horrible trauma de ver a su madre morir en frente suya, como el tiempo pasado jugando junto a él.

Yerkan siempre supo que su destino estaba ligado al de Kassidy, él era uno de los pocos que conocían la verdad acerca de ella, y en cierto modo sentía que la joven era la única persona que podría llegar a comprenderlo. Por eso, cuando era un niño, sintió pena por el hecho de que el mago hiciera que ella lo olvidara.

Sin embargo ahora, eso le importaba más bien poco. Lo único que en principio le interesaba de ella, era su poder. Aunque, luego lo había pensando mejor y, quizás Kassidy podía serle útil a la hora de tomar su venganza.

Desde que partió de Isengard, había barajado miles de opciones para hacer sufrir a Legolas y Aragorn, del mismo modo que sus respectivos pueblos lo hicieron sufrir a él. En ningún momento se había planteado la opción de usarla a ella, ya que, probablemente Saruman no lo aprobaría, el mago la quería en Orthanc cuanto antes. Pero la reacción de Legolas cuando Kassidy corría peligro, hizo que una nueva idea cruzara su mente.

Decidió que se la llevaría a Isengard, pero todavía no. Primero la usaría para vengarse de esos dos, se la arrebataría poco a poco, haría que ella se fuera con él voluntariamente, y quizás, que fuera ella misma la que acabase con ellos ¿Por qué no? No existía peor sentimiento que el de verse traicionado por aquellos en quienes confiabas.

Al fin y al cabo, para conseguirlo, solo tenía que hacer que Kassidy viese la verdad y que tomase el destino para el que había nacido.

* * *

_**En este cap vemos que el mago que visitaba a Kassidy en Raendor, era Saruman XD **_

_**Como siempre quiero daros las gracias por tomaros vuestro tiempo para leer y comentar esta historia, significa mucho para mi :)  
**_

_**Plata-Atram: **al final Yerkan no la llevó con Saruman =P, pero creo que lo que él planea es mucho peor XD en fin siento que aun falta bastante para que se desvelen todos los misterios, espero que cuando llegue esté a las alturas de tus expectativas :) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y un beso enorme :)  
_

_**Daiana Dana:** Hola!ya jajaja es un chulito, quería darle ese punto de chico malo y misterioso, a ver si lo consigo =P. de Legolas y Kassidy aun queda mucho por ver XD pero te puedo adelantar que a partir de ahora aun se les van a complicar más las cosas. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ^_^_

_**Yuya Kinomoto:** Hola! cuanto me alegro de ver a una nueva lectora ^_^ muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad que me encanta que os animéis a dar vuestra opinión, espero que este cap tb te haya gustado n_n Un beso :)_


End file.
